CEREZO DE CRISTAL
by Katsumi00
Summary: Ultimo capitulo... Entren y dejen review pliss!.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de clamp.

**FIC**

**-------------------- FLOR DE CEREZO DE CRISTAL---------------------**

**(Card Captor Sakura)**

El día comenzaba, era un sábado y apenas salían los primeros rayos del sol. Un señor alto de cabello castaño claro, color de piel clara se acomodaba sus lentes para bajar hacia la sala y preparar su material de trabajo, para después ir a hacer el desayuno. Al reunir su material, lo hizo sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus 2 hijos, si, el tenia 2 hijos, pero desafortunadamente era viudo, su esposa había muerto hace ya 13 años, vio el retrato de su difunta esposa y sonrió un poco recordándola. Después de esto se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, puso una canastita con pan dulce en la mesa del comedor y puso lo necesario para el desayuno.

En eso se escucho el reloj de la sala que marcaba las 9:00 a.m. y en ese momento se escucho también que bajaban las escaleras por tal sonido Fujitaka giro para cerciorarse que quien bajaba era alguno de sus 2 hijos. Si, efectivamente era un joven alto, ojos color café oscuro, cabello castaño oscuro y de piel morena clara, el cual llevaba unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca un poco ajustada al cuerpo (Realmente se veía bastante atractivo) y saludo a su padre.

-Buenos días papá- dijo el joven que terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

- Buenos días hijo, ¿Como amaneciste hoy?- Contestó y preguntó al mismo tiempo.

-Bien papá gracias, ¿Te ayudo en algo papá?-

-Si, podrías despertar a tu hermana y avisarle que el desayuno esta listo- Dijo aceptando la proposición de su hijo y con una sonrisa calidad en su rostro.

-De acuerdo- Contestó

Touya subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, la cual el la llamaba "Monstruo". Tocó la puerta y después la abrió y vio a su hermana que aún dormía y la movió un poco para que despertara.

-Vamos Monstruo ya despierta, no es tiempo de que los "Monstruos sigan invernando- Dijo touya con una risa burlona.

-¡No soy ningún Monstruo, ya te lo he dicho hermano!- Dijo una joven castaña dueña

de unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, realmente eran hermosos, parecían dos piedras preciosas los cuales tallo un poco para después abrir sus dos bellas esmeraldas y recibir los rayos del sol que anunciaban que ya era hora de despertar.

-No quería despertar aún hermano, además hoy es sábado, no es día de madrugar para ir a clases- dijo sakura levantándose de la rica y suave cama, que realmente no quería levantarse pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-Papá me pidió que te despertara y te avisara que el desayuno esta listo- Dijo touya saliendo de la habitación de sakura-

-Esta bien hermano, gracias- Dijo sakura con una sonrisa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos se vistió y bajo al comedor donde la esperaban Fujitaka y Touya. Sakura llevaba puesta una blusa rosa con cuello tipo V y en el cuello una gargantilla que tenía una flor de cerezo, unos jeans azules con un dibujo de una flor estampado y en los bordes del dibujo tenia unos cuantos brillitos, también llevaba unos tenis rositas que eran muy cómodos. Y se sentó en la silla correspondiente para desayunar.

-Bueno días hija, ¿como dormiste anoche?- Pregunto su padre sonriente como siempre.

-Muy bien papá gracias, ¿y tu?- Contestó

-También bien gracias-

-Pues como no iba a dormir bien, si hasta mi habitación se escuchaban los ronquidos de un Monstruo cercano a mi habitación- Dijo Touya burlonamente.

-Yo no ronco hermano, y si es que escuchaste ronquidos, tal vez fuiste tu mismo jajaja- Contestó la castaña en forma de defensa y riéndose por tal comentario.

-Desayunemos tranquilamente por favor- Dijo Fujitaka al ver que comenzaría una discusión- _"Creo que esto nunca cambiara"_- Pensó

-Bueno papá… tengo que irme, gracias por el desayuno, quede de verme con yuki para ir a nuestro nuevo trabajo- Adiós papa, adiós Monstruo, cuidado, no le vayas a hacer daño a alguien con tus garras- Dijo Touya sabiendo que sakura se enfadaría.

-Adiós touya, suerte- Despidió Fujitaka.

-¡UUYY! cuando entenderá que no me llame Monstruo, además ya no soy una niña- Dijo algo enfadada.

-Calma hija, sabes como es tu hermano- dijo esto en un tono calido y tranquilizador para la joven.

-Si, tienes razón papá, discúlpame-

-Y dime hija, ¿tienes planeado salir hoy?-

-No papá, hoy es sábado y como es día de no ir a clases, pues no tengo planes, pero veré que hacer, o tal vez quieras que salgamos o hagamos algo juntos papá- dijo la joven

-Oh, me temo que no va a ser posible-

-¿Por que papá, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto extrañada.

-No, no pasa nada, es solo que tengo que ir a un curso- Contestó

-¿Curso, ¿de que?- Preguntó intrigada

-Bueno mira, el curso es para los maestros de la universidad, es un curso donde nosotros los maestros hacemos ejercicios o métodos para los alumnos y así encontrar una mejor forma de aprendizaje para los alumnos y así sea mas sencillos para ellos, también nos evalúan a nosotros- Explicó

Sakura asintió muy interesada en al explicación de su padre.

-Oh ya veo papá, entiendo, y ¿a que hora es?-

-Pues…- vio su reloj y vio que marcaba las 10:00 a.m.- oh, pues es a las 10:30 (a.m.), creo que me tengo que ir tengo que llegar a tiempo-

-Oh, esta bien papá que te vaya bien, ¡suerte!- dijo sakura dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla, nos vemos después- siguió sakura haciendo una señal con la mano y diciendo- ¡Adiós!.

-Gracias hija, nos vemos en la noche diviértete- dijo a sakura y subió a su auto.

-Ahhh, Bueno veré que puedo hacer. ¡¡¡Ah! Ya se, llamaré a tomoyo para hacer algo juntas, ¡¡si! podremos hacer la cena para esta noche- dijo entusiasmada.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su amiga.

-Mansión Daidouji ¿con quien desea hablar?- Contestó un mayordomo (Realmente era una mansión grandísima, lujosa y por supuesto bellísima).

-Si, habla Sakura Kinomoto, se encuentra la señorita tomoyo daidouji?- Contestó la joven del otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, un momento por favor, enseguida se la comunico-

En la sala de la mansión Daidouji:

-Mamá, es realmente hermoso, le va a encantar- decía una joven dueña de unos ojos color amatista, con una linda y sedosa cabellera grisácea hasta la cintura, con un pequeño fleco peinado hacia un lado, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco un poco ajustado al cuerpo, el vestido era de manga corta y en los bordes de las mangas tenia un detalle de color azul, en el su cabellera llevaba un broche de un color azul en forma de flor que brillaba por el sol que entraba por un ventanal de la sala.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo hija- Contestó su madre, ella era Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de tomoyo, ella era hermosa al igual que su hija, pero aunque físicamente eran distintas, en cuestión de gustos eran muy parecidas. Sonomi era una mujer de negocios, casi no pasaba tiempo en su hogar y tampoco con tomoyo, pero siempre que tenia día libre la pasaba con su hija, disfrutaban al máximo la compañía tanto de una como de la otra.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar hija, pero en ¿donde crees que sea conveniente que lo guardemos en este momento?- Preguntó la señora daidouji, ella llevaba puesto un traje sastre de saco y falda beige, como toda mujer de negocios, elegante como siempre, debajo de su saco llevaba una blusa roja de seda, y también traía unos zapatos de tacón color arena que hacia juego con su traje sastre, llevaba el cabello como siempre lo ha tenido el mismo corte de hace 7 años, pero diferente acomodo.

-Por el momento creo que sería mejor dejarlo en el estudio, para que sakura no lo vea hasta el momento indicado- dijo la amatista con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y emocionada.

Entrando el mayordomo a la sala y dirigiéndose hacia la señora daidouji:

-Con su permiso señora daidouji, señorita la llaman por teléfono-

-¿Quién es?-

-La señorita Kinomoto-

-Ah! muchas gracias Franchesco, puedes retirarte-

-Gracias, con su permiso- dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia para después salir de la sala.

- Hola Sakura!- Saludó tomoyo.

-Hola tomoyo ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien gracias, ¿y tú?-

-También gracias, tomoyo hablaba para preguntarte algo-

-Eh, si, dime sakura ¿Qué pasa?- Contestó tomoyo preocupada.

-Solo para saber si tienes planes para esta tarde-

-Pues…- Y miró a su mama que le hacia señas de despedida- Un momento, permíteme sakura-

-Si, de acuerdo-

-Mamá ¿A dónde vas?-

-Oh! Recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer, saluda a sakura de mi parte, nos vemos después cariño- dijo sonomi para después salir de la sala.

- ¿Si, Hola Sakura ¿estas ahí?- Preguntó tomoyo algo apenada.

-Ah! si tomoyo, ¿Que pasó?-

-Nada, bueno sakura sobre, si tengo planes para esta tarde, pues no, no los tengo, si gustas puedes venir a visitarme y hacemos algo juntas- dijo tomoyo feliz.

- Si, Bueno te hablaba, principalmente para pasar la tarde juntas y cocinar algo para la cena ¿Qué te parece?-

-Claro amiga, entonces te espero aquí-

-Pues… en realidad tenia pensado que fuera aquí en mi casa pero…- Y fue interrumpida por tomoyo.

- De acuerdo sakura, ahí estaré-

- Esta bien, entonces aquí te espero-

-Si! estaré ahí a las 7:00- (p.m.)- ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si, pero mejor a las 6:00 – (p.m.)- para Salir un rato, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si! entonces a las 6:00, hasta entonces sakura, bye, bye- Se despidió tomoyo.

- De acuerdo hasta entonces- Contestó Sakura para después colgar.

-Bueno, entonces ahora solo tendré que preparar la comida, para cuando lleguen mi papá y mi hermano.

En eso vio el refrigerador y había una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"_Querida sakura:_

_Tu hermano y yo no llegaremos a comer, llegaremos por la noche, así que no estaremos por lo pronto en casa, cuídate y diviértete mucho, y come bien por favor"._

_Con cariño, Tu padre que te quiere:_

_Fujitaka._

-Oh! bueno entonces prepararé lo suficiente para mi, prepararé un filete de pollo y lo acompañaré con una ensalada riquísima- dijo entusiasmada y hambrienta.

Después de que sakura comió, puso un disco en el stereo, era música tranquila y relajante, escuchó música sentada en el sofá por un momento y subió a su habitación por una lista de cosas a comprar para la cena y algunas otras cosas para la casa, bajó y se quedó nuevamente en el sofá, pero esta vez recostada en él, y se dispuso a escuchar la música miró el techo por un momento y sentía los ojos pesados entonces los fue cerrando hasta quedarse dormida.

Ya eran las 5:00 (p.m.) y en la mansión daidouji:

Tomoyo se dirigió al estudio para llevar ahí la figura que era hermosa, la que llevó Sonomi ese mismo día y que le fascinó a tomoyo.

-Ahhh- suspiró- Tal y como se lo pedí a mi madre que lo quería, es realmente hermoso, espero que a sakura le guste, por que es especialmente para ella- sonrió la amatista.

-Ahí! Muero de ganas por ver la cara de sakura cuando se lo entregue- dijo tomoyo entusiasmada e ilusionada y con estrellitas en los ojos imaginándose ese momento. (Jajaja, imagínensela).

La figura a la que se refería tomoyo era el regalo de sakura para su cumpleaños, que seria dentro de dos meses pero lo preparó con tiempo por que era algo especial para su amiga. El regalo era: una figura de cristal en forma de una flor de cerezo y abajo decía el nombre de su amiga. Era real y verdaderamente hermoso, eso era lo que realmente se puede decir Arte y era especial, algo justamente para su prima y mejor amiga sakura que ella era como una hermana, la hermana que nunca tuvo.

La vio por última vez para después taparla con una manta para que no estuviera al intemperie, así no se ensuciaría. Buscó entre un cajón del escritorio y encontró una cajita donde había lápices y lapiceras, la abrió y saco una lapicera, abrió otro cajón del mismo escritorio y sacó una hoja en forma de cuadro que es para dejar notas, y empezó a escribir lo siguiente:

_Mamá:_

_Salí a la casa de sakura donde prepararemos la cena, vuelvo hasta tarde, prometo traerte algo especial._

_Tu hija que te quiere:_

_Tomoyo_

-Franchesco- decía tomoyo- Saldré a visitar a sakura, ¿Crees que puedas llevarme?-

-Por supuesto señorita, con mucho gusto- Respondió Franchesco.

-Gracias-

-Franchesco ¿Crees que mi madre vea la nota que le deje sobre el escritorio del estudio?- Preguntó la joven.

-Estoy seguro que si señorita, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- contestó

-Por que mi madre casi siempre esta ocupada y no pasa mucho tiempo en casa ni conmigo, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa trabajando- dijo con algo de tristeza, y recordando uno de esos días de su infancia en los que tomoyo esperaba a su mamá hasta muy tarde y siempre se quedaba dormida, y no veía a su mamá hasta el día siguiente.

-No se preocupe señorita, su madre la quiere muchísimo y es lo más importante para la señora daidouji, usted es su mundo entero, solo que la señora trabaja muy duro para que usted este orgullosa de ella y nunca le falte nada- le explicaba el mayordomo.

-Si tienes razón, "_Pero nunca me ha faltado nada"- _dijo en voz muy baja.-_"Solo me falta estar con ella mas tiempo, dinero nunca nos ha faltado, el dinero nunca ha sido problema, ella trabaja mucho por que es muy trabajadora y responsable, si, eso es lo que pasa-_ pensó tomoyo.

-Si, tal vez en realidad es eso- dijo tomoyo en voz alta.

-¿Si, señorita ¿Me decía algo?- preguntó franchesco.

-¿Eh…? No, nada, solo pensaba en voz alta-

-Oh, disculpe-

-No hay de que preocuparse-

-Bueno hemos llegado señorita- dijo franchesco avisando a tomoyo.

-Si, muchas gracias franchesco- dijo agradecida la joven

-¿Se le ofrece algo más señorita?-

-No, gracias franchesco, puedes volver a casa, yo llamaré cuando este lista ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo señorita, que tenga buen día- dijo haciendo una reverencia y al mismo tiempo se despedía.

-Muchas gracias igualmente-

La bella joven amatista, tocó el timbre y esperó a que su amiga le abriera la puerta.

-Ding dong… ding dong- se escuchaba el timbre en la casa de los Kinomoto.

Sakura apenas despertaba de su sueño, pero no recordó sus planes para esa tarde, se quedó completamente dormida y escuchó el timbre y vio el reloj que marcaba las 6:00 (p.m.), pero no hizo mucho caso y repitió la hora en voz alta.

-Hmm, son las 6:00, vaya que bien, como que tenia algo que hacer pero…, Ah tomoyo, es verdad lo había olvidado el timbre que escuche es el de aquí el de la casa, no del sueño, debe ser tomoyo ahí no! que tonta soy- decía una sakura algo asustada.

Corrió hacia la puerta rápidamente para no hacer esperar más a su amiga y prima.

-Ah! Hola tomoyo, disculpa por no abrir enseguida- dijo sakura muy apenada.

-No te preocupes sakura, todo esta bien- dijo tomoyo sonriente.

-Y dime ¿Tenías mucho rato esperando?- Preguntó sakura más apenada.

-No, era la 3ª vez que timbraba, además no te preocupes de verdad esta bien, cálmate- dijo riéndose.

-Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar, pero es que me quede dormida- y vio a su amiga que se estaba riendo- Un momento… de que te ríes tomoyo?- Preguntó confundida.

-Es que…- y se rió de nuevo- Mira!- y apunto hacia la cabeza de sakura y se rió de nuevo.

-Eh…?- Sakura no entendía nada.

Se dirigió hacia un espejo que estaba en la sala y vio que tenia el cabello alborotado, se veía algo chistosa con el cabello así, parecía como si un remolino hubiera pasado sobre su cabeza. Y sakura también se rió al verse así.

-Ah! jajá jajá es que me dormí en el sofá- explicó para después cepillarse su linda y castaña cabellera.-Listo, así esta mejor-

Tomoyo solo asintió y sonrió en forma de afirmación.

-Y bien, ¿Deseas algo de tomar tomoyo?- Preguntó sakura cortésmente.

-Agua estaría bien gracias- Contestó

-De acuerdo ahora vuelvo-

Sakura entró a la cocina y sirvió un vaso con agua para después salir hacia la sala y dárselo a tomoyo.

-Aquí tienes tomoyo-

-Gracias sakura- le dijo sonriente.

- Y bien ¿pensaste en algo para la cena sakura?- Preguntó tomoyo después de terminar de darle el primer sorbo al vaso con agua-

- Pues…, En realidad…Este… Mmm, tal vez tallarines y por supuesto un postre, ¿Que te parece?- dijo sakura

-Me parece bien- Contestó- ¿Tienes lo necesario?-

-Casi, solo falta comprar los fideos y un poco de chocolate semi-amargo para el postre, y… algunas cosas que hacen falta en la cocina- Terminó de decir sakura

-Muy bien, entonces ¡¡Manos a la obra, vayamos a comprar lo necesario- dijo tomoyo entusiasmada.

-Si¡¡.- contestó sakura, buscando su lista de cosas a comprar, pero no la encontraba y dirigió su mirada hacia una mesita que estaba al lado del sofá.- Ahí estas te encontré!-

- ¿Me decías algo sakura?- Preguntó tomoyo desde la puerta principal

-Eh, no vamos ¡-

Ya en la calle rumbo a su destino donde comprarían lo necesario, iban platicando sobre los bocadillos para la cena, pasaron por un parque, donde sakura vio a un chico dueño de unos hermosos color ámbar, con el cabello color miel, pero un poco más oscuro, era muy atractivo. ( N/A: ¡¡¡Todo un galán, jeje, como me gustaría haber estado ahí!).

El llevaba puesto una camisa color azul marino con un pantalón color caqui y unos zapatos cafés, (N/A: Se veía guapísimo!), un chico ideal.

La mirada esmeralda y ámbar se cruzaron por primera vez y sakura solo le regalo una sonrisa, (N/A: típico en ella jejeje ya saben), y siguió su camino, pero el solo volteo hacia otro lado y se portó indiferente y frío ante esa mirada de aquella bella chica y no le dio interés y siguió su camino.

-Entremos- dijo sakura para hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

Pero tomoyo no hacia caso al ver a una niña sola con un globo en la mano, pero en ese momento llegó una mujer bien parecida y tomó la mano de la niña y caminaron juntas evidentemente era su madre.

Tomoyo miró con nostalgia esa escena y recordó algo de su infancia:

-----------------------------Flash back--------------------

-Franchesco, ¿Por que no viene mamá a pasear con nosotros?- Preguntó la pequeña.

-La señora daidouji, no pudo venir con nosotros puesto que tiene bastante trabajo, pero tal vez la señora venga con usted a pasear la próxima vez señorita- dijo sonriente franchesco.

Tomoyo veía a los demás niños con sus padres y se sentía triste de que su madre no estuviera a su lado.

La pequeña miró a su alrededor y los demás niños empezaban a irse con sus padres a casa y ella volteo a su lado y ahí estaba Franchesco, un amigo que estaba siempre cuidándola y que siempre estaba con ella.

-Mamá- susurro la pequeña y miro hacia el cielo.

-Es hora de volver a casa señorita- Dijo franchesco mirando a la pequeña.

-Si- contestó tomoyo mirando y tomando la mano de su fiel amigo y mayordomo franchesco.

----------------------------- Fin del flash back-----------------------

-Tomoyo, tomoyo, ¿Estas bien, ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó la castaña preocupada por su amiga.

-Eh? ah! si claro, perdón sakura entremos- contestó tomoyo reaccionando.

Compraron lo necesario y fueron a casa de sakura. Cocinaron lo que habían planeado, cenaron y tomoyo habló a su casa para que Franchesco fuera por ella, mientras sakura limpiaba la mesa del comedor.

-Bueno sakura- suspiró un poco- me la pase muy bien muchas gracias-

-No hay de que, yo también me la pase muy bien- dijo sonriente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos se escuchó que tocaban el timbre.

-Bien creo que es franchesco- dijo tomoyo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-Si, de acuerdo- contestó sakura yendo tras de su amiga.

-Adiós, sakura nos vemos el lunes en la preparatoria, gracias por la cena-

-Si, nos veremos hasta entonces, y no te preocupes, mas bien gracias a ti que viniste y me ayudaste con la cena- dijo esto agitando la mano en señal de despedida- Que pases buenas noches-

Tomoyo subió al auto e hizo lo mismo que sakura, agitó la mano y el auto arrancó.

El lunes por la mañana en casa de los Kinomoto. (Bueno en realidad en la habitación de sakura).

Timbró el reloj despertador dando a conocer a su dueña que tenía que despertar.

-Ring…Ring…, son las seis horas con treinta minutos- decía el reloj.

-Mmm, oh un ratito más, solo 5 min.- y lo apagó y se quedó dormida por un rato más.

-Monstruo, vamos despierta, ¿No piensas ir a clases o que?- Dijo touya con su típico tono.

Abrió la puerta al no recibir respuesta de su hermana.

-Ah¡¡- suspiro- Lo siento monstruo, pero tengo que hacerlo- dijo touya con una risita divertida y se acercó un poco a ella como si fuera a susurrarle algo al oído.

-¡¡Auxilio!Un incendio! todo se quema ahhhhhh!- gritó y comenzó a mover la silla para hacer un poco más de ruido.

La joven se despertó sobresaltada y muy alarmada.

-¿Qué,¿Cómo, ¿Cuándo, ¿Dónde, Ahhh!- Pegó el brinco bastante asustada, al oír a su hermano con tremendo grito.

-Jajajajajaja- Touya se reía a carcajada suelta.

-¡¡¡Uyyy hermano!- gritó asustada y enfadada a la vez.

-Sabía que con eso era más que suficiente- dijo burlonamente saliendo de la habitación.

-Me asustaste ¡¡¡Tonto!- le reprochó- Me las pagarás ya verás- dijo enfadada.

-Ja, vamos mejor agradece que te desperté, ya es tarde y no despertabas monstruo- dijo touya desde la puerta. –Vamos date prisa si no llegaremos tarde-

-Ah, es verdad faltan 10 min. A las 7:00 (a.m.), ¡¡oh no, me quedé dormida de nuevo, Ah, ¿Donde esta mi uniforme, ¿Donde esta, ¿Donde esta¡¡, ahh, te encontré- Suspiró aliviada, se vistió apuradísima y salió de su habitación echando polvo de tan rápido que iba, bajó las escaleras y se despidió de su padre para después irse corriendo lo mas rápido posible para llegar a tiempo.

Llegando a la prepa y entrando a su respectivo salón.

-¡¡¡Hola sakura! por lo que veo, solo dormiste 5 min. de nuevo después de que timbró tu despertador ¿verdad?- rió tomoyo.

-¡Hola, jejeje, si solo 5 min.- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Ya viste a los nuevos compañeros de clase?- comentó tomoyo

-¿Nuevos, ¿Dónde?- dijo sakura sin entender nada.

-Ahí están- señaló tomoyo- "_Al parecer todavía no despierta por completo, jijiji"_, -pensó.

Sakura giró un poco la cabeza para atrás, para ver lo que señalaba su amiga, y ahí estaba el chico que había visto el sábado por la tarde en el parque, el ambarino que les robaba suspiros a todas las chicas de la clase, junto con otro chico igual de atractivo, era guapísimo, era alto con cabello negro dueño de unos ojos color añil (índigo, o azul), era de piel blanca, con unos anteojos que le daban un toque interesante, eran guapísimos esos dos chicos, como unos galanes de ensueño.

Al lado del joven ambarino, se encontraba una bella joven de cabello negro, ojos color escarlata, delgada y de piel blanca, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta y al igual que las chicas, los chicos observaban a esta hermosa chica.

-Ah! Hola, soy Kinomoto Sakura, mucho gusto-dijo saludando a sus nuevos compañeros de clase y con una gotita mas grande que la anterior.

-¡Hola! soy Hiragizawa Eriol, el gusto es mió- Contestó cortésmente el chico de ojos color índigo.

Sakura sonrió y respondió amablemente el saludo de mano de eriol.

Dirigió la mirada hacia los otros dos chicos, pero no hubo señales de nada, solo se mostraban indiferentes.

Hasta que la chica de ojos escarlata miró a la castaña y decidió saludarla al menos por educación ya que era nueva.

-Hola!. Li- Meiling, mucho gusto, él es mi primo Li-Shaoran- y le lanzó una mirada al ambarino.

-Ah, mucho gusto Li-Meiling y Li-Shaoran, bueno yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, y ella es mi amiga Daidouji Tomoyo, si gustan me pueden llamar por mi nombre- dijo amablemente. -Aunque en realidad, me parece que ya te he visto antes – dirigiéndose hacia el ambarino.

El ambarino solo tenía la vista perdida y no hacía caso a ningún comentario de la castaña, pero al escuchar lo último que había dicho, respondió- A mi no me parece, nunca te visto- Contestó aún con la mirada perdida en otro lado.

La castaña se incomodo por el comentario que había hecho, al parecer no había sido la mejor forma de romper el hielo.

-Lo siento, tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no eras tú, discúlpame por haberte confundido- dijo sakura tratando de corregirse.

-A sus lugares jóvenes por favor, la clase esta por comenzar- dijo el profesor entrando al aula, se sentó en su respectivo lugar y comenzó a nombrar lista.

Cuando terminó de nombrar lista: – Supe que hay alumnos nuevos, háganme favor de pasar al frente y decirme sus nombres completos y agregarlos a la lista- terminó de decir el profesor amablemente.

Y los 3 nuevos alumnos, se pusieron de pie y cada una le dio su respectivo nombre y volvieron a su lugar.

-De acuerdo, ¿ya nadie mas falta?- Preguntó- De acuerdo, entonces comencemos- y empezó a dar la clase.

_-"Vaya es muy serio este chico y un poco raro, la chica me pareció amable y el otro chico me cayó muy bien"- _Pensaba sakura, dirigió su mirada hacia tomoyo y sonrió.

Dieron el timbre y el profesor terminó su clase y se retiró, después entró el siguiente profesor de la siguiente clase.

-Bien jóvenes, Muy buenos días tengan todos ustedes- dijo el amable profesor dándose cuenta que había alumnos nuevos.- Y bien jóvenes ustedes son…-

Se pusieron de pie los 3 jóvenes y se presentaron ante el maestro.

-Perfecto jóvenes y díganme ¿De donde son ustedes?

Los primos respondieron primero: - De hong kong, profesor- contestaron los 2 en coro.

-Y usted joven- prosiguió el profesor dirigiéndose a eriol.

-Yo soy de Inglaterra profesor- contestó aún de pie.

-Bienvenidos sean jóvenes, bien, comencemos la clase de hoy-

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a poner atención a la clase. Después hubo un receso y salieron a desayunar, como era costumbre tomoyo y sakura se reunían pero esta vez estaban también con ellas los compañeros nuevos de la clase.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que acostumbraban hacer en su rato libre?- Preguntó la amable tomoyo.

Todos miraron a la chica y eriol contestó la pregunto de ella. Mientras que el ambarino pensaba: _-"Es verdad es la misma chica que vi el sábado en el parque, ja bueno que mas da, ahora será mi compañera de clase, como si en verdad me importara"- _Y miró a la chica de ojos esmeraldas y sakura sintió su mirada y lo vio pero shaoran solo se volteo a otro lado, ignorando esas miradas.

-Bien, pues yo en Inglaterra pasaba el tiempo con mi prima Nakuru y su mascota Spinel Sun, y 2 buenos amigos y solo platicábamos sobre algún tema poco interesante. Pero era un ambiente agradable- contestó Eriol regalándole una bella sonrisa a tomoyo.

-Oh ya veo- contestó la de ojos amatistas.

-Y Ustedes ¿Qué hacen en este rato libre?- Pregunto eriol.

-Pues… nosotras comemos un pequeño refrigerio, y platicamos por un rato mientras dan el timbre y pues hacemos muchas cosas juntas- Sonrió tomoyo.

-Oh entiendo, cosas de chicas- Sonrió pícaramente.

-Jajaja, si por así decirlo- dijo sakura con una gotita en la cabeza y recordó al mismo tiempo que iban también a ver a algunos chicos jugar fútbol.

-Ya veo- Dijo meiling- Nosotros hacíamos algo parecido en hong kong, pero a diferencia de ustedes nosotros íbamos a hacer algunos asuntos de la familia, verdad shaoran- dijo meiling, para que shaoran se incorporara a la platica, pero no lo hizo.

-Si- Respondió Shaoran secamente.

_-"Uff, creo que mi primo no va a cambiar mucho viviendo aquí, pero al menos que este aquí con nosotros ya es un avance"-_ Pensó meiling.

Sonó el timbre de entrada a clases de nuevo y todos volvieron al aula. Escucharon la clase hicieron sus debidos apuntes, y anotaron su tarea, que era poco. Después todos salieron para ir a sus respectivos hogares, pero los 5 chicos se quedaron al último, pero después se fueron tomoyo y eriol por unos libros a la biblioteca y meiling iría a hablar con el director, mientras que sakura y shaoran se quedaron a recoger los libros que habían quedado y los guardaban en un locker que tenia el profesor, eso lo hicieron por ordenes de él mismo.

-Bien, creo que solo falta aquel libro- señaló sakura hacia una butaca- Me lo podrías pasara por favor- decía desde un banquito en el que ella estaba de pie para alcanzar el ultimo espacio de la primer división, giró un poco para tomar el libro que le pasaba el ambarino y colocarlo en su lugar, cuando lo hizo volteo para atrás para bajarse del banquito pero se tropezó con su otro pie, y callo encima de shaoran que estaba detrás de ella, pero por el tropiezo de sakura ahora sakura estaba encima de él, por accidente……

"Este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic espero que les guste"

_ATTE:_

_Katsumi00 (Carolina)_

-IMPORTANTE:"Lean y dejen reviews, por favor."


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes como ya todos bien saben son de Clamp.

**------------------------ CEREZO DE CRISTAL----------------**

**Capitulo Nº 2**

Cambie el titulo por cuestiones de mejoramiento

-¿Dónde estarán Li y sakura, creo que ya se tardaron ¿no crees?- Le decía tomoyo a Eriol algo preocupada por que no llegaba su amiga.

-No te preocupes tal vez se entretuvo con algo- Contestó Eriol

-Si, tienes razón-

-¡Mira aquí viene!- dijo Eriol

Tomoyo volteo para dar crédito de que lo que decía era cierto.

-¡Sakura, ¿Dónde estas, te estábamos esperando- dijo tomoyo

-Ah, jejeje- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza –Es que me caí- contestó sakura un poco sonrojada.

-¿¡Estas bien, ¿No te pasó nada?- decía preocupada tomoyo

-Si, estoy bien jejeje- decía sakura con la gotita aún más grande.

Mientras tanto Meiling hablaba con el director aún, sobre el intercambio que se había hecho para ingresar a la preparatoria, el intercambio desde Hong Kong a Japón.

-Entonces esperare la documentación que falta para que todo sus archivos de su primo y usted queden completos, ¿De acuerdo?- Decía el señor director.

-Si de acuerdo señor, solo quería preguntarle una cosa más, he visto que los alumnos tienen credencial para identificarse al entrar, las credenciales son sólo para alumnos ¿verdad? – Decía meiling muy atenta a cada requerimiento que se necesitara para la escuela.

-Si, tiene usted razón, se las tendrán para pasado mañana puesto que mañana daré la orden de sus credenciales para que el Miércoles ya las tengan listas- Contestó el director.

Mientras que afuera estaba shaoran esperando a Meiling, y pensaba un poco lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos, pero en realidad no entendía por que daba importancia a algo así.

-Ahh- suspiró Shaoran- Que chica tan más tonta por haber tropezado con su mismo pie ja, que tonta- Decía Shaoran y recordaba algo de lo ocurrido –"_Solo que no se que es lo que en realidad esa chica tiene, vi algo raro en sus ojos, pero, espera que estúpido eso a ti que te importa"- _Se decía a si mismo Shaoran pero en sus pensamientos.

**------------------------------------- En la dirección: -------------------------------**

-Bien entonces estaremos esperando nuestras identificación para no tener que entrar como una desconocida a la Preparatoria- Dijo Meiling finalizando la conversación –Bien entonces tendré después de haber aclarado mis dudas fue un placer saludarlo señor director, yo me retiro, con su permiso- Dijo esto haciendo una reverencia para después abrir la puerta e irse a su casa puesto que ella ya sabia que Shaoran le estaba esperando.

-Hasta luego señorita que tenga buen día y estudie por favor- dijo esto en forma de respuesta a la despedida de meiling, pero lo último lo dijo con un modo algo cómico.

**-----------------Fuera de la oficina del director.------------------**

-Tardaste en salir Meiling ¿Pasó algo?- Decía el ambarino.

-No, por supuesto que no, solo estaba dándole algunos datos necesarios para nuestro archivo escolar puesto que era desconocido- explicaba meiling.

-Oh, ya veo ¿y todo bien?-

-Si primo todo bien, vayamos a casa, de seguro Wei nos esta esperando para la comida-

Shaoran solo asintió.

**---------------------------------En casa de los Kinomoto---------------------------**

-¡Ya llegue!- decía sakura llegando a su linda y calida casa.

-¡Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu escuela?- Preguntaba Fujitaka, recibiendo a su hija.

-Pues… muy bien papá y ¿A ti como te fue hoy en tu trabajo?- contestó sakura.

-Todo bien, gracias-

-Que bien, me alegro, uf!- suspiro sakura – Mi hermano ¿No ha llegado?- Preguntó sakura algo extrañada de no ver a su hermano en casa a esa hora.

-Oh, no ha llegado, creo que no tarda en llegar- contesto –Pero dime… ¿Te pasa algo sakura, te noto algo… no se ¿Cansada se podría decir?- dijo Fujitaka viendo un poco rara a como era ella.

-Eh… Si, eso es jejeje- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, por que sabia lo que en realidad le pasaba.-Bueno papá iré a mi habitación, bajare cuando llegue Touya para comer los 3 juntos ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, esta bien querida, descansa un rato y cuando llegue Touya te aviso para que comamos los tres- Dijo sonriente.

Sakura subió las escaleras y entró a su respectiva habitación, después de haber entrado se dejó caer sobre la cama, para pensar un poco en lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a casa.

-Ahhh!- suspiró de cansancio y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado -¿Cómo fue que me paso eso, que vergüenza- dijo en voz alta –_"Pero… en realidad… esos ojos, sentí algo inexplicable, no se si sentí miedo o mas bien vergüenza cuando nos miramos y tan cerca"- _pensaba sakura con los ojos cerrados por un momento.

-_"Bueno… que por cierto… NO¡ NO¡ NO¡ Sakura pero ¿¡ Que te pasa, ¿¡En que estas pensando? por Dios,¿¡ Acaso estas pensando que el te inspiró ternura con esa mirada, No, no, no, Sakura no te confundas, además él ha demostrado ser frío contigo- _Pensaba y al mismo tiempo se contestaba ella sola.

-No! Pero… por cierto… No creo que sea tan malo ¿o si, todos tienen un lado bueno y malo, me sorprendió por que se ha portado muy indiferente pero esta vez, cuando me tropecé… mostró todo lo contrario. –Decía sakura reflexionando ante tal caso que había recordado.

Entonces fue cuando recordó lo sucedido al terminar las clases.

**-------------------------------------- Flash Back ---------------------------------**

**------------En el salón de la preparatoria de Tomoeda: -----------------**

Sakura acomodaba el ultimo libro que faltaba para guardarse, el mismo que ella le había pedido a Li, que se lo pasara, pero ella sin querer y sin pensarlo había tropezado con su propio pie al tratar de bajar del banquito, y detrás de ella se encontraba Li, por lo que sin esperarse cayó encima de ¡¡¡él!

-¡Trackkk,- se escuchó que se movió el banquito.

Los dos chicos solo se miraron por unos cuantos minutos pero el ambarino al darse cuenta de la situación volteo hacia otro lado y trato de levantarse pero como sakura estaba encima de el pues le fue imposible hacerlo rápidamente entonces se aclaró la garganta un poco, y sakura entendió a la perfección, pero estaba muy apenada y estaba roja como un tomate, pero mas que un tomate iba casi a explotar de tan colorada que estaba.

-Eh… Yo… Lo… Sien...to mu…cho- Dijo esto y se levanto rápidamente. –Disculpa Li, soy una tonta, discúlpame por favor- dijo bastante apenada.

-No te preocupes no fue nada, esta bien, solo que la próxima vez ten más cuidado, ¿De acuerdo?- Contestó el ambarino.

Fue un poco amable por que al parecer ese mismo día por la mañana no le dirigió ninguna palabra y se portaba frío. No reaccionó como sakura imaginaba.

_-" Uff, vaya esperaba algo peor, pero al parecer no es tan frío, y tan desagradable como yo había pensado pero en este momento realmente estoy deseando que me trague la tierra, ahhh, ja y digo que me fue bien por que con la reacción de esta mañana al parecer no le caigo muy bien".- _Pensaba sakura algo nerviosa por la reacción del ambarino.

-Bien, me voy- dijo shaoran.

-Ah, si, Adiós, ¡Hasta mañana!- Dijo sakura

Pero shaoran no contestó y solo salió del aula para ir a donde se encontraba meiling. De nuevo actuó indiferente y frío, sakura se desilusionó por que a ella le gustaba llevarse bien con los demás pero este chico era distinto, él no mostraba querer tratarla más o conocerla, a él le daba igual.

_-" ¡¡¡Hay Sakura, ¿¡Como se te ocurre tal torpeza, Pero es que esa mirada, no la había notado esta mañana, bueno tal vez no sea tan malo como pienso, al menos no fue tan duro conmigo, pero…"- _Y recordó esos ojos ámbares, y se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Eh…? Pero si esto es…una foto… ¡Que raro, ¿Quién podrá ser? – Decía sakura al levantar una pequeña foto que estaba en el piso, era la foto de una mujer, pero era desconocida para sakura, ella nunca la había visto.

_- "¿Qué fue lo que paso, ¿Por qué me quede como un tonto mirándola, esa chica… es… extraña y… bueno… yo… tengo que ir por Meiling si eso haré" –_Decía mentalmente shaoran.

**--------------------------------- Fin del Flash back ------------------------------**

-¡Es verdad, ¡la foto! me pregunto ¿Quién será, además de ¿Quién será el dueño de esta foto, al parecer es una mujer muy hermosa, mañana preguntaré en el salón si es de alguien o si la conocen- Decía sakura recordando la foto.

-¡¡Monstruo, ya esta lista la comida- Dijo Touya desde la sala.

Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos y dudas contestó:

-¡¡Siii! Ya voy- y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-¡Hola hermano, ¿¡como te fue hoy?- Preguntó sakura al ver a su hermano algo cansado.

-Bien Monstruo gracias ¿y a ti?- Contestó cansado.

-Pues, bien también, Pero tu tienes cara de… - Dijo sakura

-¿De que?- dijo en tono gruñón- vamos contesta-

-Ah! jajaja, solo tienes cara de cansado nada más- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Bueno!…, y ¿Qué te paso en la rodilla?- pregunto touya viendo un raspón en la rodilla de sakura.

-Eh… nada, nada, solo me tropecé, eso fue todo- concluyó sakura.

-Si, solo un raspón, déjame ver- insistió touya.

-No es nada hermano de verdad- decía sakura

-Si, tienes razón, no te paso nada grave, ja pues como no si tú eres un monstruo y tienes protección integrada jajaja- se burlaba

-¡¡¡¡Uyyyy, ahora veras, te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho- agarro un cojín y se lo lanzó en la cara a touya..

En eso touya iba a responder el almohadazo, pero en ese momento entró su papá.

-Listo la comida esta servida, a comer- decía Fujitaka invitando a sus hijos a comer.

En ese momento touya soltó el cojín y fue hacia la mesa para comer.

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad Monstruo te lo aseguro- dijo en el oído de sakura.

-Si, de seguro ja- rió sakura un poco desafiante- Bien papá, te ayudo-

-Oh gracias hija-

Todos se sentaron a comer, después de que terminaron, recogieron la mesa y la cocina y todos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer. Sakura, estaba en su habitación leyendo unos apuntes. Fujitaka estaba en la Universidad trabajando y Touya estaba viendo T.V. en la sala, por que era su día libre, y no tenia nada que hacer.

-Ahhh, ya estoy cansada, y tengo sueño, dormiré un poco- dijo sakura exhausta de tanto estudiar sus apuntes.

La joven empezó a quedarse dormida hasta que lo logró, de tanto cansancio sus bellas esmeraldas se iban cerrando poco a poco y descansaban.

-Monstruo no piensas…-Dijo Touya abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor, pero no termino la frase entonces recogió unas libretas que estaban sobre la cama y tapo con una suave sabana el cuerpo de la joven para que descansara mejor.

-Ahhh, bueno creo que lo haré yo- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

**-------------------- En el sueño de Sakura ------------------**

Sakura veía una mujer hermosa, con un vestido blanco y ella le sonreía, pero no le hablaba, sakura contestaba a la sonrisa de la mujer, le parecía una mujer agradable.

Era una mujer hermosa, de piel blanca ojos de un tono color violeta cabello de color entre castaño claro y con un poco de color grisáceo era una cabellera hermosa y lacia.

Sakura en el sueño aun era una niña como de unos 5 años de edad, era como si recordara algo, pero en el sueño no cruzaron palabra alguna. Después se dio cuenta que estaban en un jardín y que la mujer se veía a lo lejos, se acerco un poco hacia ella y había un lago donde la mujer decía algo como en un susurro, cuando la mujer volteo hacia sakura su sueño termino y se despertó.

**------------------Al día siguiente por la mañana -----------**

Sakura se despertó asustada por que no entendió su sueño pero a la vez sentía tranquilidad, pero seguía sin entender nada.

-Esa mujer… es extraño, no entendí el sueño- decía la joven algo confundida. –Bueno tengo que irme si no de nuevo se me hará tarde para llegar a la prepa de nuevo-

-Bueno días papá, buenos dias hermano, nos vemos después. ¡¡¡Adiós! – Dijo bajando las escaleras y despediendose de su papa y hermano para irse a la preparatoria.

-Buenos días sakura, buenos días Monstruo- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo pero cada uno con su respectivo saludo.

**----------------------------------En la Preparatoria Tomoeda-------------------------**

-¡Bueno días Tomoyo, buenos días Hiragizawa, primos Li!- dijo sakura saludando a sus amigos.

-Buenos días sakura- contesto Tomoyo

-Buenos días Kinomoto- Contestaron el joven hiragizawa y la joven de ojos color escarlata, pero el chico de ojos ambarinos no contesto, se hizo muy disimulado ante el saludo.

_-"Tal vez… es por lo de ayer… ¿Será eso, que diferencia a la de ayer- Pensaba sakura._

En eso entra el profesor y comienzan las clases del día.

_-"¡¡Oh, por cierto… ¿Donde deje la foto de ayer, ah! si por aquí ha de estar"- _Y comenzó a buscar el retrato. _–"Oh si aquí esta"- _Y mira detenidamente la foto –_"Pero si esta mujer yo… la vi en… ¿mi sueño, ¿Que tiene que ver, bueno en el receso pregunto de quien es" –_Pensaba sakura. Reacciono sakura así al darse cuenta que no la había visto antes o más bien eso pensaba ella.

Llegó el receso y a sakura se le olvidó preguntar sobre la foto. Todos salieron al receso y comenzaron a platicar, pero después de un rato dieron el timbre de entrada, para que los alumnos volvieran a clases.

Cuando ya se estaban yendo todos, sakura estaba en la puerta del su salón y se le vino a la mente la mujer del sueño….

**------------------------------------ Fin del Capitulo---------------------------------------**

-¡¡¡¡Agradezco a Lunita Kinomoto, a Naomi Girl y a kamui por sus reviews, muchas gracias!.

Espero que les guste el fic cuando terminen de leer dejen reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo, eso motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno en el siguiente capitulo pasarán cosas raras, Uyyy, jajaja ¿Quién será la mujer de la foto, en el próximo capitulo sabrán un poco más de ella, y también sabrán quien es el dueño de la foto, así que espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes como todos saben les pertenece a clamp

**-------------------------------- CEREZO DE CRISTAL ----------------------------**

**Capitulo Nº 3**

En ese momento vio a una mujer algo parecida a la mujer de la fotografía.

-Ella… ¿Es la mujer de la foto?... Creo que lo mejor será acercarme a ella para averiguarlo, tal vez esta foto le pertenezca- dijo sakura.

La mujer entro al salón de música y sakura iba detrás de ella.

-Hola muy buenas tardes tenga usted señor- decía la mujer

-Buenas tardes tenga usted señora Showashi- Decía el profesor de música

Sakura al escuchar que saludaban se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

-Eh…Disculpe yo…- y sakura vio que no era la misma mujer, entonces se dio cuenta que la había confundido.

-Si? Señorita Kinomoto ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- decía el profesor.

-Eh… Bueno este jejeje- y le apareció una gotita en la cabeza- Bueno… yo… estoy buscando a la alumna Daidouji ¿No sabe usted si se encuentre ensayando?- Decía sakura para disimular su equivocación hacia la mujer.

-No señorita Kinomoto, la alumna Daidouji no se encuentra aquí, hoy no es día de ensayo para los alumnos del edificio 3- Explicaba el profesor.

-Oh… ya veo, entiendo. Bueno muchas gracias con su permiso- se despedía sakura._-" Uff, por poco y me descubre, bueno por lo visto me equivoque, esa mujer no era la de la fotografía, pero ahyy! ¿En que estoy pensando?- _se decía sakura a si misma.

-Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas?- Decía su amiga de ojos amatistas al verla por el pasillo.

-Eh…, Ah! Tomoyo! pues te estaba buscando- contestó

-¿Buscándome, ¿Por qué, ¿Pasa algo?- decía Tomoyo extrañada.

-Pues… si lo que pasa es que te iba a preguntar sobre las pinturas del taller de arte- explicaba sakura.

-Oh… si entiendo, pues las pinturas se las quedaron los primos Li, ¿La necesitabas en este momento?-

-No, solo que las busque en el taller de arte y no las encontré solo era eso.-

-¿En el taller de arte, Pero… venias del salón de música- Decía tomoyo que al mismo tiempo que no entendía todavía.

-Ah! Jejeje Ups! Es que fui a buscarte al salón de música- Se excusaba sakura, para no decir que había creído ver a la mujer de la foto y que no había tenido éxito, puesto que la había confundido.

-Ah! Entiendo- decía tomoyo con una gotita en la cabeza. _–"Que raro, sakura sabe que hoy no es día de ensayo, ¿Por qué habrá ido, Hmmm… Tal vez otra vez esta distraída y lo olvidó"_- Pensaba tomoyo al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga.

-Entonces… supongo que vas a casa ¿Verdad?- Decía Tomoyo.

-Pues si, voy a casa, estoy un poco agotada, por cierto Tomoyo…-Decía sakura abriendo su mochila para sacar algo de ella. –Tu… ¿Conoces a esta mujer?- Decía sakura sacando el retrato de la mujer que hasta el momento era desconocida.

-Eh…? Pues… No, no me es conocida, ¿Dónde la encontraste?- Preguntaba la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Pues exactamente ayer cuando de recién salíamos de clases- contestaba la castaña.

-¿Ayer, ¿En donde?-

-Pues… la encontré en nuestro salón de clases pero olvide preguntar de quien era o si alguien la conocía-

-Oh, ya veo, entiendo y…¿Qué piensas hacer por el momento, ¿No conoces a la mujer de la fotografía, ¿Nunca la has visto en algún lugar o algo?- Preguntaba la mejor amiga de la castaña.

-Pues… en realidad no la he visto, bueno…-Decía con un dedo en su barbilla, como intentando recordar algo.-Pues si la he visto, no recuerdo en donde, bueno tal vez te sonara extraño pero es que soñé con ella- Explicaba la bella chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿¡¡Que? Pero… ¿Cómo, ¿De verdad sakura?- Preguntaba aun sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Pues si, tal vez creas que estoy loca tomoyo pero de verdad soñé con esta mujer pero fue algo muy extraño no entiendo el por que soñé con ella- Decía sakura algo confundida, al no saber que pensar y decir al respecto.

-Bueno sakura, tal vez exista la posibilidad que la hayas visto antes y no recuerdes, ¿No crees lo mismo?- Decía Tomoyo.

-Pues… si puede ser una posibilidad entre un millón, aunque realmente, no recuerdo muy bien haberla visto antes-

**----------------------Ya en la puerta de la preparatoria.------------------**

-Mira, ahí esta Franchesco- Anunciaba sakura s su mejor amiga.

-Es verdad, y bien sakura ¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?- Se ofrecía la joven de ojos amatistas.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. –Gracias tomoyo, pero prefiero caminar un poco, además de que tengo cosas que hacer, gracias-

-Bueno entonces nos vemos después sakura- y agitaba la mano derecha en señal de despedida.

Mientras sakura hacia lo mismo y le sonreía a su querida amiga, después de que arranco el auto de su amiga se dispuso a tomar el camino a casa, estaba algo cansada por las clases que se habían vuelto algo pesadas por las tareas.

**------------------- En la calle rumbo a la casa de los Kinomoto---------------**

La bella castaña caminaba tranquilamente y pensando en la mujer de la fotografía, la tenia extrañada realmente y tampoco entendía por que no la podía sacar de su mente.

_-"¿Quién será esa mujer, ¿Por qué me intriga tanto?- _Y movió su mochila hacia ella para sacar una vez mas el retrato de aquella mujer –Al parecer es una mujer elegante, tiene el aspecto de una mujer joven al parecer no es grande de edad-

-Hola Kinomoto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Se escuchaba la voz de una chica.

Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos, pudo darse cuenta que esa voz le era familiar y volteo en dirección de la voz de esa chica.

-Hola Li- decía sakura sonriente y saliendo totalmente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa Kinomoto, ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntaba la chica.

-Si claro- ¿Pero que haces por aquí?-

-Pues por esta misma calle vivimos mi primo y yo, ¿Acaso vives tu también por aquí?- Preguntaba Meiling.

-Si así es mi casa queda a dos cuadras más de aquí- Contesto sakura.

-Ya veo, bueno pues mi casa queda por allá- Indicó Meiling a sakura.

-Oh es una casa hermosa-Decía Sakura

-Gracias Kinomoto- decía Meiling algo apenada.-¿No gustas entrar a mi casa y acompañarnos a mi primo y a mi a tomar una tasa de te? y también en unos momentos mas estará lista la comida ¿Gustas acompañarnos?- Decía Meiling cortésmente.

-Gracias Li, pero mi papa y mi hermano me esperan, gracias- decía sakura.

-Oh bueno entiendo entonces nos vemos después Kinomoto ¡¡¡Adiós!- decía Meiling entrando a su respectiva casa.

**------------------- En casa de la familia Kinomoto--------------**

-Y bien papa, ¿Que piensas hacer? respecto al llamado de hoy- decía el hermano mayor de la joven castaña.

-No se muy bien aun Touya, tal vez… de seguro tenga que viajar a tratar ese asunto tan importante- contestaba el señor Kinomoto.

-No se si sea conveniente en este momento papa, ¿No crees que se pueda arreglar desde aquí?- Decía el primogénito de Fujitaka.

-Aun no se si sea eso posible, además no se siquiera la gravedad que tenga este asunto- decía Fujitaka.

-¡¡Ya llegue!- decía una voz de anunciaba que la menor de los Kinomoto había llegado a su calido hogar.

-Bien hijo creo que por el momento es mejor dejarlo así ¿De acuerdo?-

Touya solo asistió y le aseguro que no diría nada a su hermana menor. En ese momento entro la joven castaña hacia la cocina puesto que había escuchado voces provenientes desde ahí. La chica al darse cuenta que su papa y su hermano estaban ahí se dispuso a saludar.

-¡¡¡Hola papa, hermano!-

-¡¡Hola querida!- contestó su padre con su típica sonrisa para darle la bienvenida.

-Hola Monstruo ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo su hermano dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

-Uyyy!- y pudo darse cuenta que algo estaba pasando –Eh… ¿Pasa algo?-decia al notar cierta seriedad en su hermano.-

-No y mejor ve a cambiarte Monstruo- contesto Touya.

-¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…- Pero no termino de decir la frase por tremendo impacto que se llevo en la cara.

-Te dije que habría una oportunidad para cobrármelas Monstruo- dijo touya burlonamente al haberle lanzado un cojín en la cara a su hermana.

-Uyyyy! Ya veras me las pagaras ¡¡¡ven aquí no huyas!- decía sakura con una venita en la cabeza por su enfado, y subió rápidamente las escaleras siguiendo a su hermano que él ya había corrido antes de que su hermana lo alcanzara.

Fujitaka asomó la cabeza un poco para ver el alboroto que pasaba en el segundo piso de su casa y solo sonrió, puesto que tal acción de sus hijos le causaba algo de gracia.

-Ya veras vamos abre la puerta ¡¡¡¡ábrela!- decía furiosa sakura.

-Ja hasta crees, jajaja ¿Por qué debería de abrirle a un Monstruo? que prácticamente en este momento quiere asesinarme- decía touya divertido dentro de su habitación y riéndose.

-Abre la puerta te digo ¡¡¡¡ayyy!- decía sakura furiosa y dándole unos cuantos golpecillos a la puerta para que la abriera.

-Ya Monstruo entiende no voy a abrir, en este momento me encuentro ocupado, tal vez puedas venir cuando te calmes y te abriré con mucho gusto, bueno adiós, suerte para aproxima jajaja- decía Touya burlándose.

-¡¡¡Uyyy!- y se calmo un poco al ocurrírsele algo -Esta bien vendré después hermanito- decía con una risita malévola.

-Eh… ¿Tan pronto se le paso? ja que raro, bueno creo que dormiré un poco para después ir a trabajar- y se recostó en su cama para disponerse a dormir tranquilamente.

**-------------------------------- En la habitación de sakura----------------------**

-Con que si, ja pues ya veras voy hacerte confiar de que se me paso, pero en el momento mas inesperado ja ya veras te daré tu merecido- decía sakura divertida al habérsele ocurrido tal idea.

Sakura comenzó a hacer una especie como de caja de regalo y lo hacia con mucho entusiasmo y al parecer le daba un poco de gracia por lo que iba a hacerle a su querido hermano.

-Bien… veamos, necesito un poco de pegamento y un poco de esto y… ah esto también, y esto, esto y por ultimo esto- decía elaborando una trampa inocente a su hermano mayor. –Jajaja, me quedara bastante bien-

**-------------------- Después de algunas horas en la habitación de Touya--------------**

-Ahhh- bostezaba, despertándose y viendo su reloj. –Creo que es mejor que ya me vaya a trabajar dormí el tiempo necesario así que a trabajar-

Se puso sus respectivos tenis Bans blancos (N/A-No se si se escriba así la marca de los tenis, espero sepan de cuales hablo). Y se peino un poco el cabello para después ir hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Un momento tengo que tener mucho cuidado, no haré mucho ruido para que sakura no se de cuenta de que ya Salí- decía touya preocupado y casi sudando de pensar encontrar a su hermana.

-No, tengo que tener el mayor cuidado, además… - y recordó que su hermana no discutió lo acostumbrado pensó que tal vez ya se le avía pasado. –Bueno tal vez este en su habitación durmiendo.

Y por fin abrió la puerta para salir e irse a su trabajo, de lo contrario llegaría tarde y en su trabajo no toleraban la impuntualidad.

-Uff… creo que todo esta bien por el momento- Y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta principal de la casa. Pero no contaba con lo que se encontraría en la entrada de su casa. Si justamente ahí se encontraba sakura muy alegre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien por lo visto creo que ya te vas a trabajar ¿Cierto?- decía la castaña

-Oh… Monstruo! eres tu ja que coincidencia, bueno yo me voy he… con permiso- decía preocupado el joven.

-¡¡¡Espera! Ten es algo que hice para ti, espero te guste- y le entrego una caja de regalo que ella misma estaba haciendo en su habitación unas horas atrás.

-Eh…? Bueno no se cual sea el motivo pero… al final de cuentas gracias Monstruo- tomo el "regalo" de sakura y salio rumbo a su trabajo.

**------------- Rumbo al trabajo de Touya-------------**

_-"Realmente me parece raro, ¿A que se debe este regalo después de lo de esta tarde, bueno debo admitir que el Monstruo tiene un gran corazón y decidió olvidar lo ocurrido esta tarde"-_ Pensaba Touya.

_-"Pero… esta vez no se molesto por que la haya llamado Monstruo, que raro, bueno llegando al trabajo abro el obsequio del Monstruo"-_ Lo decía en su mente.

-¡¡Touya! espera- decía su mejor amigo Yukito.

-¡¡Yuki! Tu también vas apenas al trabajo ¿Verdad?-

Yukito solo asintió y siguieron su camino. Después de unos segundos Yukito vio la caja de regalo que llevaba Touya en la mano derecha.

-Y bien… ¿Es tuyo?-

-Si… El Monstruo me lo dio-

-¿De verdad, lindo detalle de su parte ¿No crees?-

Touya asintió.

-Por lo que veo no lo has abierto ¿Cierto?-

Touya solo negó.

-Ya veo ¿y por que no lo abres, para ver que es ese lindo detalle-

-De acuerdo tienes razón, yo también quiero saber que es-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo iba a abrir en cuanto llegara al trabajo-

**------------------- Llegando al trabajo-------------**

-Kinomoto la mesa 5 por favor- Decía una chica de la misma edad de Touya.

-Bueno amigo, a trabajar- decía Yukito

Touya suspiro y asintió.

-Buenas Noches, soy Kinomoto y yo me encargare de atenderla, en un momento mas volveré para tomar su orden- dijo dándole la carta para que viera el menú y se decidiera a ordenar para cuando Touya fuera a tomar la orden.

-Gracias joven Kinomoto- le sonrío una mujer de piel blanca, ojos de un tono color violeta, cabello lacio de color entre castaño claro y con un poco de color grisáceo. (N/A:- Siii! es la misma mujer de la fotografía que tiene sakura).

Touya asintió al comentario de la bella mujer y se retiro.

**------------------------- Fin del capitulo--------------------**

-N/A: Bueno primeramente agradezco a las personas que leen y dejan reviews, muchas gracias, pues aquí esta el 3º capitulo espero que les guste al igual que a mi.

Bueno espero sigan dejando reviews, me da mucho leerlos y saber que es lo que opinan.

Bueno agradezco a:

Naomi Girl, Lulablack, Lunita Kinomoto (maestra y amiga), y a Karin7787.

Por cierto me preguntaban si el fic tenia que ver con magia entonces aclaro esa dudita: No, no tiene nada que ver con magia, solo que el sueño era como un recuerdo de sakura de cuando era ella pequeña mas adelante lo sabrán.

Gracias, espero sigan leyendo el fic y dejen reviews, Ah! Por cierto, aun no se descifra la identidad de esa mujer y tampoco el dueño de esa fotografié, bueno eso fue por que a sakura se le olvido preguntar jajaja, para la próxima si investigara se los prometo. Bye, bye.

Atte:

Katsumi00


	4. Chapter 4

Como ya todos saben los personajes le pertenecen a clamp.

**---------------------------- CEREZO DE CRISTAL--------------------------**

Ya ha pasado 1 mes y todos Meiling, Shaoran y Eriol se incorporaron muy bien al grupo, Sakura y Tomoyo son amigas de ellos tres, Shaoran es menos frío con ellas y al parecer se lleva bastante bien con ellas y con algunos compañeros de clases, Eriol como siempre muy gentil y educado con las chicas y era muy amigable con todos, Meiling era una chica agradable y al igual que su primo se incorporó un poco mas al grupo y compartía momentos con sus ahora amigas Tomoyo y Sakura, al igual que se juntaban Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y por ultimo Yamazaki.

**------------------------------- En los jardines de la Preparatoria -------------------------**

-Y bien chicas, ¿Ya pensaron si saldremos a algún lugar, este fin de semana?- Decía un joven de piel color blanca, alto, con un corte de cabello adecuado a su edad que le quedaba bastante bien, el color de su cabello era negro, (N/A: Upss… lo ojos no se en realidad de que color los tenga n.n, pero pues imagínense como es el, pero ya de grande y apuesto por supuesto al igual que Shaoran y Eriol, pero bueno los ojos se los pondré de color… gris oscuro). Ojos color gris oscuro. Era un chico muy agradable y según para algunos era un sabio por tantas cosas que decía saber (N/A: jajaja ya se imaginaran sus mentiras y sus victimas que caían jajaja).

-Pues… en realidad no hemos decidido aún Yamazaki ¿y ustedes no han pensado en nada?- Contestó una joven un poco alta, con el cabello peinado en media coleta, ojos color chocolate y piel morena clara. Le sonreía a su querido amigo y se rumoraba que eran novios, ella y Yamazaki Takashi pero solo eran rumores, la chica le preguntó sonriente.

-No en realidad no, además de que Li no se decide muy bien, por que sabes que Hiragizawa esta disponible y no pone trabas. Él si esta de acuerdo a donde decidan-Contestó Yamazaki.

Al escuchar esto, Eriol sonrió y asintió diciéndole a su amiga Chiharu Mihara que lo que decía Yamazaki era verdad.

-Así es… Por mi no hay problema, y tampoco creo que sea problema para Li que ustedes decidan a donde ir este fin de semana- Decía Eriol a Chiharu, para después dirigir la mirada a su amigo, el chico ambarino, y le lanzó una sonrisa picara -¿Verdad que no hay problema Li?-

-No, por mi no hay problema, estaría bien que decidieran ustedes- Contestó y le mandó una mirada asesina a su amigo Ingles.

-Bien chicas entonces… decidiremos nosotras ¿De acuerdo?- Decía Meiling entusiasmada.

Y las demás chicas asintieron hacia el comentario de su amiga Meiling.

-¡¡Ya se! Tengo una muy buena idea, ¿Que les parece si vamos de paseo?- Decía Tomoyo feliz.

-¿Un paseo? Pues… me parece fantástico- Decía una chica con cabello color café oscuro lo llevaba suelto y llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, ojos color café claros y era un poco baja de estatura a comparación a su amiga Chiharu, y al igual que su amiga Mihara era morena clara Su nombre era Yanagisawa Naoko. -¿Qué dices Rika? ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

Una chica de estatura igual a la de Chiharu, solo asintió.

-Y ¿A ti Sakura? ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntaba la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Si, me parece bien pero… Tu mamá ¿Estará de acuerdo?-

-¡¡¡Claro! Ella estará de acuerdo- Sonreía Tomoyo –Y ustedes chicos ¿Qué opinan?-

-De acuerdo- Contestaron los tres jóvenes en coro.

-Bien entonces le diré a Franchesco que prepare todo para este fin de semana, así que tendré que ir con el para ver en que condiciones se encuentra el lugar ¿De acuerdo?- Decía la mejor amiga de Sakura.

-Y dime Daidouji ¿Cómo es el lugar?- Decía Naoko

-Pues… esta cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Por lo que hay un bosque cerca, por cierto para que mejor lo ubiques, ¿Oíste hablar sobre una casa que se incendió hace varios años atrás? que esta cerca de las afueras de Tomoeda- Contesto Tomoyo.

-Oh…- y colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla como tratando de recordar.-Hmmm… haber… Ah! si claro ya se de cual me hablas- Termino de decir la joven recordando el lugar. –Es donde dicen que asustan ¿verdad?-

-¿¡¡¡ASUSTAN?- Decía Sakura asustada.

Y a Eriol y a Tomoyo les salio una gotita en la nuca.

-Bueno… jejeje esto todavía no se comprueba, además solo son cuentos de la gente nadie afirma haber visto eso que esta diciendo Naoko, Sakura así que no te asustes- Contestó la joven de ojos amatistas con una gotita mas grande que la anterior.

-Te equivocas Daidouji, según se hace muchos años….- y no termino de decir por que sintió una punzada en el pie derecho. –Auu! eso si dolió- Decía el joven.

-Pues si, claro que dolió tenia que hacerlo si no ibas a comenzar a decir otra de tus tantas mentiras y Sakura se iba a asustar- Decía Chiharu.

Y todos empezaron a reírse por la discusión que había comenzado entre Chiharu y Yamazaki. Después de unos minutos dieron el timbre de salida y los chicos comenzaron a irse a sus casas. (N/A: Aclaro ellos estaban en hora libre así que solo esperaban el timbre de salida para irse a sus respectivas casas, ya que en esa preparatoria no podían salir hasta el timbre de salida, jejeje tal vez algo estricto pero bueno así es en esta preparatoria jajaja además que solo tuvieron la ultima hora libre).

Como todos estaban sentados en los jardines de la preparatoria platicaban mientras daban el timbre de salida.

-Bien… tengo que irme nos vemos después, para ponernos de acuerdo para el fin de semana ¿De acuerdo chicos?- decía Chiharu poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno yo creo que también me voy- decía Yamazaki

Y todos sonrieron picaramente al ver que casualmente Yamazaki se iba al mismo tiempo que Chiharu.

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos después que les vaya bien- Dijo Tomoyo.

-Adiós!- dijeron todos en coro.

-Bueno chicas, chicos creo que nosotras nos vamos también ¡¡Adiós!- decían Naoko y Rika.

-Bueno al parecer creo que llego la hora de irnos también- decía Meiling

-Si también nosotros ya nos vamos- decían Sakura y Tomoyo invitando a Eriol si se quería ir con ellas.

-Bien entonces nos vemos después- decían los primos Li

Y los otros tres chicos asintieron.

-Bien ahí esta Franchesco esperándome, entonces nos vemos ¡¡Adiós!- Se despedía la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Adiós Tomoyo- Contestó la castaña.

-Que te vaya bien Daidouji- decía el joven Ingles.

-Gracias Hiragizawa-

-Bien Sakura entonces… faltamos nosotros- y le sonrió.

-Sii!- y le contestó igual con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Sakura- se despedía Eriol.

-Hasta mañana Hiragizawa-

Y cada quien siguió su camino.

**---------- El viernes por la tarde en el parque cerca de la Mansión de Tomoyo--------**

-Bien Daidouji y ¿Es verdad que asustan por aquellos rumbos?- decía Meiling

-Pues… se dice que si, pero a ciencia cierta realmente no creo, a la gente no le gusta ir a ese lugar por que es un mal recuerdo además de que dicen que asustan y por eso esta deshabitada esa parte donde esta cerca del bosque- Contestó Tomoyo.

-Ah! ya veo, y realmente tu ¿No has visto algo raro por ahí?-

-No la verdad no, no frecuento mucho esa cabaña, y tampoco esos lugares por que están muy solos-

-Si, Tomoyo tiene razón esos lugares están muy solos, además pueden ser peligrosos- decía Sakura _–"Además de que dicen que asusta, nooooo"- _Pensó y trago algo de saliva.

Meiling y Tomoyo estaban atentas en la plática y también pudieron ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba su amiga de ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Pasa algo Kinomoto?- Preguntó Meiling sonriente –No será por el comentario de los fantasmas ¿Verdad?- Decía como si estuviera adivinando sus pensamientos y reía a la vez, por que le causaba algo de gracias que alguien se asustara antes de tiempo, antes de ver lo que supuestamente se decía que aparecía en ese lugar.

-Ehhh… No… jejeje- Negó Sakura todavía nerviosa –Solo que son lugares muy apartados ¿No creen?-

-No te preocupes Sakura, si es el comentario de que asustan, no te preocupes más por eso, como ya había dicho no esta comprobado en realidad- Decía Tomoyo tratando de tranquilizar a su mejor amiga.

-Así es Kinomoto, vamos no hagas caso a esos comentarios- decía Meling –Es mas yo estoy de acuerdo en ir a ese lugar-

-¿A ese lugar?- Decía Sakura sudando frío imaginándose que podía haber fantasmas.

-Así es, Quiero ir a comprobar ese rumor, ¿Qué te parece Daidouji?-

-No!- Dijo Sakura asustada.

-¿Por qué no, además no te gustaría comprobarlo por ti misma o más bien tener tu propia experiencia con los fantasmas uyyyy- Comentaba divertida Meiling al ver que la bella castaña se asustaba cada vez más.

-Vamos Li, por favor no sigas con eso- Decía la joven Daidouji con una gotita en la cabeza al ver que su mejor amiga se asustaba cada vez mas con los comentarios de Meiling que causaba gracia al ver a Sakura así.

-De acuerdo no tiene caso-

Y las otras dos chicas asintieron.

-De todos modos iremos a comprobar lo que dicen la gente, además también me servirá para algo- Decía Meiling.

-¿Servirte para algo, ¿A que te refieres?- Decía Sakura.

-Pues… verán, si es verdad que asustan veremos hasta que grado llega mi querido primo, el dice que no tiene miedo a nada de eso, y que tampoco cree en absoluto en esas cosas, así que quiero comprobar si eso es verdad- Decía muy emocionada por su plan.

-Entonces… quieres decir que vas a tratar de a…- Decía la menor de los Kinomoto.

-Si! Así es, pondré a prueba a mi primo, según el no le tiene miedo a nada ja, ya veremos- Decía satisfecha por su plan.

Y Sakura y Tomoyo tenían una gota en la cabeza y solo miraban a Meiling.

-Bien… ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado?- Decía Tomoyo.

-Siii! – contestaron las dos amigas de la joven.

Y se dirigieron hacia el puesto de helados que estaba en el parque, cerca de la banca donde estaban sentadas las 3 chicas.

-Vayamos a las áreas verdes ¿Les parece, y ahí esperamos a los demás ¿De acuerdo?-

Y se dirigieron hacia el pasto, donde había niños por todas partes, unos jugaban fútbol, otros a los encantados, otros jugaban con sus papalotes o cometas como gusten llamarlos, y otros cuantos niños con sus familias y sus mascotas al lado.

A lo lejos se veía que se acercaban 3 chicos hacia el parque y buscaban a alguien.

-¡¡Miren! Ahí vienen Hiragizawa, mi primo y Yamazaki- Decía Meiling.

Y las chicas voltearon hacia donde indicaba su amiga y los vieron venir hasta que llegaron a ellas.

-Hola muy buenas tardes tengan ustedes señoritas- Saludo Eriol amable y gentil como siempre.

-Buenas tardes- contestaron las tres chicas.

-Hola- dijeron Li y Yamazaki.

-¡¡Hola!- contestaron ellas.

-¿Y las demás, ¿No han llegado?- Preguntó Yamazaki.

-No aún no llegan Chiharu y las demás- Contestó Sakura.

-Bien ¿Ya confirmaron el paseo para mañana?- Preguntó Eriol

Y las tres chicas asintieron.

-Entonces… ¿Tu mamá estuvo de acuerdo Daidouji?- Dijo Yamazaki.

-Si así es- Contestó y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal primo, ¿Verdad que es genial?-

-Si, me alegro que le hayan dado la autorización de que podamos estar en la cabaña de Daidouji-

-Por cierto ¿Dónde estarán Chiharu y las demás?- Decía Tomoyo.

En ese momento suena el celular de Yamazaki

-Son ellas- Dice Yamazaki

-¿Qué dicen, ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?- Decía Meiling.

-Dicen que no podrán venir, pero sobre el paseo, dice que les avisemos mas tarde por que en este momento están un poco ocupadas-

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué les parece si seguimos nuestro camino y recorremos una vez más el parque?- Propuso Eriol.

-Sii- Contestaron todos menos Shaoran.

-¿Primo, vamos-

-Creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa- Contestó.

-Vamos Li, solo un momento te prometo que no nos tardaremos, ¿Si, Por favor, vamos- Decía Sakura que lo decía como niña chiquita.

Todos se rieron por la acción de Sakura pero sabían que tal vez lo podría convencer.

-Y bien Li ¿Te vas a negar ante la petición de una bella dama?- Decía el chico de ojos color índigo.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada a Eriol y vio sin querer a Sakura.

-¡¡Vamos! No pierdes nada-

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo sonrojado.

_-"Sabia que ella lo convencería"- _Pensaba Eriol sonriente.

-Bien entonces sobre el paseo…- decía Shaoran a Sakura que iban uno al lado de otro.

-¡¡¡Miren! ¡¡¡Vayamos ahí!- Señaló Meiling entusiasmada.

Todos vieron hacia el lugar que señalaba Meiling y vieron que se trataba de un concurso de juegos que se realizaban en el parque dos veces por semana, y se acercaron a curiosear.

-¡¡Mira! los niños están jugando "NO TE ENOJES"- decía Yamazaki.

-¿No te enojes?- Pregunto Meiling -¿Qué es eso, ¿Con que se come eso o que?-

-No Li, mira este juego se lleva a cabo en un tablero y se juega con canicas, el tablero tiene unos pequeños orificios para que ahí se puedan colocar las canicas y cada canica da la vuelta a todo el tablero hasta llegar al lugar de donde inició su recorrido y entra a la casilla que le corresponde-

-¿Y con cuantas canicas se juega, ¿Y como salen las canicas para empezar a jugar en el tablero?- Decía Meiling al ver que los niños estaban muy entretenidos y parecía divertido ese juego que era nuevo para ella.

-Pues mira, ¿Ves que los niños juegan con un dado?-

Meiling asintió

-Bien pues cada jugador tiene uno y según el número que indique el dado son las casillas que debes recorrer, y solo puedes empezar a jugar si te sale el número 1 o 6, solo así puedes comenzar a jugar, si no te salen estos números no puedes entrar al juego, también para decidir quien empieza el juego todos tiran su dado y el que tenga mayor número es el que empieza a tirar su dado y así va hacia la derecha-

-Oh… ya veo y como…- seguía preguntando Meiling.

**-------------- Mientras que en una banca que estaba no muy lejos de ahí --------**

Eriol y Tomoyo tenían una conversación muy amena, Shaoran y Sakura tenia su propia charla.

-Bueno parece que Meiling esta muy interesada en el juego ¿No crees Li?- Decía Sakura.

-Si a ella siempre le han gustado este tipo de cosas, siempre hace por aprender nuevas cosas y más si se tratan de juegos nuevos que para ella son desconocidos para después enseñarlos en Hong Kong-

-Oh ya veo… esta muy bien que les enseñe a las demás personas en Hong Kong-

-Si, además ella disfruta hacerlo, y como veras también tiene su carácter y cuando se enfrenta a alguien prefiere retarlo en un juego que su oponente desconoce-

De repente una pelota se topa con el pie de Shaoran y este solo mira hacia el objeto que al parecer era de algún niño que jugaba por ahí, en ese momento se acerco un pequeño.

-Disculpe me podría devolver mi pelota por favor- decía el niño.

Sakura tomo la pelota y le sonrió al niño.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?- Preguntó Sakura

-Mi nombre es Kyo Somoshi- respondió.

-Bien aquí tienes Kyo, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto-

-Muchas gracias y disculpe que haya interrumpido la conversación de usted, por cierto señor su novia es muy bonita es usted muy afortunado- dijo el niño y corrió hacia donde se encontraba una mujer que al parecer era su madre.

Shaoran al escuchar el comentario del niño se sonrojo al tope y Sakura se quedo sin palabras pero estaba de espaldas así que ninguno de los dos pudo ver la expresión del otro.

-Oigan muchachos vengan a ver esto- decía Yamazaki a sus amigos.

Los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Meiling y Yamazaki.

-¡¡Miren! Li aprendió bastante rápido-

-¡¡Ay no!- decía Shaoran con pesar.

-¿Qué pasa Li?-

-Lo que pasa es que Meiling no se ira de aquí hasta ganarle a todos los niños, así lo ha hecho siempre, ¿Por qué le enseñaste a jugar esta cosa?- decía Shaoran.

-No te preocupes Li ella es muy buena jugando ¡¡mírala!-

-Si ya me di cuenta, pero bueno pues ya ni modo ya esta jugando-

-Vamos Meiling es una chica agradable y ve ella se esta divirtiendo ¿No crees lo mismo?- Decía Tomoyo.

-Esta bien solo queda esperar a que Meiling termine de jugar este juego para irnos de aquí, si no, terminara de jugar con todos los niños que se ponen en lugar de su ponente y hará todo lo posible por que jueguen un ultimo juego-

-¡¡ Vamos admítanlo yo voy a ganar! solo que cuando gane no me pidan la revancha, les aseguro que habrá jugadores que estarán esperándome, así que vamos, les deseo suerte-

-Meiling, por favor, tranquilízate, son solo niños, escucha termina este juego y nos vamos a casa- Dijo Shaoran.

-En cuanto termine este juego nos iremos ¿De acuerdo?- decía el joven ambarino.

Ese juego había acabado y Meiling perdió esta vez, le ganó un niño como de 9 años.

-¡¡Oye eso no es justo! Algo anda mal aquí, ¡¡Hiciste trampa! si eso es, vamos niño la revancha!- decía Meiling muy entrada en el juego y no le gustaba para nada perder.

-¡¡¡Bien Meiling vamonos!- decía Shaoran.

-Nooo! todavía no, falta la revancha de este niño-

-¡No puede ser, Esto no va a terminar bien si ella sigue así- Decía el querido primo de la chica.

-¿Tanto así?- decía la joven de ojos color amatista.

-Si, así es ella, no soporta que le ganen y menos en un juego, y por si fuera poco no soporta que sea un niño quien le gane- Respondía.

-Ya veo- decía Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡¡Vamos niño o me tienes miedo! He- Decía Meiling retando al niño.

-No gracias, fue suficiente por hoy, tengo que irme- Respondió el niño agotado por la insistencia de la chica.

-¡¡Oye niño! Escúchame muy bien, tu no me has ganado entendido, solo fue suerte, es justo que se de la revancha para que te des cuenta de que solo fue suerte- Insistía Meiling.

-Por favor Meiling cálmate, tenemos que volver a casa- Decía el ambarino.

-No primo tú sabes que yo no pierdo y se lo demostrare a este chiquillo-

-Basta no voy a seguir soportando a esta loca, me voy, y usted señorita acepte que perdió- Decía el niño con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Pero que estas diciendo chiquillo insolente- decía Meiling con una venita en la cabeza y bastante enfadada.

-Perdedora ja ¡¡Adiós!- Dijo el niño para echarse a correr.

-¡¡Vuelve aquí no huyas!-

-Calma Li por favor ten en cuenta que ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos- Decía Tomoyo.

-Ah! Esta bien vamonos, pero eso si saben que y les ¡¡juro! cuando me vuelva a encontrar a ese chiquillo me las pagara¡¡-

-Vamos Li solo era un niño, no puedes ponerte al tu por tu con el- Decía la menor de los Kinomoto.

-Odio perder Kinomoto entiendes, además fue solo un chiquillo eso no puede ser-

Y seguían su camino a sus respectivas casas. Meiling iba muy adelante pensando en su derrota y maldiciendo al niño que le había ganado, después le seguían Eriol y Tomoyo que hablaban sobre el ensayo de la preparatoria que se les daba a los alumnos, y atrás de ellos iban Sakura y Shaoran que a la vez iban en silencio pero dentro de sus mentes recordaban esa tarde cuando el pequeño le dijo a Sakura que lo disculpara. Y Yamazaki había tomado su camino por otro lado, por que iría a la casa de Chiharu a hablar sobre el paseo que habían acordado.

-Estaría bien que entraras entonces al ensayo de música- Decía la bella amatista.

-No creo que sea posible, yo no soy muy bueno cantando Daidouji- Contestó el joven ingles.

-No me refería a eso, mencionaste que sabias tocar el piano así que podrías entrar al curso de música y empezar a ir a los ensayos los jueves después del receso-

-Puede ser que tengas razón, seria interesante-

Y Tomoyo asintió.

Detrás de ellos venían Sakura y Shaoran iban en un silencio incomodo, por que no hallaban de que hablar uno y otro. Pero Sakura intento romper ese incomodo silencio.

-Y bien, ¿De verdad Li se pone así cuando alguien le gana?-

Shaoran saliendo de sus pensamientos contestó la pregunta de Sakura.

-Pues… no siempre como ya había mencionado no soporta que haya sido un niño quien le haya ganado, ella en ese aspecto se cree un poco superior por así decirlo-

-Oh ya veo y… ustedes… ¿Irán al paseo mañana?-

-Yo… no tenía pensado ir, pero Meiling me pidió que la acompañara y que además me aseguro que me divertiría puesto que tiene pensado hacer algo-

-Ya veo- Y la bella castaña recordó el comentario de Meiling el comentario de esa tarde _-"Si, así es pondré a prueba a mi querido primo, según el no le tiene miedo a nada"-_ Recordó la chica.

-Así que es eso- Pensaba Sakura en voz alta.

-Eh…? ¿De que hablas Kinomoto?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-Eh… No nada jejeje no te preocupes-

-Bueno chicos entonces nos vemos mañana en casa de Daidouji ¿Cierto?- Decía Meiling ya en la puerta de su casa.

-Si así es, ahí los espero a las 10:00 (A.M.) ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, ahí estaremos ¿Verdad Shaoran?-

-Pues…- Contestó

-Li… lo acabas de decir, dijiste que si asistirías- Comentó Sakura.

-Si de acuerdo, esta bien, ahí estaremos- dijo un poco apenado por el comentario de Sakura.

-Bien… ¡¡Adiós! Buenas noches- Se despidieron todos.

Los tres chicos siguieron su camino hacia sus hogares.

**--------------------------- Fin del Capitulo-----------------------**

**(N/A):** Bien aquí estoy de nuevo con el 4º capitulo, créanme me estoy divirtiendo mucho con el fic, me esta gustando como se pone esto jejeje. Espero que a ustedes también, les agradezco a todos los que leen este fic y dejan review. Por cierto a partir de este fic empezará una relación mas unida entre estos chicos y algunos romances por ahí, por el momento hasta aquí llega este capitulo puesto que incluso ya estoy en el siguiente capitulo. No se lo pierdan por que este paseo estará uyy para que les cuento, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo a la misma hora, y por el mismo canal. ¡No se lo pierdan! Por cierto también aclaro una cosa, el juego que se menciona si existe, es un juego parecido como damas chinas, es un tablero parecido pero es muy diferente.

A también la mujer misteriosa no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo o cuando vuelvan los chicos de su paseo sabrán un poco mas sobre ella y el problemilla que causara por ahí, y bueno esto se pone bueno jajaja.

Una última cosita: por favor lean y dejen review así sabré si les interesa y así seguir con el fic. Ah! tan bien no se pierdan el fic de mi amiga y maestra Lunita Kinomoto que tiene un nuevo fic y como siempre sus fics están geniales, se los recomiendo. ). su fic se llama "En busca del verdadero destino". Chequenlo de seguro les va a gustar como a mi ).


	5. Chapter 5

Como todos saben los personajes le pertenecen a clamp.

**--------------------------------- CEREZO DE CRISTAL ------------------------------------**

**Capitulo Nº 5**

-Bueno chicos entonces nos vemos mañana en casa de Daidouji ¿Cierto?- Decía Meiling ya en la puerta de su casa.

-Si así es, ahí los espero a las 10:00 (A.M.) ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, ahí estaremos ¿Verdad Shaoran?-

-Pues…- Contestó

-Li… lo acabas de decir, dijiste que si asistirías- Comentó Sakura.

-Si de acuerdo, esta bien, ahí estaremos- dijo un poco apenado por el comentario de Sakura.

-Bien… ¡¡Adiós! Buenas noches- Se despidieron todos.

Los tres chicos siguieron su camino hacia sus hogares.

**---------------- Mansión Li---------------**

-Bien primo, ¿entonces decidiste ir siempre verdad?- Preguntaba Meiling a su primo.

-Si así es Meiling- Contestó algo cansado.

-Que bien primo, me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta- decía contenta y pensado en el plan que tenía pensado realizar en el viaje.

En eso entra un hombre que era mayor.

-Muy buenas noches tengan ustedes señoritos Li- Saludo Wei.

-Buenas noches Wei- Contestaron los primos Li al mismo tiempo.

-La cena esta lista por si gustan pasar al comedor- Indicó Wei.

-Ayy! Que bueno por que yo tengo mucha hambre- Dijo Meiling –Después de que ese chiquillo insolente me hizo pasar un disgusto, pero bueno llego mi recompensa ¿No crees primo?-

-Si tú lo dices…- Contestó con una gotita en la cabeza y algo cansado.

-¡¡Entonces a cenar se ha dicho!- Dijo entusiasmada.

Y Meiling se dirigió junto con Wei al comedor, pero pudo sentir que no venía nadie detrás de ella, y regresó a la sala.

-¿Primo no vas a cenar?- Preguntó.

-No Meiling gracias, no tengo hambre, discúlpame pero tendrás que cenar sola por esta vez- Contestó.

-Oh vamos primo, ¿Por qué no quieres cenar? ¿Estas molesto por lo de esta tarde? Es que la culpa la tuvo ese chiquillo insolente y mal educado, yo tan linda que soy y hasta le iba a dar la oportunidad de que rectificara su error- Dijo Meiling.

-No Meiling, no es eso, es solo que… -

-Vamos primo si no es por eso entonces ¿Qué es?-

-Pues… es solo que estoy cansado Meiling-

-Pero… Shaoran-

-Bien pues buenas noches, me voy a mi habitación-

-Ahh! Bueno entonces buenas noches primo, que sueñes conmigo jajajaja- Decía Meiling divertida por el comentario.

Y Shaoran subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación y descansar.

**------------------- Después de algunos minutos en la habitación de Shaoran--------------**

-Shaoran estaba recostado en su cama, había puesto un poco de música para relajarse un poco y así quedarse dormido pero no podía dormir había algo que no lo dejaba dormir.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dormir si estoy cansado, debería de dormirme mas pronto por el cansancio pero no puedo- Decía Shaoran desesperado por no poder dormir.

-Bien tal vez sea por que no cene pero… no tenía hambre y no la tengo pero entonces por que no puedo dormir-

Y en ese momento recordó esa misma tarde cuando estaban en el parque, el raro comportamiento de él con el comentario que había hecho el pequeño de la pelota, y apareció de un de repente la imagen de Sakura sonriente.

-Hmmm... ¿¡Que fue eso?- Dijo algo extrañado puesto que no entendía que tenía que ver eso con que no podía dormir. –Creo que me estoy volviendo loco- Se dijo a si mismo.

-Mejor iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua- Y vio el reloj que daban las 1:00 (a.m.). Ya había pasado buen rato después de que habían llegado de hecho ya habían pasado 2 horas y no podía conciliar el sueño.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina por el vaso de agua. Bajó las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, puesto que las escaleras rechinaban cuando pasaban por ellas. Se asomó por el pasillo y vio todo muy tranquilo, eso le reafirmaba que Wei y Meiling ya estaban dormidos, así que al parecer él era el único que no podía dormir.

Cruzó el pasillo que había para llegar al comedor y de ahí para pasar a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra con agua, sacó un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió un poco de agua, se lo tomó de inmediato por que estaba sediento, se estaba sirviendo el segundo vaso cuando sintió a alguien detrás de el.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran? No puedes dormir ¿Cierto?- Decía Meiling en la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Pensé que estabas dormida- Contestó el ambarino.

-Así es Estaba dormida- Recalcó Meiling –Pero pues como veras primo esta haciendo calor así que vine por un vaso de agua y casualmente te encuentro despierto a ti también- Explicó.

-Entiendo-

-Te molesto con un vaso de agua por favor- Indicó Meiling.

Y Shaoran asintió y le sirvió un vaso con agua.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo Shaoran entregándole el vaso con agua.

-Muchas gracias primito querido- Y vio que Shaoran no se tomó el segundo vaso que se había servido él para tomárselo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te tomas tu vaso con agua?-

Preguntó.

Shaoran al escuchar el comentario de su prima asintió y tomó su vaso de agua.

-Y bien ¿Estas listo para mañana?-

Shaoran solo asintió para dar respuesta de afirmación por que estaba tomando agua.

-¿Sabes...? Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión primo?-

-¿Cambiar de opinión? ¿Sobre que?-

-Si sobre ir al paseo por que decías que no ibas a ir ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Por que mira que eres un terco y cambiaste de opinión más pronto de lo que pensé-

Shaoran al escuchar eso se puso nervioso ¿Qué es lo que le iba a contestar? si el tampoco lo sabia!

-Pues no… y-yo…- Se ponía mas nervioso pero no sabia por que.

-¿Qué pasa primo?- Preguntó

-Nada es solo que yo… pues…- Y esquivó la pregunta por que él tampoco conocía la respuesta. –Yo… Me voy a dormir ya me dio sueño y tenemos que estar listos para mañana, ¿De acuerdo?- Se excusó.

-Pero Shaoran… Espera ahora me contestas- Decía intrigada.

-Si Meiling que pases buenas noches tu también, hasta mañana- Contestó Shaoran haciéndose como si no pasara nada y se fue a su habitación apurado.

-¡¡Shaoran! ¡¡¡Espera! Vuelve aquí no me dejes con la palabra en la boca. ¡¡Shaoran!- Decía inquieta. -¡¡Uyyy! Me choca que haga eso- Decía furiosa.

**-------------------- En la habitación de Shaoran -----------------**

-Uhh…- Suspiró -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué me puse así?- Decía algo confundido.

Y de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Sakura en el momento cuando se despedían todos y cuando le insistió que fuera al paseo.

-¿Qué me pasa? No entiendo-

-Primo ábreme por favor, ¿Por qué me dejaste así?- Decía Meiling dando unos cuantos golpecitos a la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran.

-¿Qué quieres Meiling?-

-Solo déjame pasar vamos por favor primo- Insistía.

En eso se abrió la puerta para que pasara Meiling.

-Bien entonces dime ¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-Pues es que… ¿Por qué te fuiste así como así, Yo no te hice nada Shaoran te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir ¿Es eso?-

-No es solo que estoy cansado, y quiero dormir, por favor Meiling ve a tu habitación a dormir yo haré lo mismo por favor- Le indicaba Shaoran para que lo dejara solo.

-Esta bien me iré a dormir pero prométeme que mañana me dirás que es lo que te pasa ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo Meiling, pero entiende que no me pasa nada solo estoy cansado si lo que quieres es hablar lo haremos mañana ¿De acuerdo?- Contestó.

Y Meiling asintió y se conformó con la respuesta de Shaoran.

-Bien entonces buenas noches primo y discúlpame creo que tienes razón es mejor que me vaya a dormir- Contestó Meiling.

-Igualmente Meiling hasta mañana-

**--------------------------- Al día siguiente ------------------**

-Tomoyo Hija, ya son las 7:00 (a.m.), despierta- Decía Sonomi a su querida hija.

La joven se movió un poco dando a conocer que estaba despertando y talló un poco sus bellos ojos color amatista, acto seguido los abrió y le regaló una sonrisa a su mamá.

-Buenos días mamá ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- Decía la hija de Sonomi.

-Muy bien gracias ¿Y tu?- Contestó la elegante señora Sonomi.

-También bien gracias- Respondió levemente para después bostezar.

-Y bien hija ¿Lista para el paseo de hoy con tus amigos?-

Tomoyo le sonrió y asintió desde la cama.

-Bien pues entonces es mejor que te vayas despertando por que quiero mostrarte algo antes de que te vayas a tu paseo-

-¿Mostrarme algo? ¿Qué es mamá?- Decía confundida.

-Vamos no seas tan ansiosa, cuando estés lista te lo mostrare ¿De acuerdo?-

Y la bella joven asintió.

-Bien entonces te estaré esperando en la sala- Dijo Sonomi antes de salir de la habitación de su Querida hija.

-Ahhh- Suspiró y vio su reloj –Bien entonces a levantarse se ha dicho- Dijo animosamente.

**--------------- Después de algunos minutos --------------**

Tomoyo salió de su habitación para dirigirse al lugar acordado con su mamá para ver lo que le iba a mostrar Sonomi. En el pasillo se encontró con Franchesco su fiel amigo y mayordomo.

-Buenos días tenga usted señorita Tomoyo- Saludó Franchesco.

-Buenos días Franchesco- Contestó sonriente.

-La señora Sonomi la esta esperando en la sala- Avisó Franchesco.

-Oh muchas gracias Franchesco en un momento estoy con ella- Contestó.

-De acuerdo señorita que tenga buen día-

-Gracias Franchesco igualmente-

**--------------------------------- Entrando a la sala ----------------------------**

Tomoyo saludó a su mamá y el dio un beso en la mejilla, Sonomi le correspondió el saludo, al lado de ella se encontraba una mujer hermosa de piel blanca, ojos de un tono color violeta, una hermosa cabellera lacio de color entre castaño claro y un poco de color grisáceo. (La mujer misteriosa!). Llevaba puesto un traje sastre de saco y falda de color tinto, el saco no lo llevaba puesto y dejaba ver que llevaba una blusa beige muy elegante junto con unos zapatos tintos que tenían un tacón no muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo.

-Querida te presento a mi gran amiga Hakuro Tonsho, Hakuro ella es mi hija Tomoyo- Presentaba Sonomi.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Tomoyo e hizo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mió- Contesto Hakuro sonriente –Eres una jovencita muy bonita- Comentó.

Tomoyo agradeció y se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de la mujer, después se despidió para irse a preparar las cosas del paseo. Pero mientras Sonomi y Hakuro hablaban en la sala.

-Bien Hakuro ¿Qué te pareció mi hija?- Preguntaba Sonomi.

-Es una joven muy agradable y bonita además no parece ser tan pequeña como me lo habías dicho- Contestó

-Bueno es que para mí siempre será mi pequeña-

-Oh ya veo entiendo, por cierto Sonomi ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? ¿Todo bien?-

-Pues…- Y de repente sus ojos mostraban tristeza –Desde que murió Nadeshiko…- Decía tristemente Sonomi.

-Ya veo, no es necesario que lo digas, fue muy triste perderla, fue un golpe muy fuerte para nosotras y para su familia, pero recordémosla como siempre lo fue, Alegre- Decía la mujer de ojos con tono violeta.

-Tienes razón, pero bueno mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Te parece?-

-De acuerdo, ¡tengo una idea! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar a alguna parte, e invitas a Tomoyo así pasamos la mañana juntas ¿Qué dices Sonomi?-

-Pues Tomoyo no podrá venir con nosotras ella saldrá con sus amigos y vendrá el domingo por la tarde-

-Bueno en ese caso podremos salir como en los tiempos de antes ¿Recuerdas?- Decía Hakuro.

La mamá de Tomoyo asintió y vio su reloj para cerciorarse de la hora que era, para ver si alcanzaba a pasar a la oficina por unos documentos que habían quedado pendientes. Así pasaría a desayunar con su buena amiga Hakuro, pero no sin antes despedirse de su querida hija.

**------------------------Después de unas horas --------------------------**

Todos los amigos de Tomoyo se reunieron en el parque que estaba cerca de la Mansión Daidouji pero no llegaban ni Chiharu, Naoko, Yamasaki y Rika, los cuatro chicos no llegaban y Eriol decidió llamar al celular de Yamasaki para ver que pasaba.

-Hola habla Yamasaki ¿Con quien hablo?-

A Eriol le apareció una gotita en la cabeza y respondió.

-Buenos días Yamasaki soy Eriol ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no llegan?-

-Oh lo siento Hiragizawa, Es que no tengo tu número registrado, bueno estaba apunto de llamar a la casa de Daidouji para avisar que nosotros llegaremos un poco después puesto que la mamá de Chiharu salió hace un momento y ella no se quiere ir sin antes avisarle- Contestó.

-Ya veo, pero entonces si saben como llegar ¿Verdad?-

-Pues…- Y vio por un momento a las tres chicas que estaban con él.-Chicas ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe como llegar a la cabaña de Daidouji?-

Naoko respondió esta vez.

-Si Yamasaki, yo se como llegar ahí, diles que no se preocupen que todo esta bien y que nos vemos mas tarde ahí, solo que pregúntale a Daidouji que numero tiene su Cabaña-

-Bien… Hiragizawa, Naoko sabe como llegar a ese lugar pero… no sabe el número ni la calle de ese lugar-

Entonces Eriol le dio los datos correspondientes a Yamasaki para después colgar y dirigirse a la Mansión de su amiga. Estando ya en la puerta de la Mansión salio Tomoyo con Franchesco. Subieron al auto y después de un rato llegaron a la tan esperada Cabaña.

**----------------------------- Fin del capitulo --------------------**

Espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a las personas que dejan reviews, de verdad muchas gracias, bueno al parecer los reviews han ido disminuyendo, por favor es muy importante para mi que me dejen sus comentarios para darme cuenta si les gusta o no, o al menos dejen reviews para dar su punto de vista si es que no les parece bien el fic, acepto todos los comentarios y sugerencias bueno me despido: bye, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp.**

**CEREZO DE CRISTAL**

**Capitulo Nº 6**

En la cabaña ya estaban Franchesco, Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, y los primos Li. Acomodaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones y comenzaron por ver el lugar, que por cierto era muy bello. Era una cabaña bastante amplia y con una muy buena decoración, era algo tipo rustico. Después de que las tres chicas dejaron sus cosas salieron a la amplia sala donde había una chimenea y yendo hacia el lado derecho se encontraba un ventanal que daba hacia un jardín. Al ver Meiling y Sakura el hermoso lugar se dirigieron hacia el jardín.

Sakura comenzó a dar vueltas y a respirar aquel aire puro que habitaba en aquel lugar.

-Es hermoso Tomoyo, nunca me habías dicho de este lugar- Comentaba Sakura feliz de estar ahí.

-Bueno es que no había tenido tiempo de visitar este lugar de hecho no lo recordaba- Contesto.

-Pero Daidouji como es posible que hayas olvidado este lugar, no es posible- Reprochaba Meiling.

-Pues es que además no frecuentaba mucho este lugar ya saben mi mamá es una mujer que esta ocupada constantemente con su trabajo y no había tiempo de que pasáramos tiempo juntas- Decía con un poco de melancolía.

Al ver la reaccionó de Tomoyo, Meiling y Sakura trataron de que Tomoyo no se sintiera mal por el comentario.

-Bueno Daidouji pero ve el lado positivo además es muy bello y nosotros venimos contigo ¿No es así?-

-Si, Li tiene razón Tomoyo, disfrutemos este lugar hermoso-

En eso entran los dos chicos.

-Daidouji déjame felicitarte por este lugar que esta bastante bien- Decía Eriol.

-Muchas gracias-

-Y bien chicos ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver los alrededores?-

-Si, Li tiene razón, es muy buena idea-

-Si gustan pueden ir ustedes y yo los alcanzo después. Yo esperare a Chiharu y a los demás, alguien tiene que estar aquí para recibirlos, cuando lleguen nosotros los alcanzamos después ¿Les parece?-

-Bueno entonces en ese caso yo me quedo contigo Tomoyo- Decía Sakura.

-No te preocupes Kinomoto yo me quedare con Daidouji para esperar a los demás, además es mejor que me quede por si necesita algo-

-Si Kinomoto Hiragizawa tiene razón, él es hombre y cuidara mejor de Tomoyo, y después que ellos nos alcancen ¿De acuerdo?-

Sakura dudo por un momento pero terminó por aceptar y siguió a los primos Li. Además Meiling ya tenía todo listo para su plan, si, ese plan para ver que tan valiente era su primo, claro no dudaba de su valentía pero según Shaoran no había nada que hasta el momento le diera miedo.

Para esto Meiling ya sabia hacia donde quedaba el lugar donde se encontraba la casa que se decía se había incendiado años atrás y que por supuesto se decía que asustaban, pero ella no dijo hacia donde se dirigían, en primer lugar por que si decía a donde iban exactamente la ojiverde no aceptaría de ninguna manera así que caminaba muy disimuladamente.

-Li ¿Hasta donde vamos a ir, ¿No crees que nos hemos retirado de la cabaña?- Preguntaba Sakura al ver que por lo visto Meiling ya tenia un objetivo a donde llegar, pero no se percataba hacia donde.

-Es verdad Meiling, además se supone que no conoces este lugar, ¿Como es que vas con tanta seguridad?- Decía Shaoran dándole la razón a la mejor amiga de Tomoyo.

-No se preocupen, les aseguro que no falta mucho- Contestó.

Sakura y Shaoran solo se miraron entre si puesto que no sabia a que se refería Meiling.

-Vamos no se desanimen ya casi llegamos-

-¿Pero como sabrán los demás hacia donde vamos?-

-No te preocupes venimos a este lugar y Daidouji lo sabe así que no hay problema-

Después de seguir caminando por fin llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba una casa vieja e incendiada, alrededor de la casa todo estaba muy tranquilo, y no se veían señales de que alguien anduviera por ahí, excepto los 3 chicos. Sakura se percató del lugar y comenzó a sentí escalofríos.

-Oye Li, ¿Segura que no hay nada peligroso por aquí?- Decía imaginándose ya el plan de la chica.

-Así es Kinomoto estoy segura todo esta bien no te preocupes, además viene Shaoran con nosotras y tenlo por seguro que estando él cerca no te pasara nada ¿Verdad primo?-

-S… S-i, así es- Dijo algo apenado.

-Lo ves Kinomoto, y además mi primo no le teme a NADA- Y Sonrió al haber hecho énfasis en Nada.

-Escucha Li, creo que esta casa me resulta no conocida, pero creo que e… e-s-t-a… C-a-s-a….-

-Si así es, esta es la casa que mencionó Naoko, la casa que asustan-

-¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE? Pero Co-mo!- Y comenzó a temblar del miedo.

Shaoran pudo ver como se ponía su amiga de ojos esmeraldas y solo se acercó un poco hacia ella para brindarle un poco mas de seguridad.

-No te preocupes Kinomoto, los fantasmas no existen- Dijo Shaoran para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Ahh, ¿Pero que es eso, Ahhh! Es un niño, Ahhhh! De seguro es un fantasma- Decía alarmante Meiling, pero eso era parte de su plan.

-¿¡¡¡QUE? ¿¡¡¡Donde?- Y Volteo hacia donde apuntaba Meiling pero no vio nada.

-Tranquila Kinomoto- Decía Shaoran.

-Jajajaja, no es verdad, no era nada- Reía Meiling.

-Uhhh- Suspiró – Menos mal, ya me había asustado Li, no seas mala por favor-

-Bueno entremos- Y abrió la puerta principal de la casa que tenia 2 pisos pero era bastante grande.

Al entrar Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa, pero por alguna razón Shaoran le brindaba y le hacia sentirse segura. La joven ojiverde miro esos ojos ambarinos y sonrió. Pero ella se detuvo un momento para poder ver la casa que era enorme, Meiling fue la primera en entrar y seguir su camino, después de ella le seguía su primo y detrás de él Sakura.

-Vamos no se queden ahí parados, vamos- Decía Meiling ansiosa por conocer la casa.

Shaoran se detuvo para esperar a Sakura, por que se había quedado distraída y veía que si estaba un poco nerviosa. En eso se escuchó un ruido, a lo que Sakura responde asustada.

-No te preocupes Kinomoto no hay nada, eso que se escuchó de seguro fue Meiling-

-S…si lo siento-

Shaoran veía de reojo a Sakura, y podía ver que a duras penas seguía detrás al lado de él, sabía que ella estaba más que asustada.

-Así que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas- Comentó el joven ambarino.

-Pu…Pues… si, me dan mucho miedo estas cosas de terror desde que era una niña-

-Ya veo, entiendo-

-Y de verdad tu ¿No le tienes miedo a nada?-

-La verdad yo no creo en fantasmas Kinomoto-

-Oh ya veo, con razón no tienes miedo-

Meiling iba un poco nerviosa por que escuchaba ruidos y eso le provocaba un poco de miedo, al decir verdad también ella estaba asustada, pero no lo quería demostrar. Entonces ve una puerta y la abre, con algo de nerviosismo, además de que ya empezaba a oscurecer y la casa era muy oscura.

-Ahhh!- Grito Meiling asustadísima al abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Meiling estas bien?- Pregunto su querido primo Shaoran.

-Uhh- Suspiro aliviada. –Si, solo era un gato- Contestó, acto seguido el gato corrió asustado.

En la parte de arriba se escucho que alguien corría y los tres chicos se miraron entre si asustados.

-¿¡¡Q…Que fue e… eso?- Decía Sakura casi morada del susto.

-N…No...oo Lo... Se- Contestó Meiling al igual que su amiga.

-Vamos Mei ¿No quieres ir a ver?- Decía Shaoran pero él se mostraba tranquilo, pensó que seria otro gato.

Meiling al ver que su plan no estaba resultando como debiera, solo afirmó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Shaoran y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

-El sonido proviene de aquí- Señaló Shaoran

-S…Si- Contestó Sakura temblorosa del susto.

Entraron a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido y vieron a una niña en la cama de pie y tenia sangre en todo el cuerpo. (Ahhhh! si yo viera eso me muero jejeje XD).

Shaoran no mostraba señales de nada pero en cambio Meiling y Sakura estaban que se morían del susto.

-¡Primo que te pasa! ¡Que acaso no estas viendo!-

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó hacia abajo, el piso de madera era muy viejo y con el peso de la chica que no era muy pesada se rompió y se desmayo.

-¡¡¡¡Sakura! ¡¡¡Sakura responde!- Decía Shaoran muy asustado.

Después de algunos minutos Sakura despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Shaoran.

-¿Q…Que, Que fue lo que paso?-

-Sakura despertaste- Sonrió el ambarino

-Ay Kinomoto hasta que despiertas mi primo se volvía loco por que no despertabas- Contestó Meiling.

Shaoran al escuchar esto, y que era verdad se sonrojo al tope y miro feo a la chica.

-O ¿Me equivoco Shaoran?-

-Bu… Bueno y- yo- Tartamudeaba de la gran vergüenza.

-¡Tomoyo!- Dijo Sakura –Estas aquí, me alegra mucho, pero… ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Bueno ellos son los niños que ayudan al señor Kouyi para que las demás personas no se acerquen a este lugar-

-Vera Señorita, lo que su amiga le trató de decir es que nosotros no tenemos a donde ir y por eso es que estamos aquí, este es el único lugar que tenemos, antes venían muchos jóvenes y solo venían a molestar, es por eso que estos niños están aquí ayudando a nuestra causa-

-Pero… Bueno entiendo- Y le regaló una de sus bellas sonrisas que solo ella podía dar.

Al ver esto Shaoran se sintió aliviado, por fin supo en realidad que era el miedo, el se asusto por lo que le hubiera pasado a su amiga Sakura. ¡¡¡Si! la había llamado por su nombre.

-Ah bueno entonces a eso se debe a la aparición de aquel chiquillo ¿Verdad?- Dijo Meiling.

-¿Chiquillo?- Preguntó el señor Kouyi –Oh si debe ser el niño que dicen que desde años atrás se aparece por aquí- Contestó –Ese niño busca el descanso, según se dice-

Todos los presentes se asustaron y corrieron fuera del lugar principalmente los niños. Sakura y los demás después de eso también se fueron del lugar para volver a la cabaña y descansar un poco y sobre todo Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko y Rika, que en cuanto llegaron fueron en busca de sus amigos.

El señor Kouyi estaba en una de las habitaciones con un niño que estaba sentado a su lado.

-No te preocupes hijo, nadie volverá a este lugar, por lo visto esos niños se creyeron la historia y es lo más sano para tu salud- Decía el señor a su pequeño hijo.

-Muchas gracias Papá- Contestó el pequeño.

**--------------------------- En la cabaña -------------------------**

Todos en la cabaña platicaban de algo y trataban de descansar, las chicas estaban en la cocina preparando algo para la cena y los chicos estaban en la sala jugando con cartas, estaban jugando Poker y escuchaban música junto con las chicas.

-Muy bien, voy ganando- Decía Yamazaki.

-Por cierto las chicas están preparando la cena será mejor que vayamos a ayudarles ¿No creen?- Dijo Hiragizawa.

Y Shaoran asintió.

-Bien en ese caso vayamos con las chicas- Contestó Yamazaki.

**------------------- En la cocina ---------------**

-¿De verdad, entonces lo que tenia la niña era pintura, pero ¿Como se dieron cuenta de eso?- Preguntaba Naoko.

-Bueno en realidad lo que pasa es que Kinomoto resbaló y entonces la pequeña se asusto y se acerco a nosotros y dijo que esa no era la intención- Contestó Meiling.

-Oh ya veo, pero a de ver sido muy feo haber visto a la niña así y mas pensando que lo que tenia de verdad era sangre ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Rika

-Si mira que Kinomoto te lo puede explicar mejor, se cayó y se desmayo del susto, de verdad que Kinomoto se asusta demasiado- Dijo Meiling

-Bueno la verdad me asuste mucho, no esperaba ver a la niña así y pues quise retroceder y caí entonces…- Y no pudo seguir contando por que en eso entraron los chicos a la cocina.

-Hola chicas, nosotros hemos venido al rescate ¿Verdad chicos?- Decía Yamazaki de una forma cómica.

Y todos sonrieron por tal acción de su amigo.

-Pues ya estamos por terminar solo falta que los panecillos salgan del horno y a la ensalada solo le falta un poco de sal- Contestó la bella amatista.

-Bueno entonces ¿En que podemos ayudar?- Preguntó Yamazaki.

-Pues… que les parece si… Hiragizawa y tú van a controlar un poco la sala mientras nosotras terminamos de recoger aquí- Dijo Chiharu.

-Bien entonces Primo tu y Kinomoto pongan la mesa nosotros controlamos aquí- Dijo Meiling.

Ellos solo asintieron y se miraron por algunos minutos. Y salieron de la cocina para llegar al comedor y arreglar la mesa.

**---------------------------- En el comedor ---------------------**

Acomodaban las cosas en silencio, mientras que en la cocina se escuchaba algo de ruido.

-Li… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo Sakura un tanto apenada.

-Uhh, Claro ¿Qué es?-

-Bueno es que yo… bueno yo… me quería disculpar por lo sucedido de esta tarde, y también quería agradecerte que me hayas ayudado- Dijo por fin.

Shaoran solo sonrió y se acercó un poco a ella.

-No te preocupes no tienes por que disculparte todo esta bien, además no fue nada- Contestó.

-Bueno solo quería darte las gracias Li-

-No hay de que-

En ese momento entraron todas las chicas al comedor y dijeron a coro: ¡¡¡La cena esta lista!.

-Yamazaki, Hiragizawa, vengan, la cena ya esta lista- Les llamaba Chiharu.

Se sentaron a cenar y agradecieron por la cena, todos estaban muy bien, y más con esa deliciosa cena.

**----------------------------------- Fin del Capitulo ---------------------------**

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo donde los chicos están en la cabaña, este paseo no termina aquí, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y claro agradezco mucho a:

Lunita Kinomoto- Maestra y amiga realmente agradezco mucho tu apoyo amiga ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!

Bueno espero que dejen reviews y me digan que les parece. Bueno aquí me despido: Bye, bye.

Discúlpenme por que tal vez quedo pésimo pero es que estoy en este momento en exámenes y pues no he tenido mucho tiempo, bueno bye, bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Clamp

**CEREZO DE CRISTAL**

**Capitulo Nº 7**

Después de que todos terminaron de cenar y arreglar la cocina decidieron ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Yamazaki, Eriol y Shaoran en una habitación, Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling en otra y por ultimo Naoko, Chiharu y Rika en otro. Franchesco tenia su habitación propia cerca de la cocina q daba también hacia el hermoso jardín. Todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo placidamente, descansando de aquel día algo fuera de lo común para tres chicos y los demás descansando del viaje que no había sido corto.

**------------------------------- Al día siguiente -----------------------**

Franchesco se encontraba en la cocina preparando un riquísimo desayuno.

-Hmmm, que rico huele- Decía Chiharu acabando de despertar, al parecer era la segunda en despertarse después de Franchesco.

Decidió salir para ver quien mas había despertado de sus amigos pero no vio a nadie, se asomo a su habitación y vio a sus amigas dormir, se asomo a la siguiente habitación y al igual que sus amigas anteriormente mencionadas vio también como sus demás amigas dormían en esa habitación. Tuvo curiosidad por ver si los chicos aun dormían pero dudo por un momento.

_-"No seria correcto abrir la puerta de ellos así, que tal si Yamazaki o alguno de ellos están despiertos"-_ Pensó.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando de repente alguien la abrió antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡¡Chiharu!- Dijo sorprendido Yamazaki al ver a su amiga.

-¡¡Yamazaki!- Contesto al igual que él, sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa Chiharu?-

-Eh… Bueno y-yo, venia a ver si alguien estaba despierto jejeje- Decía nerviosa.

-Ah ya veo, Bueno no te preocupes al parecer también las demás chicas están dormidas ¿Cierto?-

Chiharu asintió.

-Pero entonces ¿Quien cocina eso que huele tan delicioso?-

-Me supongo que el señor Franchesco por que los demás están dormidos-

-Claro tienes razón, bueno iré a ayudarle ¿Vienes conmigo?- Invito Yamazaki.

Y de nuevo Chiharu asintió.

-Oh muy buenos días tengan jóvenes- Saludo Franchesco

-Muy buenos días Señor- Contestaron a coro.

-¿Durmieron bien jóvenes?-

-Si, señor bastante bien- Contesto Yamazaki

-Y ¿Usted Señorita?-

-Muy bien gracias- Dijo sonriente Chiharu.

-Me alegro mucho que hayan dormido bien jóvenes, Oh por cierto ¿Me he demorado con el desayuno? ¿Los estoy haciendo esperar demasiado?- Pregunto Franchesco tan amable como siempre.

-No, no es eso señor, nosotros queremos ayudarle- Contesto Chiharu.

-Oh muchas gracias señorita, muy amable de su parte-

-¿En que le podemos ayudar señor?- Pregunto Yamazaki

-Oh pues por el momento en nada, aunque… - Hizo una mueca en señal de que estaba considerando la propuesta de estos jóvenes. –De acuerdo, les tomare la palabra jóvenes, Podrían decirme ¿Qué les parece mejor jugo de frutas o jugo de naranja?-

-Bueno…- Contestaron los dos jóvenes. –Pues… estaría bien jugo de frutas, es mas nosotros podemos ayudarle con preparar el jugo ¿Le parece?- Dijo Chiharu.

-Si, el jugo de frutas hace mucho tiempo se acostumbraba cuando…- Decía Yamazaki.

-¡¡¡Ay! No, no de nuevo Yamazaki ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decir tus mentiras?- Decía algo desilusionada la chica.

-No se preocupe señorita, esta bien, me gustaría mucho saber su historia joven Yamazaki- Contesto Franchesco.

-¿De verdad, Nunca nadie me había dicho eso- Dijo emocionado Yamazaki, lo halagaba que alguien estuviera interesado con sus "Conocimientos".

-No, Por favor no pierda tiempo en eso, el solo dice mentiras además…- Y no pudo concluir por unas risitas que venían desde el comedor.

- Buenos días a todos- Saludaba Tomoyo y detrás de ella las demás chicas. Al parecer se despertaron temprano ¿Verdad?- Decía Tomoyo.

-Muy buenos días tengan ustedes señoritas- Saludo Franchesco.

-Buenos días Franchesco- Contestaron las chicas excepto Chiharu que ya estaba ahí y lo había saludado anteriormente.

Yamazaki y Chiharu saludaron a sus amigas y ellas también les contestaron el saludo.

-Veras Daidouji, desde tiempos muy antiguos la gente se despertaba muy temprano por que se decía que…- Seguía Yamazaki con sus historias (jajajaja ese chico si que sabe demasiado jajaja XD).

De nuevo Chiharu estaba tratando de estrangularlo por sus comentarios.

-El joven tiene razón señoritas, desde tiempos antiguos la gente se despertaba temprano incluso desde ese hecho se dice el dicho que dice: "El madruga Dios lo ayuda"- Decía Franchesco.

-Tienes razón Franchesco- Contesto la bella amatista.

-Pero…- Decía Sakura – Que no hay otro dicho que dice: ¿No por mucho madrugar amanece mas temprano"?-

A partir de ese momento se volvió como una guerra de dichos, a la vez era algo realmente cómico por que todos tenían un dicho que decir. Para esto Eriol y Shaoran también estaban dentro de esto, por que habían despertado y escucharon voces provenientes de la cocina y solo reían hasta que después de unos segundos se decidieron a seguir la guerra de dichos.

-Disculpen jóvenes el desayuno esta listo, es mejor que vayan al comedor para así poder servirles el desayuno- Decía Franchesco con una gotita en la cabeza por lo que hacían esos jóvenes.

Hasta que Tomoyo reacciono e intento por todos los medios que eso terminara pero nada, entonces por fin le hizo una seña a Franchesco y se escucho un ruido bastante recio que aturdió los oídos de todos los presentes y sintieron escalofríos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntaron todos asustados y confundidos.

-Pues es que nadie me hacia caso y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas- Contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa inocente y Franchesco le miro y le sonrió en señal de cómplice.

-Pero Daidouji ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué acaso nos quieres dejar sordos?- Decía Meiling.

-Cálmate Li solo hice lo necesario-

-Uhhh- Suspiro Shaoran –Daidouji tiene razón es mejor que nos calmemos-

-Pero ¿Qué fue eso Daidouji?- Preguntaba un realmente confundido Eriol.

-Nada, solo fue el ruido de un cañón de guerra que Franchesco encontró varios años atrás- Decía sonriente y satisfecha de que por fin se hayan calmado sus amigos.

-Oh entiendo Daidouji, ¿Saben? Hace muchos años atrás los cañones los utilizaban para…- Decía Yamazaki, pero como siempre no terminaba gracias a Chiharu.

-Bien entonces jóvenes hagan favor de pasar al comedor que en unos segundos estaré con ustedes- Decía Franchesco.

-No es necesario, nosotros te podemos ayudar Franchesco- Decía su querida señorita Daidouji que era como la consideraba como una hija.

-Muchas gracias señorita Daidouji, pero yo puedo solo no se preocupe por favor- Contesto –Pasen al comedor de favor-

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, después de algunos segundos Franchesco estaba con ellos y desayunaban amenamente. Después del desayuno todos salieron a platicar al jardín y comentaban algunos planes para esa misma noche, algo divertido. Todos sacaban ideas.

-¡¡Ya se! Podemos hacer una fogata aquí fuera ¿Les parece? Dormiremos aquí a la luz de la luna- Decía Chiharu

-¡¡¡Claro me parece genial! Además podemos contar cuentos de terror- Decía Naoko como siempre era fanática de los cuentos de terror y todas esas cosas.

-¡¡Nooo! Ni se les ocurra, era una buena idea pero cuentos de terror no ¡¡Por favor!- Decía Sakura, imaginándose las cosas por que conocía perfectamente a su amiga y siempre la asustaba.

-No te preocupes Sakura aquí no hay monstruos ni fantasmas así que no hay ningún problema- Decía tranquilizadora su amiga Rika.

-Vamos Kinomoto, no te eches para atrás, todos estamos aquí, y venimos a divertirnos y a estar todos juntos así que no puedes rehusarte mientras la mayoría este de acuerdo- Decía Meiling con una voz autoritaria sabiendo que la chica no aceptaría estar ahí si no le insistían, que por así decirlo se diría que necesitaba que le pusieran mano dura.

-Pero… Li yo no… no me gustan los cuentos de miedo- Decía Sakura suplicante y poniendo una cara de niña chiquita con una lagrimillas saliendo un poco de sus hermosas esmeraldas.

-Meiling ya deja de molestarla, entiende que no le gustan- Decía Shaoran tratando de ayudar ojiverde.

-Vaya Shaoran ahora estas de su lado heee, ¿No será por que Kinomoto te…?- Decía Meiling picaramente.

-Por nada es solo que ya, por favor no molestes- Decía Shaoran apenado y sonrojado hasta el tope por el comentario de su querida prima, puesto que entendía perfectamente lo que ella trato de decir.

Todos soltaron una risita menos Shaoran y Sakura, que estaban apenados por los comentarios de sus amigos. Horas después por fin decidieron hacer la fogata, Sakura se resigno por completa a escuchar las historias de su amiga Naoko y se preparaban todos para esa velada a luz de una hermosa luna.

**---------------------------- Horas después --------------------**

Todos corrían de un lado para otro acomodando cosas por aquí y por allá, los tres chicos fueron por la leña con ayuda de Franchesco que les indicaba donde se encontraba y el modo en que se ponía la leña, las chicas terminando de hacer algunos bocadillos para esa noche y preparando los malvaviscos que se prepararían en la fogata, terminando eso todos sacaron sus sleeping para dormir y los acomodaron conforme todos decidieron, los chicos de un lado y las chicas del otro. Ya por fin comenzaba a oscurecer, Franchesco también estaría con ellos esa noche gracias a la invitación de todos los chicos y chicas.

Ya en la fogata comenzaron a platicar y comenzó la noche con una hermosa luna llena que alumbraba perfectamente el jardín y el bosque que quedaba cerca de ahí, era como si fuera de día. Después de un largo rato como a la 1:00 (a.m.).

-Bien chicos creo que ha llegado el momento de los cuentos de terror- Decía entusiasmada Naoko. Mientras que Sakura sudaba frío.

-Bu… Bueno chicos y…yo- Decía la bella ojiverde con cierto nerviosismo.

-Bien Kinomoto creo que tendrás que estar cerca de alguien que no le tema a nada por que a como eres con estas cosas de seguro trataras de irte- Decía Meiling viendo el nerviosismo de la joven ojiverde.

Shaoran solo la vio un poco nerviosa pero no le dijo nada, y solo se acerco sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Mientras tanto Sakura estaba tratando de escapar mientras todos estaban distraídos pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la lujosa cabaña sus amigas Rika y Chiharu la vieron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Sakura?- Decían con un poco de sarcasmo.

Sakura sintió como un balde de agua helada, la habían descubierto cuando ya casi lograba su objetivo, ya que le había costado tanto trabajo haberse retirado de sus amigos sin hacer ruido y sin que se dieran cuenta..

-Eh… jejeje Bueno y…yo jejeje iba al baños, si era eso- Contesto mas nerviosa aun.

-Si aja Kinomoto y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, si como no- Dijo la prima de Shaoran al percatarse del plan de la ojiverde.

-Si… jejeje solo era eso de verdad-

-Y por que será que no te creo Kinomoto- Dijo Meiling

-Si no se vale, todos quedamos en que estaríamos aquí todos juntos entendido Sakura- Reprochaba Naoko.

-Creo que Yanagisawa tiene razón Sakura, todos debemos de estar aquí ¿No crees?- Decía el apuesto joven de ojos color índigo. –Además que pasará si tu te vas y aparezca increíblemente un fantasma por aquí, ya viste lo que paso ayer Sakura en aquella casa- Decía Eriol para ver si la convencía de que se quedara.

-S…Si, Hiragizawa tienes razón, discúlpenme- Decía una joven muy asustada imaginándose que ella estuviera sola en la habitación y que de pronto apareciera algún fantasma o algo parecido.

-¡¡Así se habla Kinomoto! Bien Yanagizawa comencemos con las historias- Decía feliz Meiling.

Después de que Naoko contara una de sus tantas historias de terror todos terminaron un poco cansados y decidieron dormir y descansar pero para sorpresa de todos supuestamente Sakura estaba bien y no le había asustado la historia de su amiga, pero era todo lo contrario, la bella ojiverde no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en esa historia, si, una historia sobre una casa que se incendiaba.

-Respira profundamente Sakura, esto solo es una historia- Se decía a si misma para tomar valor, por que lo primero que se imagino fue la casa a donde habían ido el día anterior.

Minutos después que para ella eran eternos por que no podía todavía dormir, vio a hacia los lados y al parecer todos estaban dormidos. Se levanto para poder sentirse un poco mejor puesto que le comenzaba a dar calor.

-Ahhh- Suspiro –Bueno al menos debo de pensar en lo que me dijo Li, los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen- Se repetía una y otra vez para concentrarse en otra cosa. Pero de repente sintió una mano en su hombro y se asusto demasiado, se puso hasta morada del susto y comenzó a sudar frío en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Estas bien Kinomoto?- Decía una voz masculina y conocida para ella.

-Uh…? Li eres tu, pensé que…-

-Era un fantasma ¿Cierto?- Completo la frase.

-Bueno… es que yo… No puedo dormir- Decía un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes yo tampoco- Contesto el ambarino.

-¿De verdad? Tu ¿También te asustaste?- Pregunto asombrada.

El solo negó con la cabeza por que no era ese el motivo por el cual el no podía dormir.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?-

-No lo se, últimamente no he podido dormir bien- Atino a contestar.

-Oh… Ya veo entonces padeces de insomnio-

A Shaoran le causo gracia y solo sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga y volvió a negar con la cabeza dándole a conocer a la ojiverde que no era ese el motivo.

-Bueno… entonces…Pues…No tengo idea- Decía con su dedo índice en su barbilla y al terminar de decirlo se dibujo una gotita en la cabeza de la bella chica.

-Bueno pero al menos me alegro no ser el único que esta despierto ¿Sabes Kinomoto? No pensé que algún día estaría así con mis amigos sabes, es por eso que tal vez me siento así- Comento el joven Chino.

-¿De verdad, Bueno por eso no te preocupes yo tampoco me imaginaba así al igual que tu- Contesto y pensó por un momento y después volvió a hablar. –Veras, desde que murió mi madre muchas cosas quedaron inconclusas y pensé que no tendría amigos como ustedes, cuando ella murió sentía un gran vacío dentro de mi pero ahora que los tengo aquí a mi lado es distinto y puedo ver que realmente tengo a mis verdaderos amigos a mi lado y ese vacío desapareció gracias a ustedes- Explico

-Ya veo entiendo, siento mucho lo que paso con tu madre, yo también perdí a mi padre cuando era apenas un niño y entiendo lo que me tratas de decir- Concluyo.

-Bueno pero entonces ya que somos amigos Li, me puedes llamar Sakura si así lo deseas, todos mis amigos me llaman por mi nombre, ¿Yo te puedo llamar Shaoran?-

El dudo por un momento pero asintió.

-Bien entonces desde este momento nos llamaremos por nuestro nombre ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Contesto.

Pasaron un buen rato platicando y después de terminar su charla decidieron irse a dormir y Shaoran solo la miraba desde su lugar.

-Buenas noches Shaoran-

-Buenas noches Sakura-

**------------------- Fin del capitulo -----------------------**

¡¡¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo este capitulo al igual que el anterior no resultaron muy espontáneamente y sin muchas ideas por que aun sigo en exámenes pero espero que en el próximo capitulo veamos un poco mas a fondo la relación de estos dos chicos y quien sabe puede ser que incluso entre Tomoyo y Eril y también otra parejita que es Chiharu y Yamazaki.

Como siempre agradezco de todo corazón los reviews que me dejan realmente me animan mucho, por eso no quise tardar tanto en actualizar, bueno agradezco a las personas que len y dejan review y a las personas que lo len y no dejan sus comentarios espero que por favor me dejen sus comentarios gracias.

Agradezco a las siguientes personitas que me dejaron review:

Lunita Kinomoto, nolee SyS muchas gracias.

Nos vemos pronto bye, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen al grupo de Clamp**

**----------------------- CEREZO DE CRISTAL ---------------------**

**Capitulo Nº 8**

Al día siguiente todos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo solo que la primera en levantarse fue Tomoyo por que recibió una llamada de su querida madre desde muy temprano. Eriol y Yamasaki se despertaron al ver a Franchesco recoger las cosas de la noche anterior, estaba limpiando las cenizas de la fogata y la leña que había sobrado, los chicos al ver al mayordomo de su amiga decidieron recoger sus sleepings y comenzar a recoger las demás cosas que faltaban. Con el ruido las demás chicas se despertaron junto con Shaoran. Tomoyo seguía su charla con su mamá y Sakura seguía profundamente dormida.

-Vaya creo que Kinomoto tiene un sueño profundo- Comento Chiharu.

-Jajaja si creo que si, es por eso que llega unos cuantos minutos tarde a la prepa- Contestó Rika al comentario de su amiga.

-Vamos no sean tan duras con ella tal vez fue la historia de la noche anterior y existe la posibilidad que haya soñado con eso y no pueda despertar jijiji- Comentó muy risueña Naoko recordando que había sido un éxito la historia de la noche anterior.

-Y bien chicos ¿Durmieron todos bien?- Preguntó la bella amatista saliendo de la sala de la cabaña.

-¡Siii!- Contestaron todos al unísono.

-Que bien me alegro mucho por ello-

-Entonces… ¿Todo bien Daidouji?- Preguntó Meiling.

-Eh…? ¿Bien? ¿De que?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

-Es que hace un momento entre a la cabaña y escuche que hablabas por teléfono, Hiragizawa me informó que hablabas con tu mamá- Explicó la joven china

-Oh… Si todo bien, solo que mi mamá me preguntó que si podría venir ella con una amiga que llegó desde Francia y entonces pensó que sería una ocasión perfecta para que ella los conociera a ustedes-

-¿A nosotros? ¿Cómo no entiendo?- Contestó Meiling.

-Bueno mi mamá quiere presentarlos con su amiga, así es mi mamá de entusiasta no se preocupen todo esta bien, de verdad-

Todos la veían con cara de: "Haber repíteme eso otra vez por que no te entendí" (xD jajaja).

Tomoyo buscó a su mejor amiga con la mirada pero no la encontró. Shaoran se movió un poco para darle entender que ahí estaba, todavía dormida.

-Al parecer Kinomoto duerme **_muy_** placidamente he- Decía Meiling con algo de sarcasmo.

Todos rieron por el comentario de su amiga china y la dueña de la cabaña se acercó a su amiga ojiverde para despertarla, puesto que era la única que faltaba por despertar.

-Sakura… Sakura… Despierta… vamos Sakura- Decía casi en susurro y moviéndola un poco para que despertara.

-¡¡No Touya entiende, déjame dormir ¡¡Por favor!- Decía Sakura entre dormida.

-No Sakura, soy Tomoyo, despierta-

Todos los presentes solo se aguantaban la risa por lo que decía su amiga ojiverde.

-Ya te dije que no hermano es que tu no entiendes o que- Decía por fin abriendo los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la realidad era otra, ella no estaba en su habitación sino en el jardín de la cabaña de su mejor amiga y no solo eso, estaban presentes sus demás amigos solo atinó a ver a Tomoyo a los ojos y muy apenada contestó: -Lo siento Tomoyo yo… me quede dormida de nuevo- y volteó a ver al chico ambarino y se sonrojó un poco y agacho la mirada.

-No te preocupes esta bien, no me hubiera gustado despertarte amiga, pero eres la única que falta por despertar y…- voltio a ver a sus amigos que se dirigían hacia el interior de la cabaña rápidamente para soltar la risa –Bueno es que… en realidad mi mamá vendrá con su amiga que llegó de Francia y quiere presentarlos con ella-

-Oh ya veo Tomoyo discúlpame de verdad- dijo levantándose por fin y recogiendo su sleeping con ayuda de su amiga.

-Bien entonces ve a ducharte si quieres y cuando termines bajas a desayunar con nosotros ¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo sonriente.

La joven castaña asintió y se dirigió hacia la cabaña saludando a sus amigos con algo de pena y yendo en dirección a su habitación.

Después de algunos minutos los amigos de la chica y Franchesco estaban terminando de preparar el desayuno y poniendo la mesa, para esto Sakura iba bajando las escaleras y se encontró con la mirada de los tres chicos un poco asombrados, pues es que ella se veía muy bien. Llevaba puesta una minifalda azul con pequeños cuadros y una hermosa blusa blanca que en el centro de ella tenia una flor hecha con unos brillantitos que brillaban con la luz del sol, el cabello lo llevaba recogido con un listón azul que le quedaba bastante bien, unos zapatos negros tipo colegial lindos.

La chica solo vio a sus amigos que se habían quedado como congelados al verla y atinó a sonrojarse un poco y sonreírles al mismo tiempo. Ya los chicos se dieron cuenta que sus amigas realmente eran unas chicas bastante guapas, por que claro las demás chicas no se quedaron atrás pero Sakura fue la gota que derramó el vaso (jajaja D se veían bien las demás chicas créanmelo y a ellos se les escurría la baba jajaja platito por favor a la orden jejeje).

-Te ves muy bien Sakura- Le dijo felizmente Tomoyo.

Shaoran solo la veía sin decir nada, así con sus hermosos ojos color ámbar que la veían fijamente.

-Vaya primo cierra la boca jajajaja, si te viera mi tía Ieran no creería que eres tu- Decía su querida prima al ver que su primo veía a la chica ojiverde con una mirada nunca antes vista, era…-"_¿Ternura o Asombro?"_- Pensó

-Deja de fastidiar Meiling, ya por favor además lo que estas diciendo no tiene sentido- Contesto refunfuñando por el comentario de ella.

-Vamos primo es solo una broma aunque cuando la viste no la viste _"NORMALEMENTE"_ como verías a cualquier otra chica o ¿Me lo vas a negar querido Shaoran?-

-Lo que estas diciendo no es ver…- fue interrumpido por Franchesco que les avisaba a todos los jóvenes presentes que tomaran asiento para tomar su desayuno.

-Y bien primo ¿Que me dices? ¿Tengo razón o no?- Decía su prima bastante divertida.

-¡¡No! Ya te dije que ¡¡No! Y ya no molestes con eso- Decía un Shaoran bastante afligido por el comentario de la chica.

-Bueno como quieras en fin…-Terminó su conversación al ver que se avecinaría no solo una charla sino mas bien una pelea por parte de los dos –Y bien ¿Vienes o no?- Por fin dijo por ultimo ya sentada sirviéndose un poco de ensalada mientras que Sakura estaba con Tomoyo en la cocina..

Shaoran no dijo nada y de mala gana se sentó a un lado de ella y tomando un poco de jugo que Franchesco había dejado en la mesa.

-Bien chicos disfrutemos del desayuno que con ayuda de Franchesco quedo delicioso así que a desayunar amigos- Decía un entusiasmado y hambriento Yamazaki.

Todos agradecieron por la comida y desayunaban mientras Shaoran veía a Sakura de reojo.

Después de unas cuantas horas se escucho que un auto estaba fuera de la cabaña y todos se asomaron para ver quien era, todos al darse cuenta quien era la dueña de ese lujoso auto se dispusieron a ir hacia la puerta y acomodarse muy bien su ropa y quedar presentables. Franchesco se apresuro a sacar algunas cosas que Sonomi llevaba por cuestión de trabajo mientras estaba acompañada por una mujer que para la hija de Sonomi ya era conocida.

-Bienvenidas sean señora Daidouji, Srita. Tonsho, pasen por favor- Decía amablemente Franchesco no de envalde era una persona de suma confianza para la mamá de Tomoyo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo se la han pasado?- Decía la señora Sonomi en forma de saludo para los chicos en general.

-Hola señora Daidouji, muy bien gracias, bienvenidas- Contestaron

-Bien chicos ella es Hakuro Tonsho, ella es una amiga de mi infancia- Decía Sonomi presentándoles a su querida amiga.

-Mucho gusto señorita Tonsho- Decía cada uno

-El gusto es mío chicos- Decía con una leve sonrisa y saludando de mano a todos los presentes en cuanto identifico que la cara de Sakura se le hacia familiar, después de que cada quien se presento hacia con ella y diciendo sus respectivos nombres ella puso cierto interés en que llegara el turno de aquella joven ojiverde.

-Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto- Decía Sakura regalando una de sus usuales sonrisas.

_-"¿¡¡Kinomoto?" Entonces ella debe de ser…-_ Pensaba viendo el rostro de la chica y de pronto apareció la imagen de su querida amiga Nadeshiko.

-Bien y como veras pues ella es mi hija Tomoyo ¿Recuerdas? ¿Hakuro? ¿Pasa algo?-

-Eh…? Discúlpame ¿Decías algo?- Decía un poco confundida.

Sonomi al darse cuenta de que su amiga había notado el parecido de Sakura con Nadeshiko sonrió. –Bueno al parecer creo que reconociste a alguien ¿Cierto amiga?-

-S…Si así es ¿Ella es la hija de…-

-Así es, ella es la hija menor de nuestra querida Nadeshiko, ven Sakura, mira ella conoció a tu mamá, éramos como las tres mosqueteras- Comentaba Sonomi.

-¿De verdad? Mucho gusto en realidad me es un gusto conocer a una gran amiga de mi madre-

-El gusto es mío pequeña, tu parecido a ella es increíble realmente es increíble Sakura ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-

-Claro señorita Tonsho, llámeme Sakura-

-De acuerdo pero… que es eso de Señorita Tonsho, por favor solo llámame Hakuro ¿De acuerdo?-

Sakura solo asintió.

-Y bien hija, ¿Han planeado hacer algo hoy?-

-En realidad…- y volteo hacia sus amigos –Pues… No, no tenemos planes por el momento mamá- Contesto

-Entonces… Podemos hacer algo juntos ¿No creen?- Comento Hakuro

Todos se vieron entre si para encontrar respuesta alguna, la joven de ojos amatistas vio a su madre con duda puesto que siempre que deseaban hacer algo juntas siempre terminaba por recordar que tenia algunos asuntos pendientes en la oficina y que lo harían después. Tomoyo busco apoyo en su mejor amiga y ella asintió dándole entender que seria buena idea.

-Bueno al parecer no fue buena idea ¿Cierto?- Dijo la señorita Tonsho a los demás presentes.

Sakura le sonrió y se dispuso a contestar.

-En absoluto a nosotros nos parecer una grandiosa idea ¿O no chicos?- Decía viendo fijamente a su amiga Daidouji mientras esta asentía.

-Bueno yo tengo que…- Comenzó la Señora Daidouji y su hija la miro con semblante un poco molesto por que Tomoyo pensaba que iba a ser lo mismo de siempre –Preparar las cosas para el día ¿Me ayudan chicos? Vamos ¿Qué dicen?- En ese momento vio a su hija que su semblante cambiaba a uno de felicidad.

-Me parece bien mamá- Contesto alegre la Joven de ojos amatistas.

-Bien Franchesco ¿Tenemos las cosas suficientes para un día de Picnic?- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para dejar ahí algunas cosas que venían dentro de una cajita.

-Solo déme un segundo y enseguida estarán listas las cosas necesarias- Contesto el fiel mayordomo.

-De acuerdo Franchesco entonces me parece brillante que te encargues de eso, Hakuro vamos no te quedes aquí tenemos cosas que hacer-

-De acuerdo General Daidouji a la orden- Contesto con gesto divertido y cómico.

Los amigos de la hija de la señora Daidouji sonrieron y comenzaron a buscar algunas cosas necesarias para esa tarde.

**----------------------- En la habitación de Sonomi ---------------------------**

-De acuerdo Hakuro esto es un secreto y esto no saldrá de esta habitación ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo Sonomi, pero… no crees que ella sepa tal vez algo sobre esa historia? ¿Qué tal si Fujitaka le contó algo sobre eso?-

-No creo, Sakura es la mejor amiga de mi querida Tomoyo así que si le hubiera contado Fujitaka a Sakura algo sobre la historia ya lo supiera por mi Tomoyo ¿No crees?-

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón-

-Bien este es un preciado tesoro ¿De acuerdo, es nuestro preciado tesoro que Nadeshiko nos dejo aparte de dejar a sus dos hijos aunque en realidad el encanto y tesoro verdadero es Sakura por que según se el hermano de ella es algo… ¿Cómo lo llamo Tomy?... ¡Ah si! es un chico con carácter fuerte-

-Me gustaría mucho conocerlo, y también volver a ver a Fujitaka por cierto el ¿Cómo esta?-

-Pues… yo digo que bien y… bueno en fin… es tema del que no quiero hablar por el momento por que recuerda que hoy en unos momentos más estaremos con mi hija y sus amigos en un Picnic-

-Bien-

**-------------------- Después de algunas horas------------------**

Todo estaba ya listo y estaban disfrutando de su Picnic, Tomoyo en particular nunca se había sentido así al tener a su mamá cerca, nunca había pasado la tarde de esa forma y rondo por su cabecita si tenia que ver con Hakuro y se alegro de que su mamá dejara el trabajo a un lado aunque sea por unas cuantas horas.

-Tomy querida me pasas un plato por favor- Decía viendo a su querida hija algo distraída –Tomy, ¿Me escuchas?-

-Ah! Si mamá disculpa- Contesto saliendo un poco de sus pensamientos y reaccionar a la petición de su madre.

-¿Te pasa algo cariño? Te veo algo distante-

-No, no pasa nada, es solo que estaba pensando, si solo eso- Contesto tratando de convencerse mas ella misma que convencer a Sonomi.

-Bueno entonces ve…- Le dijo indicando hacia la puerta que daba entrada hacia la cabaña.

-¿Ir? ¿Adonde?- Y volteo viendo lo que le trataba de decir su madre, y vio a Meiling en la puerta indicándole a Tomoyo que se podría ir con ella un momento.

-Vamos que esperas, diviértete ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si- Cambio su semblante confundido a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Gracias mama ya lo estoy haciendo, espero que tu también disfrutes estar aquí con mis amigos y principalmente conmigo-

-Por supuesto cariño, bien, ahora ve con tu amiga mientras nosotros seguimos conociendo a tus amigos- Le regalo una sonrisa igual a la de su querida hija.

En el jardín estaban todos a excepción de Meiling y Tomoyo que habían entrado a la cabaña, Haruko miraba a Sakura con nostalgia puesto que le recordaba a Nadeshiko, pero Sakura y los demás reían por los comentarios que hacia Yamazaki y la reacción de Chiharu. Sonomi pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de la mirada de Hakuro y se decidió a llamar a la pequeña hija de su ya fallecida amiga.

-Sakura, querida ven aquí- La llamó Sonomi

Sakura amablemente fue a donde ella se encontraba, mientras que sus amigos ponían toda la atención posible en su amiga y la mamá de Tomoyo.

-¿Si? Dígame señora- Contesto Sakura.

Sonomi le lanzó una mirada a su amiga Tonsho para darle la oportunidad que ella esperaba para conocer un poco más a su "sobrina".

-¿Señora? ¿Cómo que señora? Sakura recuerda que Nadeshiko era como una hermana para nosotras así que nosotras somos prácticamente tus tías querida ¿De acuerdo, solo llámame como cuando eras pequeña- Le sonrió.

-Si, lo siento- Contesto un poco apenada.

-Bien Sakura supongo que tienes la misma edad que Tomoyo ¿Verdad?- Comentaba Tonsho para poder sacar platica.

-Si así es, solo que yo soy un poco mayor por meses-

-Bueno pues bien… como ya te dijo Sonomi puedes llamarme tía si así lo deseas, me gustaría también que me tuvieras confianza, en cuestión de que realmente nos conozcamos y nos tratemos como sobrina y tía- Le sonrió.

Sakura solo asintió. Pero la Srita. Tonsho sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo y que le diera la oportunidad de conocerse.

-Bien Sakura querida ¿Sabes a donde fue Tomoyo con la chica Li?-

-No, Tía, pero puedo ir a buscarla-

-¿De verdad? Bueno te lo agradecería mucho-

Sakura fue a buscar a sus dos amigas pero no sabia donde podrían estar ya que la cabaña se encontraba en total silencio y solo se escuchaban voces en el jardín donde disfrutaban de su Picnic tan agradable. La joven de ojos esmeraldas comenzó a abrir puerta por puerta para encontrar a sus dos amigas.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Estas aquí?- Abría y cerraba puertas. Hasta que llego a la habitación de su Tía Sonomi y escucho un ruido y se extraño.

_-¿Qué ruido es ese? ¿Será que Tomoyo esta aquí?-_ Pensaba algo confundida por el ruido y abrió la puerta. _–Esta debe de ser la habitación de la tía Sonomi- _y volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido. Vio a su alrededor para descubrir de donde exactamente provenía el ruido y solo pudo percatarse que la ventana estaba abierta, por el cual de ahí entraba el viento como violentamente y decidió cerrarla.

_-¿Huh…? Pero… ¿Así que de aquí provenía el ruido?- _Decía mentalmente percatándose de una caja y que de ahí provenía el ruido.

-Pero si esto es…- Se asombro y al mismo tiempo sonrió al ver a un pajarito que era bebe aun, estaba desprotegido y solo, al parecer estaba aprendiendo a volar y por accidente entro por la ventana y finalmente quedando dentro de la caja que ya había visto antes, la caja que traía Sonomi cuando llego.

Lo tomo en sus manos y decidió salir con el al jardín dando por terminada la búsqueda de sus amigas, pero vio que en esa caja había un cofrecito plateado y al parecer tenia candado pero las llaves las llevaba pegadas en el, pero se sorprendió al ver un nombre grabado en el: **_"Nadeshiko"_**.

Estaba dispuesta a abrir aquel cofre cuando se escucho que abrieron la puerta.

-Sakura… hasta que te encontré, mi mamá me dijo que habías entrado a la cabaña a buscarme y te busque por todos lados para que comiéramos juntas el postre-

-Pero… ¿En donde estabas? Te busqué yo también y no te encontré-

-Estaba afuera con Meiling, ella necesitaba ayuda con algunas cajas que tenia en su auto-

-Ya veo, entiendo-

-Bueno Sakura vamonos antes de que empiecen sin nosotras- Decía entusiasmada. –Sakura ¿Qué es ese ruido?- Percatándose del pillar del pajarito.

**----------------Ya saliendo de la habitación.--------------**

-¡¡Ah! Claro bueno es que encontré a este pequeño en la habitación de tu madre-

-¿De mi madre? Pero ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta allí?-

-No se, supongo que debió de haber entrado por la ventana por que la encontré abierta-

-Ah entiendo-

Llegando al jardín se reunieron de nuevo con sus amigos y comer por fin el postre que les había llevado la Srita. Tonsho, después organizaron sus cosas para regresar a la ciudad a la mañana siguiente. Aunque Sakura se quedo con la duda del cofrecito con el nombre de su madre.

**--------------- Fin del Capitulo ----------------**

Bien aquí estoy de vuelta con un capitulo mas. Agradezco a las personas que dejaron review muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: bye, bye.

_**Atte:**_

_**Katsumi00**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes como todos saben pertenecen al grupo de Clamp.**

**------------------- CEREZO DE CRISTAL -------------------**

**Capitulo Nº 9**

Ya era el lunes por la tarde, y Sakura estaba en su habitación recostada sobre su cama mientras pensaba un poco, al parecer la semana en la preparatoria comenzaba por un pequeño descanso para los alumnos de 4º Semestre, al parecer ningún profesor les había asignado tarea, así que para todos los alumnos de la misma clase de Sakura podrían estar tranquilos en cuestión de tener apuro por tarea.

Por la mañana todo en la prepa había estado bien, por lo visto con el paseo se sintieron mas relajados y se sentían mucho mejor para así poder continuar una semana mas de clases, todos los amigos de Sakura habían estado platicando en el receso sobre el paseo del fin de semana, Naoko y Meiling habían hecho también notar el comentario sobre la Srita. Hakuro, cada uno tenía su punto de vista que parecía ser que llegaban al mismo: Una mujer agradable.

Esa misma tarde se escuchó el timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura estaba en su habitación tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho, Touya estaba trabajando en su trabajo de medio tiempo en el restaurante y el señor Fujitaka estaba ordenando algunos libros que se encontraban en la sala, así que el fue el mas cercano para responder a la puerta.

-Ya voy- Decía el señor Kinomoto desde la sala, con un sacudidor en la mano y un mandil blanco, el mismo que usaba desde hace años.

-Muy buenas tardes- Se escucho una vez que Fujitaka abrió la puerta, esa voz femenina se le hizo conocida pero dudo un poco.

-Buenas tardes… ¿Hakuro?- Estaba algo sorprendido, después de tantos años y… verla ahí de pie en la puerta de su casa.

-Hola Fujitaka, Si, así es soy Hakuro, por lo que veo si me recuerdas- Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… si no has cambiado mucho-

Aun sonriente le dijo -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, por supuesto pasa- Contesto un poco apenado por haberse sorprendido y haberse distraído estando aun en la puerta.

-Es muy bonita tu casa, pero… ¿Cómo has estado en todos estos años?-

-Bien, muy bien gracias y ¿Tu?- Contesto –Por cierto ¿Deseas algo de tomar?- Pregunto cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

-Si, agua natural estaría bien gracias- Contesto.

-De acuerdo en un momento vuelvo- Entrando por fin a la cocina.

Mientras tanto Hakuro vio una fotografía de toda la familia Kinomoto, estaban todos juntos y felices no había duda, su mejor amiga Nadeshiko se mostraba feliz en ella, nunca la había visto con ese semblante. Después se escucho que bajaban los escalones y dirigió su mirada hacia la escalera esperando a la persona que bajaba de ella.

-¡¡Hola! Muy buenas tardes Srita. Tonsho- Decía la hija menor de su mejor amiga.

-¡¡Hola Sakura! Que gusto verte ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien muchas gracias- Miro confundida a su papá que salía de la cocina con un vaso con agua.

-Ah Sakura, te presento a Hakuro Tonsho-

-¿Ya conocías a la Srita. Tonsho, papá?- Decía igual de confundida.

-Si, así es Sakura tu padre y yo ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo- Contesto Tonsho

Sakura seguía confundida ¿Cómo que se conocían? y… ¿De donde?

-Veras Sakura, la Srita. Tonsho era una gran amiga de tu madre- Contesto viendo que el semblante de su hija se relajaba con su respuesta.

-Oh si entiendo- Contesto por fin captando un poco mejor las cosas.

-Bueno Sakura en realidad vine a visitarlos, tenia mucho tiempo sin venir a Tomoeda y pues como veras, vine a visitar a todos mis conocidos de por aquí, que en realidad son tu familia y la familia Daidouji- Explico

Sakura solo escuchaba atentamente.

-Y ¿Ustedes como se conocieron?- Pregunto el señor Kinomoto.

-Eh…? Ah! si papá había olvidado decirte que en el paseo a la cabaña de mi tía Sonomi conocí a la Srita. Tonsho- Vio por un momento a Hakuro –Y así fue como nos conocimos, ¿Sabias que la tía Sonomi y ella también son grandes amigas? Ellas eran como las tres mosqueteros papá- Decía emocionada.

Hakuro sonrió ante el comentario de la joven y asintió mirando al esposo de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno aquellos lindos recuerdos nunca se olvidan- Comento Tonsho.

-Si recuerdo que ustedes tres eran muy unidas, y…- Se detuvo ante su comentario y recordó que la parte que iba a contar no la sabia nadie excepto las tres mosqueteras y el, aunque su amada Nadeshiko ya no estuviera con el.

-Si tiempos aquellos ¿No?- Completo rápidamente Hakuro puesto que imaginaba que era lo que iba a decir.

En eso timbro el teléfono y Sakura contesto.

-Habla Sakura ¿Con quien desea hablar?-

-¡Hola Sakura! Soy Tomoyo, hablo para saber si vamos a ir siempre con los primos Li e Hiragizawa al parque-

-Oh es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo, de acuerdo Tomoyo en unos cuantos minutos estoy en tu casa ¿De acuerdo?-

-Esta bien pero no tardes- Finalizaron la conversación.

**------------------------- En la sala --------------------**

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el Señor Kinomoto, para recibir respuesta de quien era la persona que había llamado.

-No Papá, la persona que habló fue Tomoyo así que saldré un momento ¿De acuerdo?-

Fujitaka asintió levemente, mirando hacia su querida hija.

-Fue un gusto saludarla Srita. Tonsho, pero tengo que irme Con su permiso- Se despidió la joven.

-El gusto es mió Sakura, además no olvides de que yo también soy tu tía ¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa y haciendo un guiño de complicidad.

-De acuerdo, bueno con su permiso, Adiós papá, adiós Tía-

-Adiós Sakura- Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien… parece ser que la has educado muy bien, Sonomi me ha comento sobre eso-

-Sakura en realidad es muy parecida a su madre, en ocasiones es como si en realidad ella estuviera aquí conmigo, mi familia es mi único y más preciado tesoro-

-Es verdad… recuerdo a Touya cuando era un niño, me imagino que en este momento es un joven fuerte e inteligente-

El padre de Sakura asintió orgulloso y viendo el mismo retrato que había visto Hakuro minutos antes. Se dirigió un momento a la cocina y volvió con una tetera y dos tazas de te.

-Y bien Hakuro ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo te va por allá?-

-Bueno me ha ido bastante bien no me puedo quejar, mi trabajo me gusta y lo disfruto muchísimo así que ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?- Contesto.

-Oh entiendo, y… ¿A que te dedicas?-

-Bueno señor Kinomoto, usted sabe, estudie muy duro así que no se espere tampoco cualquier cosa de mi ¿De acuerdo- Dijo picaramente –No, olvida lo que dije fue broma pero en realidad soy una empresaria, yo soy la encargada de la empresa de mi padre en Francia, ¿Recuerdas a mi padre, un hombre un poco duro, pero responsable y también un padre amoroso- Decía con gesto orgulloso por sus logros y por ser la mujer exitosa que siempre quiso ser.

-Si, lo recuerdo, era un hombre de carácter fuerte pero como lo has dicho, responsable con su familia y su trabajo, es un buen hombre-

La mujer solo asintió recordando uno de tantos momentos en los que su padre había hecho muestras de su carácter cuando ella cursaba la preparatoria. Y se rió ante el recuerdo, eso fue algo que el Señor Kinomoto no entendió el por que de su risa pero solo le sonrió.

-Y bien… ¿En que piensas?- Le dijo el padre de Sakura.

-Bueno… en realidad nada sin importancia, solo recordaba viejos momentos con mi padre- Le explico.

Se escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal de la casa, en la cual entro un moreno alto, a quien al parecer Hakuro reconoció al escuchar el saludo del chico.

-¿Touya?- Llamo

-Ah! papá estas aquí- Y dirigió la mirada hacia Tonsho -¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto con su típico tono malhumorado.

Tonsho se percato de su tono no muy cortes y se dispuso a saludar con todo el cuidado posible.

-Hola Touya ¿Cierto? Soy Hakuro Tonsho, tu madre y yo éramos grandes amigas cuando eras niño me conociste, pero al parecer no me recuerdas- Trato de explicarle para que no tomara las cosas a mal dándose cuenta del tono que uso cuando se dirigió hacia ella.

-Buenas tardes señora, bien papá voy a mi habitación si no te molesta- Contesto algo no muy convencido de la explicación de ella.

-Un momento Touya… ¿No me recuerdas?- Le decía con la esperanza de que el cambiara su actitud.

Touya la miro fijamente como tratando de recordar y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien… yo me retiro con su permiso- Se despidió para ir a su habitación a descansar, pero se detuvo percatándose de que su monstruo no estuviera presente. –Disculpen por interrumpir pero… papá ¿Dónde esta Sakura? ¿Aun no llega de la prepa? por que si es así, ya es tarde-

-No te preocupes Touya tu hermana llego a la casa hace unas horas, pero Tomoyo la llamo y supongo que salieron- Contesto Fujitaka.

-Uh…- suspiro –Ya veo, el monstruo salio con su amiga- Dijo con voz poco audible saliendo de una buena vez de la sala.

-Veo que Touya si cambio bastante- Comento Tonsho.

-Así es...- Y siguieron su charla.

**------------------------- Rumbo al parque -------------------------**

-Oye Tomoyo, la tía Hakuro ¿Se hospeda en tu casa?-

-Si, así es- Sonrió –Tu también le dices tía ¿Cierto? Al parecer a ti también te pidió que la llamaras así-

Sakura le sonrió y asintió.

-Mi madre dice que así debió de ser desde el principio, por que ella significa mucho para mamá y según se también para tu mamá significaba mucho Sakura-

-Es raro sabes… esta tarde antes de venir hacia tu casa, ella estaba en la mía y… mi papá la conoce-

-Oh ya veo… Bueno según se ella se fue a Francia cuando, termino la preparatoria, asi que lo mas seguro es que en ese tiempo se hallan conocido ellos ¿No crees?-

-Si creo que es lo mas seguro, además no voy a negar que me parece una mujer muy agradable y me ha ofrecido su confianza si tengo algún problema-

-Si tienes razón ella es una buena mujer eso me lo dice mamá una y otra vez- Rió divertida.

-Mira Sakura ahí están los demás-

-Hola chicos, ¿Tienen mucho esperando?-

-No en realidad no, mientras nosotros buscábamos un lugar para esperar a Hiragizawa y a ustedes- Contesto Meiling.

-Es verdad, Hiragizawa ¿No ha llegado?- Pregunto Tomoyo con un poco de desilusión.

-Bueno Hiragizawa supongo que no tarda, Shaoran me dijo que él le aviso que llegaría unos minutos después, por que tenia que hacer algunas cosas-

-Ah entiendo-

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos adelantando- Dijo Shaoran acercándose hacia ellas.

-Hola Daidouji, Kinomoto- Saludo

-Hola Li contesto Tomoyo-

-Hola Shaoran, te puedo llamar así ¿Cierto? Además recuerda que me puedes llamar Sakura-

-S…Si- Contesto algo apenado.

-Vaya Kinomoto así que ustedes se hablan por su nombre he- Dijo riendo picaramente.

-Si así es, Li- Contesto Sakura dirigiéndose a Meiling.

-Ay Sakura no te preocupes me puedes llamar Meiling si quieres, pero yo te seguiré llamando Kinomoto ¿De acuerdo?- Y se acercó a Shaoran para susurrarle en el oído –Oye primo, que yo sepa nadie te llama por tu nombre, excepto tu familia y yo- Finalizo con una risita.

Shaoran lo único que pudo hacer es mandarle una mirada acusadora y enfadada por el comentario, ya tenia rato insistiendo con eso de Sakura.

-Oye Meiling por cierto mira, traje unos bocadillos solo que me falto traer algo de tomar, en un momento voy a ir a comprar algunas bebidas para todos, pero tiene que quedarse alguien para esperar a Hiragizawa-

-Ahhh, no te preocupes Daiudouji, mira ¿Qué te parece si mejor van mi primo y Kinomoto? ¿Te parece? y así nosotras esperamos a Hiragizawa- Contesto Meiling.

-Bueno… No se si ellos estén de acuerdo- Y miro un momento a su mejor amiga y esta asintió. ¿Crees que puedan ir tu y Li?-

-Claro Tomoyo, ¿Vamos Shaoran?- Pregunto

-Eh… Bueno si esta bien- Contesto mientras Meiling le hizo una seña que no entendió.

**-------------------Rumbo a una tienda donde comprarían las bebidas**-----------------

Sakura le iba platicando sobre unos asuntos de la escuela que aun no le habían quedado claros, puesto que eran de Matemáticas y como Shaoran era bastante bueno en esa materia le pidió ayuda con esas dudas que no lograba despejar aún. Shaoran la miraba por largos momentos y le causaba gracia en como ella le decía que no entendía nada de la clase pasada.

-Bueno… es que mira en realidad no entiendo muy bien, es algo difícil, después de hacer la ecuación y todos los procedimientos que se necesitan es sacar la conclusión de todo el problema y en realidad no puedo sacar conclusión si aun no entiendo nada- Decía de una manera cómica y con una gotita en la cabeza.

Shaoran le sonrió divertido -Bueno es que mira primero sacas los vlores de X y de Y, entonces, el siguiente procedimiento es elevarlo al cuadrado y sacar la raíz cuadrada de cada resultado y…- Le explicaba cada detalle para que lograra entender un poco mas y no confundirla tanto.

-Jejeje Bueno creo que así puedo despejar X y Y, me lo explicas de una forma que entiendo un poco mas- Le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

Shaoran se sonrojo al recibir la bella sonrisa de su ahora amiga y le indico que habían llegado al lugar donde comprarían bebidas. Entraron y comenzaron a escoger las bebidas de sus demás amigos pero cuando iban a tomar las bebidas para ellos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo tomando la misma bebida y poniendo la mano de uno sobre la mano del otro hasta que se percataron de su inconciente acción y la retiraron de inmediato y los dos sonrojados.

-Disculpa yo…- Balbuceo nervioso –Es decir… puedes tomarla tu- Le dijo como buen caballero que era.

-No y- yo… lo siento- Y lo miro por un momento aun con el sonrojo y después miro el jugo de piña y volvió otra vez la mirada al chico.

-No te preocupes yo puedo escoger otro- Le contesto con la mirada distraída para evitar que ella lo viera con el sonrojo aun, el sentía su corazón latir muy rápido y no se explico el por que, para el era algo raro, de pronto pensó que le daría un infarto pero después supo que no era para tanto que solo al parecer latió demasiado rápido pero no era nada grave, al menos no por enfermedad.

-¿De verdad? ¿No hay problema?- Pregunto Sakura apenada al ver que el solo asintió. –Bueno… Gracias- Dijo ya por fin tomando el jugo y acercándose al mostrador para que le cobraran.

_-"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por que me pasa esto cuando ella esta cerca?¿¡¡Por que?- _Pensaba cuando tomaba otro jugo de otro sabor, por que el que se había llevado Sakura era el único que quedaba y se dirigió al igual que la ojiverde al mostrador para pagar pero evitando que Sakura lo hiciera –Déjelo así, yo pago Señor- (Ahh- Suspirando- Como siempre ahhh tan lindo y educado D jajaja).

La bella chica mantuvo la mirada en el, para que el también hiciera lo mismo pero el chico no la miro, sabia que ella lo veía y quiso evitar la mirada de ella al menos por ese momento, recibió el cambio y salieron de la tienda.

-Gracias- Dijo la menor de los Kinomoto.

-¿De que?- Pregunto sin entender a que se refería.

-Por pagar, Tomoyo ya me había dado el dinero para hacerlo-

-No importa, yo quería hacerlo-

-También por el jugo, muchas gracias, es que… te confesare algo- Y lo miro atentamente pero siguiendo su camino –El jugo de Piña es mi favorito ¿A ti también te gusta mucho, es decir… Tu favorito?-

No dijo nada pero asintió dando eso como respuesta suficiente. Sakura al ir distraída viéndolo por accidente se le calló un jugo y se quebró la botella, asustada quiso recoger los vidrios pero esos ojos ámbar tan hermosos y profundos la miraron algo sorprendido pero la detuvo y él lo recogió con un cartón que estaba cerca del bote de basura, subió los trozos del vidrio con el pie y lo deposito en el cesto de basura.

-Gracias yo… yo… no se que decir, discúlpame iba distraída- Le contesto preocupada.

-No te preocupes toma- Le dio su jugo que estaba en la otra bolsita que le dieron a el por que en la otra bolsa que llevaba Sakura no había cupo para ese y por eso se le callo.

-Pero… ¿Y tu? Mira, adelántate y yo iré a comprar el que falta-

-No- Dijo firme y la detuvo del brazo –No te preocupes yo iré a comprar otro, mejor ve tu con los demás, además este jugo es del mismo sabor que el que se callo- Dijo dejando a Sakura sin palabras.

-Pero…Shaoran- Lo vio alejarse y decidió retomar su camino y tratando de no distraerse mas.

-Sakura que bueno que llegaste al parecer Hiragizawa llego sediento- Dijo Meiling en forma de burla. –Pero… un momento ¿Dónde esta mi primo?-

-Bueno es que…-

-Regrese por algo que olvide en la tienda- Contesto una voz varonil detrás de la joven castaña. –Vaya Hiragizawa creí que no llegarías- Comento el primo de Meiling como si nada y sentándose junto con Eriol.

-Shaoran… -Susurro la mejor amiga de Tomoyo.

-Sakura que esperas, ven- La llamo su mejor amiga.

-Oye Daiudouji, estos bocadillos te quedaron bastante buenos, tendrás que pasarme la receta he- Dijo Meiling saboreándose los ricos bocadillos de la amatista.

-Eriol… Toma esto es para ti- Le dijo la hija de Sonomi.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo- Y abrió el moldecito que le entrego Tomoyo, al parecer era una tarta para el y para sus primos ingleses que vivían con el -¿Para mi?- Sonrió

-Así es, solo espero que les guste-

-Estoy seguro que si, muchas gracias-

-Un momento, ¡¡Miren!- Dijo Meiling reconociendo a una pareja que paseaba por ahí.

-¡¡Pero si ellos son…!- Grito sin darse cuenta Eriol.

-¡¡¡Yamazaki y Chiharu!- Sorprendidos dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Son novios! Miren van tomados de la mano- Decía aun sorprendida Tomoyo.

**------------------------ Fin del capitulo ----------------------- **

**_Katsumi00:_**

¡¡Hola!. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo Nº 9, debo confesar que me divertí haciéndolo jajaja, vaya sorpresa ¡¡Yamazaki y Chiharu! Son novios ahhh jajaja, bueno en el próximo capitulo sabrán un poco mas, nos vemos pronto. Bye, bye.

También quiero agradecer a:

**Lunita Kinomoto** y a **Flor del cerezo13**

Por sus Reviews ¡Muchas Gracias!.

_------------------------ **AVANCES** ------------------_

**-Pero como que fuiste a visitarlo, Hakuro por favor- Decia Sonomi **

**-Lo siento no pude evitarlo amiga, además no lo puedo evitar tenia que hacerlo-**

**-No lo has olvidado ¿Cierto? pero…- Decia la madre de la bella amatista sin poder creer lo que ella misma decía.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¡¡El cofre! Si así es ese cofre lo tenia la tía Sonomi en su habitación-**

**-Pero… Entonces… ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Decia Tomoyo confundida.**

**-Estoy en las mismas- Contesto Sakura**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Como todos saben los personajes les pertenecen al grupo Clamp.**

**------------------------------ CEREZO DE CRISTAL ---------------------------**

**Capitulo Nº 10**

-Pero… Pero… ¿¡Como? ¿Cuándo sucedió?- Decía la chica ojiverde bastante confundida.

-Pero esos dos si que pudieron ocultar su noviazgo pero…¿Cómo?- Dijo Meiling igual de sorprendida que la castaña.

-Bueno chicos… en realidad nosotros nos lo esperábamos o ¿No es así?- Decía el joven ingles.

-Si, Eriol tiene toda la razón, nosotros sabíamos que esos dos se traían algo, teníamos realmente la ligera sospecha- Decía ya un poco menos sorprendida la joven amatista.

-Un momento… esos dos… es decir ¡¡Yo que estuve muy cerca de ellos incluso Yanagisawa y Sasaki somos testigos que no había nada entre ellos, eso nos lo aseguro Mihara!- Decía Meiling tratando de sacar conclusiones.

Shaoran solo miraba la escena con atención, el también se sorprendió pero lo capto mas rápido que sus demás amigos, el ya se lo esperaba por algunos comentarios de Yamazaki hacia Chiharu.

Pero mientras la parejita ya mencionada paseaba dando vueltas por el parque y disfrutando de una hermosa tarde, se iban acercando cada vez más a sus amigos, pero aun no se daban cuenta que ellos los miraban atónitos.

-Se ven lindos ¿No creen?- A lo que la prima de Shaoran y Sakura asintieron. –Además se ven realmente felices como si de verdad esperaran este momento- Decía Tomoyo entusiasmada y feliz por que ellos estuvieran juntos.

-Supongo que así es como deberían de haber terminado ¿No creen?- Decía Eriol mirando de reojo a Tomoyo.

Todos asintieron, mientras Sakura inconscientemente miro al ambarino, y duro unos cuantos minutos así, cuando Shaoran se percato que lo miraban. El también la miro fijamente y no pudo reaccionar tan rápidamente como el hubiera querido por que ella sonrió después de salir de sus propios pensamientos.

_-"¿Qué sucede?"- _Dijo escuchando latir su corazón de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la tienda. _–"Esto… No entiendo"- _Recordó cuando Yamazaki les había confesado los sentimientos que siente una persona hacia otra que les gusta – _**"Cuando una persona te gusta y la quieres de verdad, puedes sentir tu corazón latir de forma demasiado rápida que puedes sentir que el corazón sale del cuerpo, y…en realidad es una sensación extraña pero calida"**-_ Eso había sido la explicación de Yamazaki que al parecer era lo que sentía por su mejor amiga Chiharu.

Entro de nuevo a la realidad al escuchar que todos hacían preguntas hacia dos jóvenes que habían llegado hacia donde estaba el y sus amigos. Era la pareja feliz que paseaba por los alrededores.

-Oigan ¿Cómo es que lo ocultaron de esa manera?- Decía Meiling en tono como cuando era niña.

Los dos chicos recién llegados al lugar solo se sonrojaron y se miraron entre si, como para ver si aprobaban uno y otro alguna explicación y asintieron.

-Bueno… es una historia muy larga- Contesto Chiharu sonrojada todavía y regalándole una bella sonrisa a su querido novio, al que hacia desfallecer con esa sonrisa tan calida.

-Ay no te preocupes tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- Contesto la chica de bellos ojos escarlata queriendo saber todos los detalles y dispuesta a escuchar todo.

Sakura entendió que no era buena idea contarles enfrente de todos, Chiharu y Yamazaki querían contarles pero no de ese modo, cada quien le contaría lo sucedido a sus respectivos amigos, Yamazaki les diría a los chicos y Chiharu a las chicas para que hubiera mas confianza.

-Bueno…- Decía Chiharu apenada por no saber que hacer. -¿Qué les parece si les cuento después chicas?- Dijo la novia de Yamazaki.

Meiling los miro a los dos convenciéndose que era lo mejor. Así Chiharu tal vez contaría con más esmero y con lujo de detalle.

-De acuerdo, tortolitos entiendo- Dijo finalmente.

La pareja de enamorados suspiro aliviada por que la chica china no insistió como de costumbre.

-Bueno chicos que les parece si se quedan con nosotros a pasar la tarde- Les invito Sakura.

-Ay Kinomoto, por favor entiende que ellos prefieren estar a solas digo… tu sabes ¿No?- Dijo Meiling burlonamente, lo que hizo que la pareja se sonrojara al máximo.

-Bueno… Sakura será otro día por que en realidad nosotros… Bueno…- Decía Chiharu mirando a su queridísimo novio y amigo aun sonrojada.

-Bueno Sakura- Contesto Yamazaki ayudando a su novia a terminar. –Veras... teníamos planes- Y miro su reloj –Tenemos que irnos sino se no hará tarde, pero muchas gracias por la invitación tal vez en otra ocasión- Contesto para después seguir su camino y minutos después tomar la delicada y suave mano de Chiharu.

-Ahhh...- Suspiro Tomoyo –Que lindos se ven- Decia con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si…-Contesto Eriol en voz baja muy poco audible para la bella amatista y mirándola fijamente.

-Y bien… que ustedes ¿Piensan dejarme estos bocadillos para mi sola?- Decia Meiling tomando otro bocadillo.

Todos rieron ante el comentario y la cómica escena cuando tomaba el bocadillo. Pero ellos comenzaron a comer bocadillos.

-Hmmm… Tomoyo esto esta delicioso- Decía Sakura saboreando el rico y delicioso sabor.

Eriol asintió –No cabe duda que eres una excelente cocinera Tomoyo- Le sonrió.

-Gracias, me siento halagada chicos- Contesto sonrojada.

-Tomoyo estas roja ¿Te sientes mal?- Dijo mirando a su amiga que no entendió el por que de su sonrojes.

Todos se giraron para comprobar lo que había dicho la chica china.

-Mira Tomoyo ahí vienen los helados iré a comprar uno para mi ¿Ustedes gustan?- Les ofreció Eriol cortésmente como siempre. Pero sus amigos negaron con la cabeza excepto Tomoyo. -¿Vienes conmigo Tomoyo?- Le extendió su mano derecha para ayudarla a ponerse de pie la cual esta solo se sonrojo aun mas y mirando a sus demás amigos quienes le sonrieron en señal de que fuera con el si así lo deseaba. -¿Qué opinas vienes conmigo?- Le dijo nuevamente.

Tomoyo sonrojada aun respondió al ofrecimiento y se levanto.

-Gracias Eriol- Dijo agradecida y apenada.

Eriol le regalo una típica y dulce sonrisa de el y ella solo agacho la mirada.

**----------------------------- Mansión Daidouji ----------------------------**

-Con su permiso Señora Daidouji- Decía Franchesco entrando a la sala en donde se encontraba la madre de Tomoyo.

-Si pasa Franchesco ¿Ocurre algo?-

-La Srita. Tonsho esta de regreso- Informo el fiel mayordomo.

-Esta bien Franchesco, Muchas gracias- Agradeció.

-Buenas tardes Franchesco ¿Se encuentra la Señora Sonomi dentro?-

Franchesco asintió tocando y abriendo la puerta de la sala a la orden de la voz femenina proveniente de ahí.

-Pase Srita.- Indico el mayordomo.

-Gracias Franchesco-

Este hizo una reverencia y se fue a realizar sus respectivas labores.

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo Sonomi?- Dijo a forma de saludo.

-Bien gracias- Le sonrió complacida. –Por cierto ¿Adonde fuiste tu sola?- Le pregunto la Señora Daidouji.

-Bueno… Salí a pasear por ahí dijo… Tú sabes ¿No? Para recordar aquellos tiempos- Contesto.

-Y ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-Bueno… Yo… Fui a recordar viejos tiempo- Contesto sin querer decir a donde.

-Hakuro dime la verdad ¿A dónde fuiste?- Y la miro haciendo un gesto.

-Cálmate mira yo… Solo fui a visitar a…-

-Un momento…Dime… ¿Esa visita tiene que ver con Fujitaka Kinomoto, Cierto?- Le dijo temiendo que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Hakuro asintió, su amiga la conocía bastante bien y de antemano sabía que aunque le mintiera ella sabría la verdad después.

-Pero como que fuiste a visitarlo, Hakuro por favor- Decía Sonomi

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo amiga, además no lo puedo evitar tenia que hacerlo-

-No lo has olvidado ¿Cierto? pero…- Decía la madre de la bella amatista sin poder creer lo que ella misma decía.

-Entiéndeme Sonomi por favor, el… sigue siendo una persona importante para mi y lo considero mi amigo- Le dio como respuesta para calmarla.

-Por favor…- Y la miro insistentemente y ver la verdad en sus ojos violetas. -¿Estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo? Es decir… La razón por la que te fuiste antes que nuestra querida Nadeshiko muriera- Finalizo insegura de haberlo dicho.

-Tranquila Sonomi, lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, el… fue una persona importante en mi vida y lo sabes… Pero… entonces yo no sabia que ellos estaban enamorados y yo…Bueno tu sabes el resto de la historia… me fui a Francia y comencé de nuevo allá y… eso es todo- Dijo con melancolía.

-Ay Hakuro…- Suspiro -No se que hacer, te veo de esta manera y parece como si te viera hace varios años atrás como cuando estábamos en la preparatoria- Le dijo ya por fin tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes, además eso fue hace mucho tiempo y todos hemos cambiado, recuerda que no somos los mismos de antes, ahora somos adultos y no unos adolescentes, tenemos la suficiente madurez para enfrentar eso-

-Es verdad, pero yo no te escuche decir lo más importante…- Pero Hakuro la interrumpió.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a preparar algo para la cena? Como en los viejos tiempos ¿Si?- Le dijo Hakuro de pie y en la puerta dando por terminada la platica anterior.

-Pero… ¡¡Oye Hakuro! Un momento tu me vas a escuchar- Le dijo un poco fuera de sus casillas pero no estaba del todo molesta, esa era la típica costumbre que tenia su amiga para cortar el tema y dejarlo así. –Hakuro te estoy hablando, ¡Ven aquí!- Decía de modo que a Hakuro le pareció chistoso.

-Alcánzame si puedes querida- Le contesto retándola como en los viejos tiempos.

La madre de Tomoyo sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos en los que ella siempre terminaba haciendo eso y Nadeshiko le segundaba corriendo tras de Hakuro dejando a Sonomi atrás para que las alcanzara.

_-"Creo que habrá cosas que nunca cambiaran"- _Se dijo a si misma, yendo tras su amiga.

-Vaya Sonomi, como siempre para no perder la costumbre siempre eres la ultima en llegar- Le dijo con una risita divertida.

-Que graciosa Haku no creas he- Le contesto con una risa medio fingida pero no con molestia. Comenzaron a sacar algunas cosas para hacer la cena y comenzaron.

**-------------------------- En el parque --------------------------**

Meiling estaba sentada junto con su primo y la chica ojiverde, platicaban sobre lo bien que la habían pasado hace ya tiempo y que nunca se imaginaron ser amigos. Eriol y Tomoyo no habían vuelto de los helados y Meiling quería ver como reaccionaban los chicos, ella ya había hecho parejas y se había dado cuenta de las miradas que se mandaba cada quien. Por ejemplo Chiharu y Yamazaki, Tomoyo y Eriol y por supuesto su adorado primo y Kinomoto.

-Bien… Tomoyo, ¿Te gustaría caminar un poco mientras nos terminamos el helado?- Decía Eriol a la bella amatista, al parecer las sospechas de Meiling eran ciertas, era demasiado lista.

-Si, me encantaría- Contesto con una sonrisa que solo a el le podía dedicar por alguna extraña razón para ella.

Caminaron por minutos olvidándose por completo de las horas y de sus amigos.

-Oigan creo que esos dos ya se tardaron, voy a echar un vistazo- Les aviso a los chicos que platicaban amenamente.

-Si, de acuerdo- Contesto Sakura. – ¿No quieres que te acompañe?-

-Para nada Kinomoto yo voy sola, tu quédate con Shaoran-

-Oye… Shaoran yo…- Intento decir la joven castaña ya que la prima de este se había ido.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto sin entender.

-No es solo que…- Y se puso de pie para que el ambarino la imitara. –Me ayudas a recoger las botellas y los platos por favor- Dijo tímidamente.

-Si… Creo que ya es hora de irnos, pronto la tarde llegara a su fin, es mejor que Hiragizawa, Daidouji y Meiling vuelvan pronto-

Ella asintió, se agacho para tomar la canasta donde guardarían los platos e inconscientemente y de nuevo los dos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, tratando de tomar la canasta.

-Lo… Lo siento- Dijo Sakura. –Es la segunda vez que nos pasa, la primera me diste preferencia a escoger ahora me toca dártela a ti, puedes guardar los platos primero y después yo guardare lo demás-

-Si es lo que quieres no hay ningún problema- Y la castaña asintió.

-Esos dos… no puedo creerlo, mi primo que piensa- Decía Meiling viendo aquella escena detrás de unos arbustos. Cuando de repente sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro. –Ahh- Grito asustada, no esperaba que alguien la estuviera observando a ella.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Pregunto una voz infantil.

-Ay, eres tu mocoso- Dijo reconociendo al niño que le había ganado en aquel juego la otra ocasión.

-¿Qué mira?- Trato de ver hacia la dirección que ella miraba.

-Ay mocoso aparte de tramposo eres un metiche-

-¿Tramposo, yo? No recuerdo haber hecho trampa, más bien usted no sabia jugar que es otra cosa.- Le dijo el niño burlonamente.

-Ay de acuerdo niño, déjame sola ¿Quieres?- Le dijo malhumorada.

-¿Por qué?- Decía el niño insistentemente para sacar a la chica de sus casillas.

-Por que si y punto- Le contesto con el mismo tono.

-Mmmm y ¿Si no quiero?- Continuo.

-Mira Chiquillo insolente, mejor ve a casa antes de que yo…- Dijo mientras escucho dos voces conocidas que se acercaba.

-Tomoyo… Yo…- Trato de decir pero no pudo hacerlo por la pena que sentía.

-¿Sucede algo Eriol?-Pregunto algo preocupada.

-Yo…-

-Eriol mira- Le dijo viendo un arbusto moverse.

-Ayy chiquillo por tu culpa me van a descubrir- Dijo molesta y preocupada.

El niño solo le sonrió. Y salio de su escondite en donde estaba con la chica.

-Eh…? Hola- Les dijo.

-Ah hola- Dijo aliviada Tomoyo. –Pensé que seria un animal feroz o algo así-

El niño soltó una risa y mirando hacia el arbusto donde estaba todavía la chica de ojos escarlata.

-¿Qué hacías ahí pequeño?- Pregunto la bella amatista.

-Bueno en realidad yo…- Miro el arbusto tratando de ver la reacción de la chica y soltó otra risita. –Buscaba una pelota de ping pong, es que estaba jugando de aquel lado- Indico.

-Ya veo, por cierto creo que nos hemos visto antes ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Eriol reconociendo al niño.

-Así es, yo fui quien le gano a la chica loca de la vez pasada- Y nuevamente dirigió la mirada al arbusto. Mientras a Meiling se le dibujaba una venita roja en la cabeza por lo enfadada que estaba con el comentario de aquel niño.

-Chiquillo insolente, como se atreve a llamarme así- Dijo enojada.

Los dos amigos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Bueno tengo que irme, compermiso- Se retiro el niño.

-Adiós- Contestaron.

El niño paso cerca del arbusto donde anteriormente también estaba el escondido con la prima de Shaoran, y miro hacia esa dirección y sonrió triunfante al ver a la chica molesta, de tal forma que ella le mando una fulminante mirada.

-Ya veras cuando salga de aquí chiquillo insolente- Refunfuño.

-Chicos, recogieron todo por nosotros- Dijo Tomoyo por fin ya llegando hacia donde estaban su mejor amiga y el joven Li.

-Oh Tomoyo, Eriol, ¿Dónde estaban? ¿No vieron a Meiling por ahí? ya es algo tarde y no ha vuelto- Les dijo la joven castaña.

-A ¿Meiling? Pero… ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?- Dijo Tomoyo.

-Es verdad, nosotros no estamos muy lejos de aquí y no la vimos- Continuo Eriol.

Meiling que aun seguía escondida escucho todo perfectamente, estaba tensa por que si ellos la veían salir de ahí les tendrá que dar una explicación, y explicación es lo que no tenia al menos no para ellos.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- Dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de aquí?- Le dijo de nuevo el niño que estaba con ella hace unos minutos después.

-¿Tu de nuevo? Me quieres decir ¿A que horas llegaste? Y… ¿Por qué siempre llegas así de repente?- Le dijo enfadada y preocupada por no saber como salir.

-Nunca me fui, estaba tan atenta espiando a sus amigos que no se dio cuenta que no me fui solo simule que me iba para que no se dieran cuenta que usted estaba aquí- Le explico.

-Chiquillo insolente, por cierto ahora veras ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme loca he?- Aun molesta.

-Ja por lo visto no quiere que le ayude a salir de aquí ¿Verdad?- Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Uuuyyy, de acuerdo ¿Cómo salgo de aquí sin que ellos me vean?- Dijo ya por fin tratando de calmarse, y que el niño la ayudara sin ningún problema.

-Bien… ¿Ves eso?- Le indico el niño y ella buscando con la mirada encontró a lo que el se refería y asintió. –Bueno… lo que tienes que hacer es gatear un poco por aquí, y tratas de entrar a ese túnel, por el cual saldrás por otro lado no muy lejos, así ellos no te verán- Le explico.

-Pero… ese túnel es pequeño, yo no quepo ahí-

-Lógico no va a entrar de pie, ni caminando, va a entrar gateando- Contesto el niño.

-¿¡¡Que? Pero… Pero… ahí hay muchos animales y también esta sucio, No definitivamente no voy a entrar ahí- Le dijo dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Meiling! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Meiling!- Se escuchaba la voz de sus amigos cada vez mas cerca.

-Bueno entonces supongo que tendrán que saber que los estaba espiando-

-No, esta bien dime exactamente hacia donde tengo que ir- Dijo apurada por irse de ahí para que no la descubrieran.

-De acuerdo… Sígame- Contesto.

Meiling siguió al pequeño por el túnel, era verdad la salida no estaba lejos del lugar donde estaban sus amigos, pero al menos ayudo a que disimulara que ella no estaba por ahí.

-Bueno mocoso, tengo que reconocer fuiste de gran ayuda- Dijo agradecida.

-Claro tenia que ayudar a una loca como usted para que no le pasara nada- Le dijo burlonamente.

-¡¡Uuuuyy! ¡No me llames loca mocoso!- Le reclamo.

-Y usted no me llame mocoso que para eso tengo mi nombre, así que estamos a mano-

-De acuerdo- Suspiro cansada –Pero mira… me ensucie por tu grandiosa idea-

-Nunca le asegure que no se ensuciaría-

Meiling le dio las gracias y se acerco a sus amigos.

-¡Meiling! ¿Dónde estabas?- Grito la hija de Sonomi.

-Pero… Meiling ¿Qué te paso?- Le dijo Shaoran viendo su ropa toda sucia.

-Bueno… Yo… jajaja Es una larga historia primo, olvídalo- Le dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

**----------------------------------- En la Mansión Daidouji ----------------------------------**

-Ya llegue- Dijo Tomoyo entrando a su casa junto con su mejor amiga.

-Qué raro no contesta nadie- Dijo Tomoyo al no ver ni a Franchesco en la entrada o las personas de servicio que trabajaban ahí.

-¿La tía Sonomi tenia trabajo Tomoyo?-

-No, no creo, la tía Hakuro esta aquí de visita y dudo mucho que mi madre haya salido a trabajar teniendo visita, tal vez salieron, pero es demasiado extraño que no haya nadie en casa-

-Si tienes razón, ahora no salio Franchesco a tu encuentro como siempre- Contesto Sakura.

Tomoyo sintió mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto la chica ojiverde, apuntando hacia la mesita de centro.

-Ah… Bueno es un regalo que la tía Hakuro le trajo a mamá de Francia- Contesto. –Vamos Sakura, tal vez estén arriba- Llamo a su amiga desde las escaleras y su amiga y prima asintió.

-¿Mama?- Dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Sonomi.

-No creo que estén aquí Tomoyo-

-Ven- La invito a pasar.

-¿De quien es este cofrecito?- Pregunto Sakura reconociéndolo.

-Ah! Es de mamá, ahí guarda sus cosas mas preciadas, así como yo tengo un cofre donde al igual que ella guardo mis cosas más preciadas- Le explico.

-Ya veo, Pero…- Dijo viendo hacia el tocador. -¿Y este?-

-Este cofre dice Hakuro- Se sorprendió Tomoyo-

-Pero… Tomoyo… el día que estaba buscándote en la habitación de tu mamá, en la cabaña encontré otro igual pero con el nombre de mi mamá- Le dijo Sakura recordando el cofrecito que había visto en la cabaña con el nombre de su querida madre Nadeshiko.

-En realidad no se que quiera decir- Contesto Tomoyo. –Pero… Bueno tal vez tengan cofres parecidos, pero… en si son diferentes-

-Ahora que recuerdo tu madre tenia el cofrecito con el nombre de mi mamá en la caja donde encontré al pajarito- Dijo con su dedo índice en la barbilla recordando.

-¿Te refieres a esta?- Le dijo Tomoyo sacando el cofre que había mencionado su amiga.

-¡¡El cofre! Si así es, ese cofre lo tenía la tía Sonomi en su habitación-

-Pero… Entonces… ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Decía Tomoyo confundida.

-Estoy en las mismas- Contesto Sakura.

En eso se abrió la puerta dando entrada a Sonomi y Hakuro.

**---------------------------- Fin del capitulo --------------------------**

¡¡Ayyy! Esto esta algo confuso jajaja, los cofrecillos ¿Qué significa eso, Bueno en realidad aun no puedo decir nada, además recuerden que en los cofrecitos se supone que están las cosas mas preciadas de sus respectivas dueñas… Ahí aparecerá el verdadero motivo de este fic.

Agradezco a las personitas que dejaron review, ¡muchísimas gracias:

**Lunita Kinomoto, anna15, flor del cerezo13.**

**-----------Avances-------------**

**-Primo en realidad no me quieres contar nada-**

**-No, Quiero dormir Meiling, haz lo mismo tú también- Le contesto el ambarino.**

**Meiling suspiro cansada de insistir y se fue a su habitación.**

**-Creo que Sakura me…-Pensaba el joven Li.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**-Ay Eriol- Suspiro- Eres tan lindo, educado, tal como el príncipe azul que cada chica sueña tener- Estando sentada cerca de su ventanal y mirando fijamente la luna llena que alumbraba una hermosa noche.**

**-Tomoyo…- Dijo el ojiazul mirando a la luna y pensando en la bella sonrisa de su amiga.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Como todos saben los personajes le pertenecen al maravilloso grupo CLAMP.**

**----------------------------- CEREZO DE CRISTAL -----------------------------**

**Capitulo Nº 11**

**-----------------------Mansión Li -----------------------**

-Ah…- Suspiro -Primo por fin llegamos ¿Quieres algo de cenar?-

-Gracias Meiling, no te molestes no tengo hambre, gracias-

-¿Seguro?... Bueno de acuerdo entonces…- Y lo miro fijamente buscando un tema para platicar. -¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy Shao?-

-Eh…?- Comenzó a analizar lo que había pasado en el día -Bueno… Yo…- Dijo recordando el momento en la tienda con Sakura y se sonrojo levemente.

-Tu… ¿Qué Primo?- Dijo ayudándolo a terminar.

-Yo… Me la pase muy bien Meiling- Dijo con determinación.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así nada mas?- Insistió sabiendo que no estaba diciendo completamente todo.

-Si, no hay nada mas que decir, la pase muy bien hoy Meiling y por eso… Yo… Estoy cansado me iré a dormir, Buenas noches- Dijo retirándose de la sala inmediatamente, sabia que su prima insistiría en sacarle platica.

-Shaoran, ¡No! Oh no, por favor no de nuevo ¡Shao!- Lo llamo cuando salía detrás de el.

El ambarino camino disimuladamente subiendo las escaleras, para que su prima no insistiera en preguntarle más.

-Primo en realidad no me quieres contar nada-

-No, Solo quiero dormir Meiling, haz lo mismo tú también- Le contesto el ambarino.

Meiling suspiro cansada de insistir y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? … -Pensaba el joven Li, mientras que en sus pensamientos apareció la menor de los Kinomoto.

-Shaoran, recuerda que Wei vendrá por la mañana ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Meiling tocando de nuevo la puerta.

El primo de Meiling se sonrojo al estar pensando en la chica ojiverde y contesto al aviso de su prima casi mecánicamente.

-Uh…- Suspiro – Supongo que como siempre tendré que resignarme a que el no me cuente lo que en realidad le pasa, como siempre me entero mucho después- Decía ya en su habitación.

**--------------- Minutos después ------------------**

_-"Sakura…"-_ Susurro mientras la veía sonreír con sus demás amigos.

_-"¿Si? ¿Te pasa algo Shaoran?- _Pregunto sin entender al escuchar su nombre.

_-"¡No, no es nada!- _Contesto rápidamente volviendo a la realidad y la miro sonrojado completamente a mas no poder, y sin que sus palabras pudieran salir como el quisiera estaba bastante apenado. _–"Yo…"- _Dijo sumamente rojo que casi explotaba.

_-"¿Shaoran? …_- Trataba de entender lo que trataba de decir su amigo Chino. _–"¿Estas bien?"-_ Dijo mientras que el chico apretó su suave mano con delicadeza y la llevo hacia su corazón. Y de pronto, sus amigos ya no estaban, solo estaban ellos dos. (Típico en los sueños, siempre aparecen cosas y desaparecen de un momento a otro D).

_-"Sakura…"-_ Susurro y se acercaban lentamente acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-_"Shaoran"-_ Y se aproximaron peligrosamente, que a tal acción Shaoran pudo ver como la joven castaña cerraba lentamente los ojos y al igual que el estaba sonrojada.

--------------------------------------------------

-Shaoran, abre por favor- Decía Meiling dando unos cuantos golpecitos a la puerta de la habitación de su primo.

-Eh…?- Abrió lentamente los ojos y se levanto un poco adormilado todavía y abriendo la puerta.

-Shaoran ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?- Dijo dando un vistazo a la habitación del chico.

-Nada Meiling, solo me quede dormido- Contesto un poco menos adormilado. -¿Por qué golpeas la puerta de esa manera?- Dijo mirando su reloj y percatándose que no era tarde, era buena hora para despertar.

-Bueno Shaoran, yo preguntaría que ¿Qué pasa contigo? A estas horas ya estas despierto- Contesto.

-Si Meiling, en un momento estoy contigo ¿De acuerdo, Por cierto Wei ¿Ya llego?- Dijo tallándose un ojo.

-Si, acaba de llegar hace un momento y me pregunto por ti-

-De acuerdo, en un momento bajo a desayunar-

-Shaoran…- Dijo con una sonrisa. –Discúlpame por despertarte así por favor-

Su primo le sonrió y la miro haciendo un gesto chistoso. –No te preocupes, te aseguro que ya te tocara a ti- Dijo bromeando y sonriendo tiernamente.

-Shaoran ¿Te sientes bien?- Decía Meiling sin entender nada, era raro que el se levantara con esa sonrisa.

-Si Meiling ¿Por qué?- Contesto.

-Bueno…- Y lo miro determinadamente para asegurarse que estaba bien. –No por nada-

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Me esperas abajo?-

-Eh…? ¡Ah! si, te espero abajo- Finalizo saliendo de ahí y dirigirse con Wei.

**--------------------------- Mansión Daidouji --------------------------**

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Sakura, Sonomi?-

-No lo se Hakuro, solo… Pensé que aun no es el momento-

-Pero… El momento ¿De que? Sabes que eso le pertenece a Sakura y tarde o temprano lo sabrá-

-Hakuro por favor, no me hagas sentir culpable ¿De acuerdo? Yo no digo que no se enterara, solo pido tiempo ¿Si?-

-Tiempo… Tiempo ¿Para que Sonomi? Mientras mas pasa el tiempo, ella lo puede tomar a mal cuando se lo digas, y sabes a que me refiero-

-Si, si, si, pero entiende, yo no puedo hacerlo así de repente-

-Mira, hagamos esto… Si ella te vuelve a preguntar por eso, prométeme que le contaras todo y no la mitad como ayer ¿De acuerdo?-

-No Hakuro, no me hagas prometer eso- Le dijo moviendo su dedo índice negativamente y caminando de un lado hacia otro.

-¿No me lo prometes por que no piensas hacerlo?-

-Tranquilicémonos ¿De acuerdo, yo se lo diré, si, pero cuando crea que es el momento perfecto, Hakuro- La miro. –No me presiones, no es tan fácil-

-Sonomi, ese cofrecito era de nuestra querida Nadeshiko, y quedo custodiado por ti, cuando yo me fui y antes de que ella muriera, tu deber por ahora es darle lo que por ley ahora ya le pertenece a Sakura que es su hija, ¿Entiendes?-

-Pero… Recuerda que también esta Touya y Fujitaka y… ¿Si nos dicen algo por no haberlo hecho antes y haberlo ocultado?-

-Claro que no Sonomi, tu y yo conocemos a Fujitaka y sabes a la perfección que el no es así, mas aparte y por otro lado esta Touya, el no dirá nada por que en realidad no tiene por que hacerlo, Nadeshiko dijo que le pertenecería a la hija que tuviera y esa hija es Sakura, además no es para que estés así-

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación donde estaban las dos amigas reunidas.

-¿Si? Pasen- Contesto al llamado de la puerta y se miraron entre si.

-Mamá, Tía, Buenos días- Saludo una bella chica amatista saludando.

-Hola Cariño, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Saludo Sonomi dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Tomoyo- Saludo Hakuro.

-Mamá, venia a avisarles que el desayuno esta listo, Franchesco me dijo que ustedes estaban aquí-

-Oh muchas gracias cariño en un momento estamos contigo-

A lo que Tomoyo asintió y Hakuro le contesto con una sonrisa. Tomoyo salio de la habitación de su madre y fue a preparar las cosas que necesitaba para ir a la prepa ya que ese día entraban tarde, y por eso podía disfrutar de un rico desayuno con su madre y su tía en el jardín y con una linda mañana que tenia como una gran iluminación un hermoso sol que alumbraba todo el jardín.

-Bien Hakuro, tomo la ducha y estoy con ustedes, además me servirá mucho para relajarme-

-De acuerdo, te esperamos abajo- Y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, puesto que ella se había levantado más temprano y había tomado una ducha.

**-------------------------- En la relajante ducha de Sonomi -------------------------**

Abrió la llave, comenzó a llenarse la tina, después coloco el jabón y se sumergió lentamente, sintiendo lo bien que se sentía el agua tibia en su cuerpo. Recostó la cabeza en un borde de esta y recordó lo de la noche anterior.

**-----------------Flash Back -------------------**

-Si Hakuro, de seguro las niñas no tardan en llegar, vamos a mi habitación para asi platicar y guardar ciertas cosas que deje pendientes en mi habitación-

-De acuerdo, pero… y las niñas, ¿Podrán llegar aquí sin Franchesco?-

-Claro Haku, mira a las personas de servicio les di el la noche libre, Franchesco se lo merece, es un buen hombre y gran amigo de mi tesoro mas preciado- Contesto

-Esta bien, la cena ya esta lista para cuando ellas lleguen-

-Bien descansemos un momento, vamos a mi habitación-

Abrieron la puerta y vieron a dos jóvenes ya conocidas para ellas, al percatarse que veían con detenimiento ciertos cofrecillos que estaban en el tocador, otro en el buró y otro en una caja.

-To…Tomoyo, Sakura ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Sonomi nerviosa, mirando a las chicas confundidas y con un cofre en las manos.

-Mamá pensamos que no estaban en casa- Contesto mirando a su madre y a Hakuro que estaba estática en la puerta.

-Bueno cariño, estábamos en la cocina preparando la cena- Decía la madre de la amatista esperando que dejaran en su respectivo lugar el cofre de Nadeshiko, pero una chica ojiverde la miraba confundida.

-Pero… ¿Y las personas de servicio? No vi a nadie abajo, me pareció extrañamente silenciosa-

-Bueno… Tomy cariño, lo que pasa es que les di la noche libre, pero… este dime- Dijo acercándose a Sakura y recogiendo el cofrecito que esta tenia en las manos.

-¿De verdad?- Y miro con plena sonrisa alegremente a la tía Hakuro, a la que esta asintió sin entender todavía que haría su amiga.

Cuando la señora Sonomi tenia ya en sus manos el cofre de su mejor amiga y prima Nadeshiko, la menor de los Kinomoto la miro confundida como tratándole de decir con la mirada que le explicara sobre el cofrecito con el nombre de su querida y adorada madre.

-Eh…Bueno al parecer veo que encontraron el cofrecito de Nadeshiko ¿Verdad?- Dijo tratando de sonreír naturalmente pero el nerviosismo no la se lo permitió, y solo su querida sobrina asintió.

-Que bueno, precisamente de eso venia comentándole a Sonomi- Ayudando a su amiga con el nerviosismo. –En realidad nosotras no sabíamos que es lo que tiene dentro pero de seguro que al igual que nosotras- Dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos cofres con la mirada. –Ella guardo aquí lo mas preciado para ella, pero nosotras no lo hemos abierto y… no pensamos hacerlo por el momento- Mintió

-Si, y bueno en realidad quedo en nuestras manos… y… no se de alguna forma u otra pasara a tus manos Sakura- Dijo mirando a las dos chicas que la miraban con atención. –Así que no se preocupen, mira Sakura, pequeña en cuanto tengamos y sepamos el verdadero destino de este cofre, te lo haré saber ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, por supuesto- Dijo haciendo una reverencia. –Entiendo, por el momento supongo que lo mejor es que este contigo tía, y… bueno lo que decidas supongo que esta bien- Le sonrió.

-Si… así es muchas gracias pequeña- Suspiro tranquilamente al ver que Sakura se había creído lo que ella le había dicho y al parecer la supuesta explicación le fue suficiente a su sobrina.

**----------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back -------------------------------**

-Uh…-Suspiro la mamá de Tomoyo y saliendo de su relajante ducha.

Se vistió elegantemente como siempre, como toda una empresaria con su elegante y moderna ropa y figura salio de su habitación para dirigirse al jardín y reunirse con su hija y mejor amiga para desayunar.

-La estábamos esperando señora Daidouji- Le dijo Hakuro.

Sonomi sonrió. – ¿Y Tomoyo?-

-Ahí viene- Le indico detrás de ella.

Ya sentadas y cuando las personas de servicio servían el desayuno a Hakuro se le ocurrió preguntar del día anterior en el parque con sus amigos.

-Por cierto Tomoyo ¿Cómo les fue ayer en el parque a ti y tus amigos?- Pregunto Hakuro tomando su vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Bien- Sonrió su sobrina.

-¿Se acabaron los postres que preparaste con entusiasmo?- Pregunto ahora la madre de la amatista.

-Si, les gustaron mucho- Contestó igual de sonriente.

-Me imagine, eres muy buena cocinera Tomy, y… ese chico, si el chico ingles ¿Qué le pareció tu lindo detalle?-

A lo que la bella amatista se atraganto al escuchar el comentario de su querida progenitora y casi ahogándose tosió un poco.

-Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo sorprendida al ver a su hija y Hakuro poniéndose de pie para ayudar a la chica.

Volviendo normalmente a su estado, contesto sonrojada.

-Si estoy bien gracias, es solo que se me pasó un trocito de fruta- Contesto tomando un poco de su jugo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le pregunto la tía Tonsho.

-Si tía, gracias-

-Y bien no me terminaste de decir que te dijo el chico ingles ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- Insistió la señora Sonomi.

-Eh… Bueno… Pues, me agradeció por la tarta y…también me dijo que estaban deliciosos los bocadillos- Contesto levemente sonrojada.

-¿Eso fue todo? ¿Así nada mas?- Dijo Sonomi incrédula.

-Sonomi por favor- Regaño Hakuro.

-Pero es que ¿Cómo, si mi Tomoyo es una princesa y… ¿Eso fue todo?-

-Sonomiii- La miro insistente para que no dijera más.

-Bueno…- Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza al escuchar a su mamá hablar así. –En realidad…- Cambio su semblante a uno serio mientras les decía lo que paso. –El… me invito un helado- Dijo sonrojada al recordar ese hecho.

-Más le vale, por que mi Tomoyo se merece a un caballero- Dijo de una forma cómica, mientras que la primogénita de esta se ponía más sonrojada.

-Mamá…-Susurro. –El… solo es mi amigo- Le termino de decir.

-¿Segura, Cariño?- Le dijo con guiñándole el ojo en forma de complicidad.

-S…Si Eh… Bueno yo…- Y miro a todas partes. –Me tengo que ir- Finalizo.

-Pero Cariño, si aun no terminas tu desayuno-

-Fue suficiente mamá, gracias- Se levanto de su asiento.

-Yo te llevo Tomoyo- Le dijo Tonsho imitando a la chica amatista.

-No, no te preocupes tía, Franchesco me llevara como siempre-

-No, nada de eso, quiero hacerlo, además tengo cosas que hacer- Insistió.

-Ah… bueno en ese caso yo también voy- Dijo Sonomi haciendo lo mismo que su hija y Tonsho.

-De acuerdo- Contestó Tomoyo.

**------------------------------- Ya en el auto de Hakuro ------------------------**

-Oye cariño, ¿Cómo se llama ese chico ingles?- Pregunto de nuevo.

-Eriol, su nombre es Eriol mamá-

-Oh Eriol, me agrada ese nombre, es lindo ¿No crees Haku?- Y su amiga solo asintió.

-Llegamos- Aviso Hakuro.

-Gracias tía, mamá- Abriendo la puerta para bajarse, y sorprenderse al ver que su madre y su tía hacían lo mismo.

-Tomoyo…- Se escucho una voz conocida.

-Hola Sakura- Saludaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, Tía Hakuro, Tía Sonomi, Tomoyo- Haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto la mujer de bellos ojos violeta.

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Y usted?-

-Bien, pero ya habíamos quedado que me llamarías Tía, y no de usted- Le sonrió.

-Tomoyo… Sakura…- Llamaban unas voces detrás de ellas.

Las dos lindas jóvenes giraron para ver a la persona que les llamaban y Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente al ver a su amigo ingles.

-Hola, Muy buenos días- Dijo Eriol saludando a todas las presentes.

-Buenos días, joven- Saludo Hakuro e imitándola Sonomi.

-Tu… Debes de ser Eriol si no me equivoco ¿Verdad?- Dijo la gran empresaria Daidouji y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Si, así es Señora Daidouji- Contesto con su típica sonrisa.

-Bueno… Mamá, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, Adiós- Se despidió rápidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla a su tía y a su querida madre.

-Un momento… Eriol, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer hoy a la casa?- Dijo Sonomi sonriendo picaramente. Mientras su querida hija la miro con asombro.

-Me encantaría, muchas gracias- Le contesto mirando a su amiga amatista.

-Hoy, después de clases querido- Le afirmo la empresaria Daidouji.

-De acuerdo, señora Daidouji, ahí estaré- Le sonrió despidiéndose.

-Bueno mamá- Y le lanzo una mirada entre feliz pero asustada al mismo tiempo. –Nosotros nos vamos- Dijo en cuanto el timbre de la preparatoria se escucho dentro y fuera de esta.

-De acuerdo adiós Cariño, adiós chicos- Decía Feliz y haciendo señas con los brazos en señal de despedida.

-¿Qué fue eso Sonomi?- La miro sumamente confundida.

-Una invitación que de seguro a mi Tomy le encanto la idea- Le sonrió inocentemente.

-Ay Sonomi- Le sonrió divertida. –Te agrado ese chico ¿Cierto?-

-Hmmm… Digamos que con esto me ayudare a terminar de decidirlo- Y subió al lujoso auto de su amiga.

**---------------------------- Después de clases --------------------------**

Ya todos se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares y Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigían a la mansión Daidouji en silencio, un silencio que era un tanto incomodo para los dos chicos.

-Por cierto… Tomoyo… Muchas gracias por la invitación a tu casa- Le dijo tratando de romper el silencio.

-No hay de que, además mi mamá fue quien te invito- Lo miro por unos segundos, mientras el viento rozaba su suave rostro. –Mi mamá es muy entusiasta- Y sonrió cuando el ojiazul la miro a ella.

-Tu madre es muy agradable Tomoyo, creo que heredaste su entusiasmo, ¿No es así?-

Ella asintió. –Supongo que si Eriol-

-¿Sabes?... Gracias por la invitación y también por el postre de ayer, estaba exquisito y no deje que mis primos se lo comieran, lo quise para mi solo, fue un lindo detalle de tu parte y…- No termino, puesto que su amiga lo interrumpió indicándole el lugar.

-Gracias Eriol…- Y se detuvo -Por fin hemos llegado- Le indico abriendo el cancel de la gran mansión.

-Permíteme- Le dijo Eriol tomando la mano de la chica amatista, y abriendo el cancel.

-Eriol...- Sintió miles de mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

-De alguna manera quiero agradecerte por el postre, y las palabras no me son suficientes- Dijo poniéndose sonrojado por su acción, el estaba esperando ese momento pero no había tomado el valor.

-Eriol… Yo…- Y se dio cuenta que el también estaba sonrojado al igual que ella.

-¡¡Tomy! Que bueno que ya llegaron- Dijo Sonomi abriendo la puerta principal.

Ese momento tan romántico lo había arruinado la gran empresaria haciendo aparición. Lo cual solo los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos y agacharon la mirada con desilusión, a lo que Hakuro ya había visto la escena romántica desde la sala y solo se desilusiono al ver salir a su amiga y corrió hacia ella para detenerla pero ya era tarde.

-Pero… ¿No piensan entrar? Vamos que esperan- Dijo Sonomi abriendo paso a los chicos.

-Si ya vamos mamá- Dijo la chica amatista y miro a Eriol para que la siguiera.

-Sonomi, fuiste muy oportuna no creas he- La regaño Hakuro.

-Pero haku… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Paso algo de lo que no estoy enterada?- Dijo inocentemente y que al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de esa escena romántica.

-Olvidado, mejor vamos a la cocina a ver como va la comida- Y Sonomi asintió.

**------------------------- Mansión Li ------------------------------**

-Ahhh...- Suspiro Meiling.

-¿Qué pasa Mei?- Pregunto Shaoran entrando a la sala.

-Ah…Shao, Bueno yo… solo estaba soñando jeje- Le sonrió

-¿Soñando?-

-Si, dicen que los sueños son los deseos mas profundos del corazón- Sonrió entusiasmada al recordar su sueño y con estrellitas en los ojos, típica reacción en su amiga amatista.

-¿Los sueños? ¿Deseos mas profundos del corazón?- Con signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Si, así es ¿Nunca has tenido un sueño hermoso? Es decir tu deseo mas profundo- Dijo tomando otra postura mas cómoda.

-Bueno y…yo…- Y de repente su rostro normal, comenzó a cambiar a uno rojo como tomate al recordar el sueño de esa mañana.

-¡Primo te has puesto colorado! Eso quiere decir que si has tenido uno, ¡Primo!- Grito entusiasmada y feliz.

-Eh… Yo… No se de que hablas- Se puso nervioso.

-Por favor Shaoran, mira se que no me vas a decir de tu sueño mas profundo… dime una sola cosa… Tu sueño… Se trata de una chica ¿Cierto?- Dijo Meiling seriamente para inspirarle confianza.

-Bueno…- La miro sin saber que decir. –Yo…-

-No te preocupes primo, en realidad puedo darme cuenta que si es lo que pienso, se trata de una chica indudablemente, no soy tonta Shao y te conozco bien- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza, puesto que ella sabia que el no le diría quien era, y el saber que ella no tenia a nadie quien la quisiera de esa forma.

-Meiling…- Pudo darse cuenta de su cambio de ánimo.

-No te preocupes primo, yo… encontrare algún día a esa persona además, no tengo ninguna prisa- Le sonrió para hacerle pensar que todo estaba bien y que no se sentía tan sola como en realidad se sentía, ella había guardado la esperanza de que el la quisiera como ella lo quería a el, y que le tuviera la misma confianza que ella tenia puesta en el.

-Bueno Mei yo… No se que decirte, es decir… No se mucho de esas cosas-

-Yo lo se, pero… en realidad tu sientes eso especial hacia ella ¿No es así?- El chico ambarino asintió. -¿Ella lo sabe?- Y el negó. –Entonces… ¿No se lo haz dicho?- y volvió a negar.

-No es fácil, ella es… tan… tan…- Y buscaba las palabras correctas para describirla.

-¿Especial?- Completo su prima china.

-Si, es algo que no puedo explicarlo con palabras- Dijo levemente sonrojado.

-Ella… Es decir esa chica la de tus sueños es… Kinomoto ¿Cierto?- Dijo tranquilamente. Shaoran se sorprendió tanto que se quedo sin habla.

El teléfono timbro y Meiling contesto rápidamente.

-¿Si, Familia Li ¿Quién habla?-

-Hola… ¿Meiling? soy Sakura ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien, y dime… tu ¿Cómo estas?- Le devolvió la pregunta en señal de cortesía.

-Bien, Meiling-

-Bien… Me alegro, bueno… supongo que esta llamada no es para mi ¿Cierto?-

-Bueno… En realidad, buscaba a Shaoran, Meiling- Contesto algo apenada.

-¿A Shaoran?- Dijo mirando al ambarino quien se sorprendió al saber que lo buscaban a el. –Bueno Kinomoto… si, él esta aquí te lo comunico- Le aviso a la menor de los Kinomoto.

-¿¡Sakura?- Pregunto Shaoran nervioso y confundido. –Pero…-

-Vamos primo, no querrás dejarla esperando mucho tiempo ¿O si?- Se dirigió hacia el pasillo principal.

-¿Si diga?- Contesto Shaoran nervioso.

-Hola Shaoran, hablaba para preguntare si tenias el apunte que el profesor dicto hoy en clase, es que como veras mi hermano Touya me llamo en ese instante y tuve que salir por un momento- Le explico.

-Si… ya recuerdo- Y le comenzaron a sudar las manos.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa en unas cuantas horas más?- Pregunto apenada.

-¿¡¡Venir?- Casi grito por la sorpresa.

-Si, si no es mucha molestia, lo que pasa es que tengo que estudiar y bueno Tomoyo en realidad, creo que estudiara con Eriol, mi tía Sonomi lo invito a comer y supongo que ellos estudiaran juntos y no quiero molestarla, y bueno… pensé que tal vez podrías… pasarme el apunte- Termino de decir.

-Bueno…Yo…-

-No te preocupes si no puedes, no hay problema yo… entiendo-

-¡¡No! Quiero decir… Claro que puedo, aquí estaré- Dijo rápidamente antes de que le dijera que se lo podría pasar alguien mas.

-¿De verdad no es molestia?- Pregunto para estar segura.

-Si, no hay problema aquí estaré-

-De acuerdo entonces… Ahí estaré a las 5:00 p.m. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Si, de acuerdo-

-Entonces…Nos vemos después ¿De acuerdo?- Se despidió Sakura.

-Si, nos vemos-

**-------------------------- Mansión Daidouji ---------------------------**

Los dos chicos estaban un poco nerviosos, Tomoyo no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, lo que hizo Eriol no se lo esperaba, pero a la vez su corazón lo deseaba más que nada y su corazón latía de una manera que hasta podía escucharlo. Por otra parte Eriol, el día del paseo a la cabaña de la familia Daidouji pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos escondidos que yacían en él, Yamazaki, Shaoran y él habían hablado sobre los sentimientos que hay cuando una persona te gusta y las reacciones que causaban en uno, algo que inesperadamente el sentía por la hija de Sonomi, el ver a Yamazaki junto con su compañera de clase Chiharu, tomo el valor suficiente para tratar de hacerle ver a su amiga amatista lo que el sentía por ella, y una prueba de eso era lo de esa tarde cuando llegaban de la prepa.

-Y bien Eriol… ¿Qué te pareció la comida?-

-Deliciosa señora Daidouji, muchas gracias por haberme invitado- Contesto cortésmente.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, mi Tomy también es muy buena cocinando y una prueba de ello son los bocadillos de ayer ¿No crees?- Dijo animadamente la tía de Sakura y madre de Tomoyo.

-Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted- Sonrio mirando a su amiga, y ella solo se sonrojo, evitando la mirada del chico ingles.

-Bueno… Yo quede satisfecha, así que yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer- Comento la empresaria Daidouji.

-Si es verdad, yo también me retiro chicos, acompañare a Sonomi, disculpen que no estemos con ustedes para el postre pero si bien desean pueden llevárselos a la sala, en donde me supongo harán tarea ¿Cierto?-

-Si así es, en la preparatoria acordamos estudiar juntos- Afirmo Tomoyo.

-Nos vemos después chicos- Se despidieron las dos mujeres adultas.

-Adiós- Contestaron los jóvenes estudiantes.

**------------------------ En la noche de ese mismo día ------------------------**

Cada uno de los dos jóvenes estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, pensando en lo que había pasado la tarde que habían estudiado juntos.

-Ay Eriol- Suspiro- Eres tan lindo, educado, tal como el príncipe azul que cada chica sueña tener- Estando sentada cerca de su ventanal y mirando fijamente la luna llena que alumbraba una hermosa noche.

-Tomoyo…- Dijo el ojiazul mirando a la luna y pensando en la bella sonrisa de su amiga.

Esa noche ellos tenían puesta la mirada en la luna y pensando uno del otro.

**------------------------ Fin del capitulo ------------------------**

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, bueno, bueno…. He aquí otro capitulo, realmente este me quedo un poco mas largo que los demás pero espero que les haya gustado, ahhh por cierto para el próximo capitulo habrá el Flash back tanto sobre la tarde de estudio de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol. Bueno, en esta vez no habrá avances así que… Nos vemos para la próxima: Bye, bye.

Agradezco a las lindas personitas que dejaron review, y que me dan todo su apoyo para que este Fic siga aunque sea un poquito mas. Muchas gracias, y espero que les haya gustado.

Lunita Kinomoto, Flor de Cerezo


	12. Chapter 12

**Estos lindos personajes pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP.**

**---------CEREZO DE CRISTAL---------**

**Capitulo Nº 12**

La joven amatista estaba en su habitación, sentada en su ventanal mirando la luna llena y recordando a su amigo ingles. Miro por última vez la luna y se dispuso a ir a su cama y tratar de dormir.

-Mamá- Susurro mientras tomaba un portarretrato que estaba en su buró.

Y después en su mente comenzó una serie de imágenes en donde aparecían Sakura, Sonomi, Franchesco y por ultimo Eriol.

-Si, ellos son las personas mas importantes para mi- Dijo volviendo a mirar el portarretrato.

-Eriol… te haz convertido en…- Se detuvo un momento mirando hacia su ventanal –El… es el chico que me gusta- Y sonrió para sus adentros y tomo el portarretrato en un gesto como si lo abrazara con fuerza y por fin se metió en su cama, después de un rato no muy largo concilio el sueño. En el sueño de la bella amatista apareció lo sucedido de esa tarde.

**--------------------Sueño y Flash Back --------------------**

Estaban en la mesa cuando Sonomi platicaba con Eriol, en cuestión de segundos su mamá y su tía se retiraron para terminar sus asuntos pendientes y justamente los dejaron solos a ella y a su amigo ingles. Tomoyo se sintió nerviosa al saber que estaban solos, no sabía que decir así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue invitarlo a pasar a la sala para poder estudiar.

(Camino hacia la sala):

-Al parecer tu madre es una mujer ocupada ¿No es así?- Comenzó a hablar él al ver que su amiga no le hacia platica.

Ella asintió.

-Así es, ella siempre pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la empresa y como veras trabaja mucho- Dijo agachando un poco la cabeza con dejo de tristeza.

Eriol al notar el gesto de ella se arrepintió de haberle preguntado eso, pero también tenia curiosidad sobre lo que ella tal vez le pudiera confesar sobre como se sentía al respecto.

-Entiendo- Dudo un momento pero decidió dejar su curiosidad para después..

-Y… ¿Tus primos como están?-

-Muy bien- Le sonrió. –Solo que en este momento se encuentra en casa puesto que ha comido demasiados dulces y no se siente lo suficientemente bien para salir-

-¿Siente? Entonces ¿Solo es un primo?-

-Si, solo vino conmigo mi prima Nakuru-

-Pensé que eran dos primos quienes vivían contigo-

-No, es solo que ella viene con su mascota Spinel- Explico

-Ya veo- Abrió lentamente la puerta para entrar los dos al mismo tiempo.

Retrocedió unos pasos para que la bella amatista entrara primero y con la mano derecha hizo una seña para que entrara, Eriol sacando a relucir su caballerosidad y gentileza.

-Gracias-

Después de una hora se encaminaron a la cocina, la hija de Sonomi tenía deseos de cocinar algunos pastelillos para Eriol, Sonomi y Hakuro. Tomoyo trabajando en la harina y Eriol calentando el horno a la joven se le ocurrió divertirse llenándolo de harina en la nariz y a lo que Hiragizawa le contesto manchándola en la mejilla con un poco de mermelada. Así pasaron la tarde después de haber estudiado, terminaron cansados pero felices de haberse divertido con los pastelillos.

-Bueno Tomoyo llego la hora de volver a casa-

-¿Ya?- Dijo sin darse cuenta de su expresión tan repentina y él solo asintió.

-Es tarde y Nakuru esta sola, además hoy me toca preparar la cena-

-Entiendo-

-Gracias por la invitación a comer, me gustaría despedirme de tu madre y de la Srita. Tonsho pero…- Y guardo silencio por un momento.

-Gracias Eriol...- Dijo Tomoyo

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- Dijo sin entender a que se refería.

-Nunca la había pasado como hoy, es decir… Mi mamá… Nunca habíamos tenido una comida como la de hoy… solo te quiero agradecer por…-

El ojiazul entendió a la perfección, el semblante de su amiga cuando le pregunto sobre su mamá, entendió que la madre de Tomoyo pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa.

-Tomoyo… Eso no se agradece tu madre fue muy amable y me divertí ayudándote con los pastelillos y ayudándote a estudiar, para mi fue un placer y espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que pasemos una tarde como la de hoy- A lo que su amiga amatista abrió sus ojos grandes sorprendida de las palabras de Eriol.

-Yo también me divertí mucho Eriol- Sonrió complacida.

-Bueno… Ahora si me tengo que despedir, nos vemos mañana cuídate mucho-

-De acuerdo te acompaño a la puerta-

-Hasta mañana-

-Eriol…- Susurro mientras tocaba su mejilla lentamente y se sonrojaba levemente Eriol le había dado un tierno y calido beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana- Se despidió casi mecánicamente, puesto que se encontraba en su nube y reaccionando a lo que había pasado.

-Esta sensación… Esta ocurriendo de nuevo- Se dijo a si misma.

**---------------- Fin del sueño y del Flash Back -------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria los alumnos de 4º Semestre estaban organizándose para festejarle a su amiga Kinomoto ya que dentro de una semana mas seria su cumpleaños, ella siempre había sido una muy buena compañera y amiga, siempre que necesitaban de ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarles sin reservas.

-Ay Seria genial, ya quiero ver la cara de Sakura cuando se entere- Decía animadamente y con ilusión la mejor amiga de la menor de los Kinomoto y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Un momento Daidouji, recuerda que es sorpresa no puedes decirle nada hasta que llegue el momento preciso- Recalco Meiling.

-¡¡Ay si, estoy tan ansiosa!- Mientras los primos Li se miraban entre si y con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras que era todo lo contrario con el joven ingles, él le sonrió divertido.

-Por cierto Daidouji, me tendrás que pasar la receta de esos bocadillos deliciosos que haces- Dijo divertida.

-Por supuesto, lo haré con mucho gusto. Es mas… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algunos bocadillos para la pequeña fiesta de Sakura?- Le dijo todavía con la misma emoción y con las mismas estrellitas (Típico en ella jajaja, ya saben XD).

-¡Fantástico Daidouji!- Ahora Meiling se le unió por que al igual que la amatista la joven chica al escuchar que harían los deliciosos bocadillos a esta se le dibujaron estrellitas en los ojos. A lo que su primo suspiro como cansado y con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tendremos que planear bien las cosas chicas, recuerden que ya es la próxima semana- Les recordó Eriol sacándolas de su entusiasmada imaginación con los bocadillos.

-Es verdad, pero… ¿No es genial chicos? ¡Tendremos unos bocadillos deliciosos! y Daidouji será la encargada de administrar todas las recetas necesarias- Decía feliz.

La joven amatista, saliendo un poco de su entusiasmo le sonrió a su amiga china, dándole esa sonrisa en señal de afirmación a su comentario.

-¡Buenos Días chicos!- Saludo una joven castaña abriéndose paso entre ellos.

-¡Buenos días Sakura!- Contestaron los tres chicos, mientras que Meiling la saludo pero diciéndole por su apellido.

-¿Qué hacían?- Pregunto la bella ojiverde.

Entonces todos se miraron en señal cómplice.

-¿Uh…?- Dijo mirando a todos y se acerco al joven ambarino y se acerco un poco mas a él. -¿Qué pasa?- Le dijo mientras que el chico se puso nervioso por su acercamiento.

-N…Nada- Atino a contestar el primo de Meiling.

-Ay Kinomoto, no pasa nada, es solo que comentábamos que no era raro que llegaras después de todos nosotros, aunque por alguna extraña razón hoy llegaste mas temprano que de costumbre- Le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Jejeje- Dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza y con una pequeña gota en la cabeza. –Bueno… es que hoy vine en compañía de mi hermano y de Yukito- Sonrió.

-Ay, ya veo Sakura- Le contesto Tomoyo sonriente.

-Si, por eso me levante mas temprano- Y miro a todos. –Es que… mi hermano me despertó para que saliera al mismo tiempo que mi papá y él, por que si ellos se iban yo me quedaba- Dijo un poco apenada. –Yo…- La miraban fijamente con atención. –Me quedaría dormida chicos- A tal comentario, todos se fueron de espaldas. (Jajajaja, algo muy cómico XD).

-Bien Jóvenes a sus lugares, la clase va a comenzar- Dijo entrando un profesor que a los alumnos de 4° Semestre les agradaba mucho.

Todos obedecieron al profesor, 5 minutos después de terminar de nombrar lista comenzó la clase.

**--------------------- Después de Clases ------------------**

Todos habían acordado verse después de clases excepto Sakura, ella no sabia de la reunión de sus amigos puesto que en esa reunión se pondrían de acuerdo para poner en marcha su plan para la fiesta sorpresa de su amiga, Tomoyo que era la que sabia perfectamente como había pasado sus cumpleaños anteriores sabia que nunca le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa y que de seguro a ella le encantaría.

Eriol ofreció su casa para la reunión, pero los demás chicos rechazaron su ofrecimiento, sabían que su prima estaría allí y no querían molestar, después tuvieron la idea de hacerlo en la Mansión Daidouji pero al igual todos reaccionaron que si Sakura llamaba o iba a la casa de Tomoyo, tendrían que darle una explicación de eso. Después de mucho pensarlo Rika menciono que seria mejor reunirse en algún lugar que no fuera la casa de alguno de ellos, así que quedaron de verse en una cafetería que no quedaba muy lejos de la preparatoria.

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki ya estaban en la cafetería esperando a sus demás amigos.

-Es mejor que vayamos ordenando algo, mientras llegan los demás ¿No creen chicas?- Menciono Yamazaki.

-Si, es verdad chicas, Yamazaki tiene razón- Contesto Chiharu al comentario de su querido novio.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Pregunto un joven de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Si- Contesto Rika, pero al ver al joven que los atendía reconocieron que era Touya el hermano de su amiga.

-Para mí un capucchino helado por favor- Ordeno la novia de Yamazaki.

-Que sean dos por favor- Contesto el chico.

-¿Para ustedes?- Pregunto Touya dirigiéndose a las otras dos chicas.

-Para mi…-Dijo dando un vistazo a la carta. –Un… Mokaccino por favor- Se decidió Rika.

-Para mí un café con caramelo por favor- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Es todo?- Pregunto para retirarse.

-Si, muchas gracias- Contestaron las chicas.

-De acuerdo en un momento estarán listas las bebidas- Y se retiro recogiendo las cartas del menú.

Yamazaki miro su reloj y echo un vistazo hacia fuera, para ver si no se veían sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Yamazaki, no tardaran en llegar, recuerda que Sakura se va con ellos y… no se tal vez una excusa han de inventar ¿No crees?- Le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano.

-Si, tienes razón- Contesto olvidando la espera de sus amigos al sentir la calida mano de su novia.

**-------------------- Fuera de la preparatoria -----------------**

-Bueno Sakura, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Tomoyo.

-Si… nos vemos mañana Tomoyo- La miro confusa.

-Franchesco no tardara en llegar, no te preocupes- Le explico viendo la cara confusa de su prima y mejor amiga.

-Si, entiendo entonces… Nos vemos mañana- Le dijo finalmente.-Ustedes… no van a casa chicos- Se dirigió hacia los primos.

-No, nosotros no iremos a casa por el momento- Contesto el ambarino.

-Ay Shao jejeje- Dijo Meiling. –Lo que pasa es que nosotros tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas que se necesitan para la cena- Contesto Meiling.

-Ah ya veo, entiendo… Bueno- Y sonrió como siempre- Entonces nos vemos, hasta mañana chicos- Movió su mano en señal de despedida.

-Nos vemos Kinomoto- Contesto Meiling. -¿Tu no te despides de ella Shao?- Le susurro a su primo.

-Yo…- Contesto mirando a la ojiverde.

-Adiós Shaoran- Se escucho decir de Sakura.

A lo que el ambarino solo atino a mover la mano en señal de respuesta.

-Ay Shaoran- Dijo Meiling con un dejo de cansancio. –Así nunca se dará cuenta- A lo que su primo se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de su prima y viendo a Sakura caminando a lo lejos.

-Meiling tiene razón Li- Se unió Tomoyo a la conversación que los miraba mientras Meiling se lo decía.

-Vez primo, Vamos deberías intentarlo- Y Shaoran no sabia que hacer, estaba bastante apenado por la mejor amiga de Sakura, que se dio cuenta rápidamente de la situación.

La bella amatista asintió al comentario de su amiga china. –No pierdes nada con intentarlo Li, además estoy segura que ella no actuará diferente contigo- Lo animo.

-Pero… Yo… Bueno es decir… Si le gusta otra persona- Se apeno aun más.

-Por supuesto que no Li, yo la conozco perfectamente y se que por el momento no existe nadie a quien ella vea algo que sea mas que amigo- Dijo animándolo -Tranquilo Li, solo… inténtalo y solo trata de ser como tu eres, deja que ella te conozca tal y como eres Li-

-Vamos primo, no pierdas la oportunidad-

-De acuerdo Yo… Yo… Lo pensare- Dijo finalmente.

-Y bien… ¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Eriol saliendo de la preparatoria y ofreciéndole su brazo a Tomoyo.

-Si, vamos- Contesto la amatista aceptando el brazo de su amigo.

-Vamos primo- Lo jalo del brazo, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos a lo que el reaccionó mecánicamente por el jalón de Meiling.

**------------------------- Llegando a la Cafetería --------------------**

-Hola chicos, disculpen la demora- Dijo a forma de saludo Tomoyo.

-No, no se preocupen- Contesto Yamazaki.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros ya ordenamos los estábamos esperado para ordenar pero… en vista de que no llegaban nos atrevimos a ordenar primero- Les informo Chiharu.

-No hay problema chicos, nosotros ordenaremos en seguida- Le contesto Eriol amablemente como siempre a lo que la mejor amiga de Sakura estaba atenta a todo detalle del chico ingles.

En ese momento llego el hermano de Sakura y repartió a cada quien lo que ordenaron, pero su mirada echo chispas al percatarse de cierto chico ambarino, a lo que su mirada también fue contestada por este.

_-"¿Qué hace aquí este mocoso?"- _Dijo un Touya malhumorado dentro de si.

-Nosotros también quisiéramos ordenar joven- Dijo Eriol.

-Bien- Contesto malhumorado el hijo mayor de Fujitaka y sin perder de vista al chico chino.

Eriol dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga Daidouji para que ordenara primero.

-Bien… Para mi esta bien un Café Terciopelado-

-Para mí… Veamos- Decía Meiling viendo la carta. –Un batido de café con leche por favor-

-Para mí un Vainilla expreso- Ordeno Shaoran de mal modo.

-Para mi un café terciopelado- Y miro a Tomoyo que le sonrió al sentir la mirada de esta por haber ordenado la misma bebida.

-Y bien… ¿Qué han pensado respecto a la fiesta sorpresa para Sakura?- Dijo Eriol.

-Bueno… En realidad hemos pensado lo típico de globos, una manta de bienvenida, todo sobre botanas ya esta listo de eso se encarga Tomoyo- Contesto Naoko.

-Si, además la pista de baile también ya esta planeada- Dijo Chiharu viendo a su novio.

-¿Pista de baile?- Dijo sorprendida. _–"Pero…Yo…¡¡No se bailar! ¡¡Ahhh! Que horror pero… uhh Demonios… Tranquila Meiling tu no bailas y asunto arreglado"- _Se decía en sus pensamientos.

-Solo que aun no se ha dicho quien se encargara de distraer a Sakura y llevarla a la fiesta- Dijo Yamazaki.

-Es verdad- Tomoyo miro audazmente a Shaoran. –Propongo que sea Li quien se encargue de eso- Propuso sin reservas.

-¡¡Yoo! Pero…- Se sorprendió por la audacia de su amiga.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Daidouji- Dijo casi gritando alegremente y orgullosa la prima de este.

Eriol capto el por que lo habían escogido a él y apoyo a sus amigas, después los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y al final se decidió que Shaoran seria el que se encargaría de llevar a Sakura a la fiesta.

-De acuerdo entonces solo falta la hora, y de eso se encargara Tomoyo- Dijo Meiling.

-No, nada de eso- Contesto rápidamente Tomoyo. –La persona que se encargue de llevar a Sakura a la fiesta es el que se encargara de estar al pendiente de ella-

-¡Claro! Tienes razón Daidouji, bien entonces queda resuelto, Shaoran se encargara de ello- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Si- Contestaron todos.

-Bueno chicos Chiharu y yo nos retiramos- Se puso de pie y tomo la mano de su novia delicadamente y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-De acuerdo chicos, entonces quedando ya todo listo, a poner en marcha el plan- Dijo Eriol.

-Si- Yamazaki pidió la cuenta de las bebidas de él y de su novia y se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Chiharu para ir al encuentro de Yamazaki que la esperaba en la puerta.

-Adiós, cuídense- Se despidieron todos.

-Y váyanse por la sombrita he- Dijo a forma de broma Meiling, mientras que su amiga sonrió apenada por el comentario.

-Bueno chicos nosotras también nos vamos, hasta mañana- Se despidieron Rika y Naoko. Al igual que su amigo Yamazaki fueron a la caja a pagar sus bebidas.

-Adiós chicas- Contestaron todos.

-Bueno nosotros acabamos de llegar y tampoco han llegado nuestras bebidas, mientras llegan las bebidas, dinos Li ¿Planeas algo para llevar a Sakura a la fiesta?- Dijo Eriol.

-No, aun no- Agacho la mirada. –En realidad nunca antes había hecho algo así-

-Primo tranquilo, relájate siempre hay una primera vez además no tiene algún grado de dificultad, solo tienes que ser natural y no hacerle ni siquiera sospechar a Kinomoto de la fiesta, eso es muy sencillo y estoy segura que te agradara hacerlo- Lo miro divertida.

-No te preocupes Li, si no quieres hacerlo yo con gusto lo haré- Le dijo Eriol a propósito para provocarlo, el primo de Nakuru disfrutaba hacerlo.

Al ambarino le invadió la sensación de los celos, al imaginarse alguna escena de Eriol y la bella ojiverde, sabía perfectamente la típica amabilidad y caballerosidad de Eriol y no dudaba que seria de lo más amable como era lo acostumbrado en él.

-¡NO! Yo puedo solo, y si quiero hacerlo- Contesto con firmeza, lanzadole una mirada a Eriol nada amigable.

Llego Touya con sus bebidas y sonrió para sus adentros, les repartió a cada uno y a Shaoran le dio la bebida después de todos. Se lanzaron las miradas asesinas y después Touya se retiro malhumorado como era costumbre cuando veía a cierto chico chino.

Conversaron por un buen rato, después pagaron y se dirigieron a sus hogares. Eriol acompaño a Tomoyo y los primos como lógica se fueron juntos.

**-------------------- Camino hacia la Mansión Daidouji ---------------------**

-De seguro a Sakura le encantara la sorpresa- Decía animadamente la hija de Sonomi.

-Si, de eso estoy seguro-

-¿Sabes? Yo tengo el regalo para Sakura desde hace 2 meses-

-¿De verdad?- Se sorprendió

-Es un regalo especial, mi madre me dijo que ella también tenia algo para Sakura, pero aun no se cual sea el obsequio de ella-

-Ya veo- Le sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué es divertido?-

-Nada, es solo que no cabe duda que ustedes son madre e hija- A lo que la bella amatista sonrió.

-Por cierto Eriol… respecto a lo de ayer, quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda yo…-

-No te preocupes fue un gusto hacerlo, además acordamos estudiar juntos y el haberte ayudado con los pastelillos fue un placer Tomoyo ya te lo dije, no tienes por que agradecerme nada ¿De acuerdo?- Ella asintió.

-Lo de ayer… Significo mucho para mí- Se sorprendió al ver que su acompañante la detuvo antes de entrar a su hogar.

-Espera Tomoyo- Tomo su mano con delicadeza a lo que el cuerpo de la amatista reacciono sintiendo ese mariposeo en el estomago.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?- Dijo tímidamente en un susurro que el no pudo escuchar.

Quedaron de frente mirándose fijamente, esa mirada que a ella la hacia sentirse intimidada, y esa mirada que a él lo hacia sentir profundamente perdido.

-Me gustaría ayudarte también con los bocadillos ¿Crees que se pueda?- Contesto

-Claro que si Eriol, mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo con Meiling ¿De acuerdo?- Y el chico ingles asintió. –Buenas noches Eriol muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa y no lo dudes, por supuesto que será divertido cocinar juntos de nuevo-

-No hay de que es un placer hacerlo- Le contesto.

-Que descanses Eriol- Dijo cerrando la reja de su Mansión.

-Lo mismo digo Tomoyo- Emprendió su caminar y en su mente había ya decidió que se animaría a confesarle sus sentimientos.

La chica amatista saludo a los presentes en su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, se había quedado pensando sobre la timidez de su amigo chino, Shaoran le parecía un buen chico, un chico digno de estar con su mejor amiga y prima. Se prometió ayudar al primo de Meiling y animarlo a que le confesara sus sentimientos hacia su amiga.

-Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea- Y giro a ver un portarretrato donde se encontraba Sakura. –¡¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- Con estrellitas en los ojos. –Mañana a primera hora se lo diré a Meiling- Dijo entusiasmada.

**----------------------------- En la habitación de Sakura --------------**

La bella ojiverde reflexionaba en voz alta.

-Shaoran, ahora estuviste diferente ¿Por qué?- Y miraba el techo de su habitación fijamente.

-Ayer… Cuando fui a tu casa también estabas… ¿Cuál seria la palabra correcta?... ¿Me evadías? ¿Por qué?- Decía recordando la actitud de su amigo chino.

**-------------------- Flash Back ----------------**

En la mansión Li tocaron el timbre y el joven ambarino suponía quien tocaba a su puerta y como minutos antes se había puesto nervioso, Meiling que estaba atenta a la reacción de su primo miraba desde las escaleras la puerta.

_-"Vamos primo abre ¿Qué esperas?"- _Decía Meiling mentalmente.

Shaoran abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos esmeraldas y se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de la joven que estaba frente a él. Esa reacción de su cuerpo ya le pasaba muy seguido.

-¡Hola Shaoran!- Saludo la joven.

-H-Hola-

-Pasa por favor- Le indico Shaoran.

_-"¡Bien, esto puede ser un comienzo!"-_ Decía Meiling desde las escaleras.

-Gracias- Le contesto haciendo caso a la indicación del joven chino.

-Hola Kinomoto- Saludo Meiling desde las escaleras fingiendo que bajaba.

-Hola Meiling-

-Shaoran y tú estudiaran juntos ¿Verdad?- A lo que su amiga ojiverde asintió.

-Bueno entonces yo hago mala tercia, volveré en un rato mas primo- Le indico a un Shaoran inmensamente nervioso.

-D-De acuerdo Mei- Contesto coloradísimo a lo que a su prima le pareció bastante divertido. Al parecer a Meiling le divertía la inocencia de él.

-Bueno Kinomoto estas en tu casa, los dejo para que estudien- Le guiño un ojo a su primo.

-Gracias Meiling-

-Nos vemos-

_-"Grandioso Meiling y ahora…"-_ Se decía a si mismo Shaoran.

-Bueno vamos- Le indico Shaoran tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Ya pasando a la sala y acomodando todo Sakura pasaba el apunte y Shaoran estaba sentado en un sofá frente a ella evitando mirarla.

-Buenas tardes Srita. Kinomoto ¿Desea algo de tomar?- Dijo Wei entrando a la sala.

-Hola muy buenas tardes señor Wei- Saludo.

-¿Desea algo de tomar?- Le repitió Wei.

-No se moleste gracias, por el momento estoy bien- Contesto.

-¿Para usted joven Li?-

-Nada Wei, gracias-

-De acuerdo, entonces me retiro, con su permiso- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Después de un rato ya habían estudiado lo suficiente y los dos chicos estaban ya cansados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa?- Grito asustado al ver que Sakura caía al suelo lentamente.

-¡¡Sakura responde!- Se acerco a ella, viendo que no respondía a su llamado.

-¿Uh…? Pero si esta…esta… ¡Dormida!- Dijo un poco mas tranquilo al ver que no le pasaba nada malo. (Típico en ella cuando se cansa, así como cuando capturaba las cartas y se quedaba dormida xD).

-Me asustaste- Y sonrió al ver que estaba bien.

-Shaoran…- Susurro entre sueños la hija de Fujitaka.

-¿Shaoran?- De nuevo su rostro se torno levemente sonrojado. –Me llama en sus sueños- Y por alguna extraña razón su corazón brinco de felicidad. _–"Los sueños son los deseos mas profundos del corazón"-_ Recordó las palabras de Meiling y lo invadió la intriga sobre que soñaría y para su fortuna estaba soñando con él.

**--------------------------------- Fin del flash Back -------------------------**

-Ah…- Suspiro. De pronto la imagen de Shaoran apareció en su mente.

-Por cierto… Dentro de una semana será mi cumpleaños pero…- Se sentó en su cama.

-Bueno… tal vez salga con los chicos a algún lugar- Terminó de decir caer de nuevo a su cama, el sueño la venció y se quedo completamente dormida.

**---------------- Fin del Capitulo --------------**

¡¡¡Hola! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. En realidad yo ya espero que llegue el cumpleaños de Sakura por que en realidad la fiesta va a estar interesante bueno no se pierdan la fiesta. Espero una vez más que les haya gustado.

Agradezco a las lindas personas que dejaron review.

**Lunita Kinomoto.**

**Flor de Cerezo.**

**Angelo di Mare.**

**Aiko-1993**

Y por favor a las personas que leen y no dejan reviews, por favor dejen review cuando lean, me gustaría saber su opinión ya sea buena o mala.


	13. Chapter 13

**Como todos saben los personajes les pertenecen a CLAPM. **

**---------CEREZO DE CRISTAL----------**

**Capitulo Nº 13**

Ya habían pasado 3 días y todos estaban un poco estresados por la preparación de la fiesta sorpresa de Sakura. Habían acordado por petición de Tomoyo que la fiesta se realizara en su casa ya que no irían muchas personas solo sus amigos y algunos compañeros de clases. Sonomi estaba enterada de todos los preparativos y decidió ayudar a los chicos y sobre todo a su hija con todo lo necesario y por supuesto Hakuro no se quedo atrás ella también ayudaba por su cuenta con algunos gastos y al igual que su amiga aportando ideas.

Sakura de verdad no sospechaba absolutamente de nada, una que otra vez los sorprendió hablando después de clases pero por su mente nunca se cruzo la idea de la fiesta sorpresa. Shaoran por otra parte y con la ayuda de Tomoyo y Meiling habían estado ideando un plan para que Shaoran estuviera a su lado y salieran precisamente el día de su cumpleaños y así llevarla a la fiesta sin ninguna sospecha. En esos 3 días Shaoran se había hecho mas cercano a la chica ojiverde, pero no precisamente por la fiesta o el plan, el primo de Meiling sin duda alguna disfrutaba de la compañía de la menor de los Kinomoto y por fin tuvo la confianza de ser mas abierto con ella, en sacar platica el primero y cosas por el estilo.

**-------------- Mansión Daidouji -------------**

Sonomi se encontraba en su habitación meditando una y otra vez, sin perder de vista el cofre de su querida amiga _"Nadeshiko"_.

-¿Será lo correcto?-

-Pero…- Y en su mente le rondaba una serie de imágenes los resultados de cada decisión.

-Sakura es una chica inteligente y encantadora, de eso no cabe duda por algo es hija de mi querida Nadeshiko, ella heredo la dulzura de su madre y…- Recordaba la escena cuando Sakura había encontrado por segunda vez el cofre de su madre.

-Es verdad, Sakura no me presiono y tampoco se mostró molesta conmigo al saber que tenia algo que le pertenecía a su madre y que por ley le corresponde ahora tenerlo ella-

Después de pensar una y otra vez en que era lo correcto por fin se decidió que haría, tomo su bolso y salio en dirección a la empresa.

---------------------------

Hakuro en su habitación tenia un calendario donde había tachado los días de su estancia en Tomoeda su mirada violeta se nublo un poco con algunas lagrimas y dio un vistazo a toda la habitación, su mirada violeta recorría cada rincón, por el ventanal asomo la vista y vio el hermoso jardín de la Mansión Daidouji donde pudo ver a su sobrina apurada haciendo uno que otro arreglo, sonrió levemente y giro de nuevo su mirada a la habitación.

-Pronto llegara el momento de despedirme- Abrió un cofre con su nombre.

-Me he dado cuenta que por mas que pasen los años…- Miraba una fotografía dentro del cofre.

-Por mas que pase el tiempo y este lejos de aquí, mi corazón… No te ha olvidado- Miraba la fotografía con nostalgia, la fotografía se trataba de un joven de estatura alta muy bien parecido y llevaba anteojos, en la fotografía se veía feliz y sonriente.

-Regresé con la idea y decisión de que en realidad mis sentimientos hacia ti habían desaparecido… Pero ahora comprendo que no es así, incluso puse una fecha precisa para volver puesto que según yo sabia que te había olvidado por completo- Le decía a la fotografía.

-Pero me doy cuenta que vine aquí por eso mismo, por que aun mi corazón no ha olvidado esos sentimientos y no quería aceptarlo- Le sonrió al retrato. –Nunca debí de haber vuelto, al menos no por esta razón- De sus hermosos ojos violetas comenzaron a juntarse ligeramente lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

-Fujitaka…-Susurro. –Estoy feliz por saber que estas bien y que haz sabido educar muy bien a tus hijos y de mi querida Nadeshiko estoy orgullosa de ti y de ella, en realidad me alegra saber eso, pero también estoy feliz por que siempre supe que eras un gran hombre y eras el hombre ideal para mi mejor amiga, ella fue muy feliz a tu lado y en realidad no te imaginas cuanto- Sonrió entre su llanto, limpiándose algunas lagrimas.

-Créeme no miento, estoy muy feliz por ello- Seguía hablando con el retrato.

**------------------------- En el Parque Okko ------------------**

-Esta delicioso Shaoran-

-Si, este es mi favorito- Le sonrió satisfecho por compartir ese gusto.

-Tienes muy buen gusto- Le decía Sakura mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Shaoran solo asintió mientras seguía comiendo su helado.

-¡Mira Shaoran!- Le indicaba mientras se acercaba a una jardinera.

Mientras que Shaoran la seguía sin perder rastro de ella.

-¡¡Que lindas! ¿No lo crees Shaoran?- Decía entusiasmada.

-Si- Decía algo sorprendido por la belleza de unas flores que estaban cerca, nunca habia visto flores parecidas, eran hermosas y raras no era muy comun ver de esas por ahí.

-¿Son de usted?- Pregunto a un anciano que se encontraba tomando fotografías al parque.

-No Srita. Solo me dedico a cuidarlas puesto que no son muy comunes por estos rumbos- Sonrió al ver el rostro de Sakura confundido.

-¿Cuidarlas? ¿No muy comunes?-

El anciano asintió.

-Hoy es un día hermoso y fotografío la belleza de cada una de ellas- Sonrió satisfecho al ver que la chica ojiverde comprendía. –Es como la cosecha que se recibe después de haberlas cuidado y dedicarme a ellas-

-Entiendo, son muy lindas estas flores señor, ha hecho muy buen trabajo- Mientras Shaoran solo miraba a Sakura contento.

-Sakura- Se agacho para quedar a la altura que estaba Sakura de las flores.

-¿No son lindas?- Decía mientras le causaba gracia como un colibrí acerco su pico a una de ellas.

-Creo que le agrada Srita.- Dijo el anciano. –Estos animalitos no se acercan cuando hay personas cerca de ellos-

_-"Ella es…Simplemente hermosa"- _Pensaba Shaoran mientras que la frescura de la brisa acariciaba su rostro.

-Shaoran… ¿Nos vamos?- Y el joven ambarino solo asintió.

Iban camino a la casa de los Kinomoto. Los dos jóvenes disfrutaban de la sincera compañía uno del otro, Sakura se daba cuenta que Shaoran Li, no era como había pensado desde la primera vez que lo vio, se daba cuenta que era todo lo contrario. Shaoran ajeno a los pensamientos de su amiga caminaba pensando en lo bien que la habían pasado esos 3 días y lo bien que se sentía con la compañía de la chica.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… Nunca había tenido un amigo como tu- A tal comentario Shaoran reacciono y miro a la joven confundido.

-Nunca había tenido un amigo así… Te he tomado mucho cariño ¿Sabes?- Decía ya con un poco de seriedad la menor de los Kinomoto, con su confesión al joven chino hizo sonrojarse.

-Tu… ¿Tenias amigos en Hong Kong?-

-Bueno… Y-Yo- Fijo la vista en otro lado por su sonrojo.

-¿Shaoran?-

-No, es decir… Yo… tampoco he tenido ninguna amiga como… como… tu- Dijo sonrojado a mas no poder.

-¿De verdad?- No quería quedarse con la duda.

Shaoran asintió.

-Yo… No tenía muchos amigos en Hong Kong- Y por fin miro a la chica ojivede. –En realidad… Meiling es la única chica con la que he tenido amistad aparte de mis hermanas en Hong Kong y… Bueno…-

-Entonces soy muy afortunada en tenerte como amigo- Se dibujo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-¿¡Que?-_ Su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

-Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un chico de mal humor, frío, poco sociable, engreído… no se- Lo miro de nuevo. –Me imaginaba casi lo peor de ti Shaoran- Decía con tanta naturalidad.

Shaoran se quedo congelado, sin saber que decir.

_-"Eso pensaba de mi…"- _Se puso un poco triste. _–"¿Qué es lo que pensara ahora?"_- Lo invadió la duda.

-Es que… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi?- El asintió.

-Cuando llegue de Hong Kong a la preparatoria- Dijo Shaoran.

-No, esa fue la segunda Shaoran… Me refiero a la primera vez que te vi en el parque ¿No recuerdas?-

-¿En el parque?-

-Así es… la segunda vez que nos vimos fue en la preparatoria, fue cuando te dije que te había visto antes y me refería a esa tarde en el parque tu... Te portaste frío y… al parecer te caí mal ¿Verdad?- Miraba al frente.

_-"Es verdad… esa tarde, era ella"- _Se sintió muy mal al escuchar a Sakura que le dijera eso. _"Es verdad la segunda vez que nos vimos me porte un tanto grosero y ella aun lo recuerda"-_ Pensaba apenado e incomodo por su comportamiento anterior.

-No, quiero decir que no me caías mal simplemente…- Agacho la mirada. –Me sentía incomodo en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie y yo…-

-Entiendo… Si… Debió ser incomodo que yo actuara como si te conociera de años ¿No? y sin tener la menor idea de quien era yo-

-¡No! ¡No es así! Es que yo… yo… era diferente antes de llegar aquí yo… No solía convivir con las demás personas yo… Siempre me dedique a los estudios y… A las artes marciales, yo solo me interesaba en eso y por eso es que yo… es que yo…-

-No te preocupes Shaoran… he aprendido a conocerte mejor y mi opinión no es la misma que cuando te conocí, ahora para mi tu significas mi mejor amigo ¿Entiendes?- Dijo tranquilamente.

_-"¿Su mejor amigo? Eso quiere decir que…que… ¡Rayos! ¿Qué significa esto?"-_

-¿Sabes…? Meiling me contó algo sobre eso, me contó que no convivías mucho con los demás niños, siempre haz sido muy serio pero muy lindo- Sonrió –Bueno Shaoran hemos llegado nos vemos mañana ¿De acuerdo?- Decía Sakura abriendo la rejilla para entrar a su casa.

_-"¿Lindo?"_- Se sonrojo una vez mas sin reaccionar a lo que Sakura le decía.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Sakura al ver a Shaoran aun de pie fuera de su casa.

-Eh… Si… yo… ¡Me voy! Hasta mañana- Dijo rápidamente y camino lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Shaoran…-Susurro al ver la reacción del joven Chino.

-------------------------------------------

**----------Mansión Li---------**

En cuanto Shaoran llego a su casa, se encontró con las miradas insistentes de Tomoyo y Meiling que esperaban resultados para el plan.

-Primo por fin llegas- Se acerco a él. -¿Te divertiste mucho no es así?- Dijo picaramente haciendo que su primo se apenara.

-¿Cómo va todo Li?- Pregunto Tomoyo atenta.

-Bueno…- Estaba muy avergonzado y las dos jóvenes lo miraban fijamente esperando ansiosas la respuesta.

-No pude hacer mucho…- Contesto un poco cansado.

-¿¡Que? ¡¡Shaoran Li! ¿Qué estas diciendo?-

-Tranquila Meiling, dejemos que nos cuente-

-Lo siento pero no tengo nada que contar- Decía al ver la actitud de su prima.

-No, no, no Shaoran eso no esta en el plan ¿O si?-

-Un momento Meiling- Se desespero por la presión.

-Tranquilos los dos por favor- Dijo interponiéndose la bella amatista. –Li, esto se trata del plan que tenemos todos nosotros ¿Recuerdas? No te queremos presionar ni mucho menos Li, pero entiende tu eres la persona indicada y se que si tu se lo dices ella aceptara por favor, además eso también es una oportunidad para ti de confesarle tus sentimientos- Dijo tranquilamente. –Pero si no puedes hacerlo y sientes que te estamos presionando demasiado Li, por favor solo dilo y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso- Audazmente se le ocurrió para provocarlo. –Aunque….- Puso su dedo índice derecho en su barbilla como tratando de pensar y así hacer reaccionar al joven chino. –Eriol se ofreció para invitarla y ayudarnos con el plan, no seria tan mala idea que él…- Fue interrumpida por el chico ambarino.

-De ninguna manera, el plan es que yo lo haga- Agrego rápidamente.

-Pero… Deberás de decírselo cuanto antes- Agrego la prima de este.

-Entiendo…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Sugirió Meiling.

-Tengo una idea, si, Llámala Li- Aporto la idea

-¿Pero que le diré?-

-La tarea del profesor Shitsu es un buen pretexto- Dijo la joven china. -¿Tienes una mejor idea?- Viendo la cara de confusión de su primo y él negó.

Sin más remedio se dirigió a tomar el teléfono y llamar a su amiga castaña, sin saber aun que diría exactamente.

---------------------------

En la casa de los Kinomoto sonó el teléfono y apuradamente contesto la joven castaña.

-¿Si? Diga, habla Sakura ¿Quién habla?-

-Hola Sakura- Decía sumamente apenado al ver a las dos chicas detrás de él.

-Shaoran que alegría escucharte, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno yo… olvide decirte que…- Miraba a las dos chicas que lo empujaban un poco.

-¿Si?-

-Bueno yo… olvide decirte que el trabajo del profesor Shitsu ya esta terminado…- La pena y el nerviosismo no lo dejaban hablar con claridad. ¡¡¡Se estaba inventando un pretexto solo para hablar con ella! –Puesto que… ¿Recuerdas que los últimos detalles me encargaría de terminarlos yo?- No podía articular alguna palabra bien, la presión de las 2 chicas detrás de él y por otro lado teniendo a la dueña de su corazón en el teléfono.

-¡Ah si! Lo recuerdo- Se alegro la ojiverde. –¿Puedo verlo antes de presentarlo?-

-¿Verlo?- Pregunto algo confundido, era increíble la reacción de la joven. –Claro-

-¡Si!- Contesto sin recordar que el viernes era su cumpleaños, al parecer se olvido por completo. -¿Te parece si mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo?- Dijo rápidamente puesto que su padre y hermano habían llegado a casa y tenia que servir la cena.

-Si- Contesto un poco mas tranquilo. –Entonces… hablamos mañana ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, muchas gracias-

-Bueno… Que pases buenas noches-

-Gracias Shaoran igualmente que descanses- Colgó Feliz.

-¿Quién era Monstruo?- Pregunto al ver cierta felicidad en su hermana.

-Shaoran- Contesto alegremente.

-¿De cuando acá ese mocoso te pone así?- Pregunto malhumorado.

-¡Hermano! El no es ningún mocoso ¿Entendido?- Dijo algo molesta.

_-"Vaya ahora resulta, el monstruo no se enojo por haberla llamado así y en cambio si se molesto cuando llame mocoso a ese chiquillo insolente"-_ Pensó incomodo.

-Y ¿Qué quería?- Pregunto con el mismo tono.

-Bueno…- Dijo sonrientemente. –Me dijo que…- Lo miro –Lo que me haya dicho no es de tu incumbencia- Salio triunfante al dejar a su hermano con la intriga.

-¡Monstruo! Ven acá- Pero Sakura no le hizo el menor caso.

-¡Yumi, yumi, yumi!- Tarareaba Feliz cuando termino la cena.

**--------En su habitación.-------**

_-¡Ah!- _Suspiro. _-¡El trabajo por fin quedo listo! Que alegría me da- _Se decía así misma sin darse cuenta que su semblante cambiaba a uno tranquilo y nostálgico.

-Shaoran- Dijo feliz cuando de pronto miro su espejo. _–"Un momento… ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no trabajaremos juntos por el momento? Eso si me da algo de tristeza, me la había pasado muy bien, Será por que… por que…¡¡Ahh!-_ Se decía así misma y se sonrojo levemente. _–"Shaoran es… ¡¡ah!- _Las imágenes de la tarde de trabajo con él y las idas al parque después de terminar de trabajar en su tarea. -_ …¿Qué es lo que en realidad pasa?- _Se pregunto a si misma. Después recordó la tarde que habían pasado juntos. _–"Shaoran es mi amigo"-_ Sonrió tratando de convencerse de que eso fuera cierto.

-Si, Shaoran solo es mi amigo- Abrazo un cojín y se dejo caer en la cama. –Si Shaoran es mi mejor amigo, es eso- Prendió el radio en donde se escuchaba una canción tierna.

"_Algún día nos juramos  
Ser amigos hasta el fin  
Hoy me animo a confesarte  
Lo que yo siento por ti  
Día a día me pregunto  
Que le digo al corazón  
Que se siente abandonado  
Derretido por tu amor  
Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
No puedo disimular  
Yo lo siento amiga mía  
Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar"  
_Desde que te vi  
Todo es tan distinto para mi

Y la canción seguía mientras que Sakura miraba el techo fijamente recordando esa tarde. Y Shaoran ya en su habitación pensando en como le diría sus sentimientos a la menor de los Kinomoto.

"_Ya no aguanto lo que siento  
Y no puedo fingir mas  
Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo  
Valgo con mi soledad  
Hice todo por no amarte  
Me escapé de esta pasión  
Imposible es olvidarte  
Hoy necesito tu amor  
Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido  
No puedo disimular  
Yo lo siento amiga mía  
Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar."_

En realidad Shaoran no encontraba las palabras correctas para poderlo confesar, esa tarde en el parque, al verla tan feliz, tan hermosa se lo iba decir pero cuando estaba apunto de decírselo ella corrió hacia las flores, y pensó que al menos por el momento seria mejor dejarlo así. Ya habría oportunidad de decírselo.

_-"Cuanto deseo que ya sea viernes"- _Se decía así mismo Shaoran.

**VIERNES:**

Sakura realmente era despistada y no parecía darse cuenta del día tan especial, hasta que por fin vio el calendario y el pizarrón donde anotaban los deberes de cada quien, pero en casa cuando ella se despertó encontró la casa sola, al parecer todos habían salido mas temprano que de costumbre y no dejaron dicho en donde estarían. En la preparatoria todos actuaron normalmente sin ningún entusiasmo notorio por tal día tan especial para ellos y para su amiga, la felicitaron pero solo un abrazo sin ningún interés.

-Por cierto chicos… como hoy es mi cumpleaños- Decía un poco indecisa. –Me gustaría que nos juntáramos para celebrar-

-Lo siento Sakura- Se apuro a contestar Chiharu. –Nosotros…- Miro a su novio. –No podremos ir, tenemos algunas cosas pendientes con mi familia- A lo que Yamazaki asintió.

-Entiendo…- Contesto con un dejo de tristeza. -Ustedes chicos ¿Qué dicen?- Mirando a cada uno.

-En cuanto es a nosotras Kinomoto- Contesto Meiling –Nosotras no podemos acompañarte- Todas dieron crédito a lo que decía. –Como veras tenemos el trabajo del profesor Shitsu y aun no lo terminamos-

-Entiendo…- Agacho la cabeza para pensar un momento y cuando volvió la cabeza al frente busco con la mirada a su mejor amigo… Shaoran. Las demás chicas se despidieron y se alejaron de ahí.

-No te preocupes Sakura- Hablo Shaoran, el plan estaba dando resultados.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes?- Pregunto temiendo que la respuesta fuera la que ella no deseaba.

-Nosotros hemos terminado el trabajo, si quieres puedo pasar a tu casa y llevarlo para que tu des tu punto de vista y tal vez cambiar algunas cosas que no te parezcan-

-Gracias- Sonrió levemente.

**------------------ Horas después en clases -------------**

-Li, recuerda que hoy es el gran día- Le susurro la hija de Sonomi para que Sakura no escuchara nada.

-Si- Contesto Shaoran al igual que su amiga.

-Te deseo mucha suerte al parecer Sakura no sospecha nada y mucho menos que es su cumpleaños- Dijo emocionada. –Esta tarde ella se divertirá de eso estoy segura- Decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

Mientras a Shaoran le salía una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ella estará bien y estoy segura que cuando tu la invites a salir se pondrá mucho mejor- Confeso la mejor amiga de Sakura.

-¿Tu lo crees Daidouji?- Se sonrojo un poco mientras miraba a su querida Sakura.

-Si, por cierto Li… ¿Cuándo le confesaras tus sentimientos?- Y el chico ambarino solo miro a todos lados muy apenado, pero en ese momento Sakura miro hacia con ellos e hizo que Shaoran se fuera de espaldas.

-Shaoran ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Sakura, pero su amigo se levanto inmediatamente sin decir nada.

----------------------------

Después de clases Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a casa puesto que sus demás amigos se dirigieron a la Mansión Daidouji para dejar por fin listas las cosas, esa misma tarde seria la Fiesta sorpresa de Sakura y todos estaba ansiosos por que llegara la hora, no dejaron escapar ningún detalle, todo quedaría perfecto.

-Bueno Shaoran entonces… ¿Vienes a las 6:00 (p.m.)?- Dijo en la puerta de su casa.

-Si, a esa hora estaré aquí- Confirmo.

-De acuerdo, te aseguro y te prometo que estaré a tiempo- Inquirió la ojiverde recalcando que ese día no se le haría tarde como de costumbre.

-No te preocupes- Contesto. _–"Yo te esperaría toda la vida si tuviera que hacerlo"-_ Se dijo entre sus pensamientos.

-Bueno Shaoran nos vemos- Se despidió feliz y el joven chino no oculto tampoco su felicidad.

**-------------------------------------------**

**---------Mansión Daidouji-------**

Todo mundo corría de un lado a otro, Eriol había llegado temprano para ayudar a su amiga amatista para los últimos detalles. Chiharu y los demás llegaron 1 hora después.

-Hola Chicos, lamento mucho haberles hecho esperar- Dijo Tomoyo bajando las escaleras. Su amigo ingles se quedo boquiabierto, su amiga se veía realmente bellísima llevaba una blusa straple color naranja con unos estampados de figuras brillantes y a los costados de la blusa pequeñas aberturas, unos jeans tipo gabardina amarillos, el cabello suelto como siempre pero muy bien arreglado, un poco de maquillaje, pulseras que combinaban con su ropa, se veía bastante bien que hizo sacarle mil suspiros a Eriol.

-Siento haber tardado un poco chicos, pero tuve que ayudar a mi tía Hakuro con algunas cosas así que, por eso me demore un poco- Explico.

-No te preocupes, valió la espera- Le dijo gentilmente el joven ingles.

La hija de Sonomi solo le sonrió un poco apenada, además de que Eriol no se veía nada mal al contrario se veía realmente bien. Él de por si tiene un porte elegante y pues cuando se arreglaba definitivamente se veía guapísimo.

-Te ves muy bien, y la espera valió ahora entiendo por que las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse- Sonrió.

-Gracias Eriol, tu no te quedas atrás, tu también te ves bastante bien- Le sonrió divertida.

-Bueno… entonces me haría el gran honor señorita de acompañarme un momento afuera- Su amiga asintió.

**---------------------------------------**

Por otro lado Shaoran estaba un poco nervioso en unos cuantos segundos estaría con Sakura y la convencería de que salieran por un momento, él le tenia un obsequio, iba rumbo a la casa de los Kinomoto y su prima ya se encontraba en la Mansión Daidouji.

Sakura se encontraba en su hogar preparando un poco de te para cuando llegara Shaoran, pero sin tener sospecha alguna del plan de sus amigos. Por fin Sakura estaba a tiempo, su papá y su hermano no habían llegado todavía, pero no le preocupaba puesto que le había dejado una nota diciéndole la "razón". En ese momento solo esperaba a Shaoran ansiosa.

**---------------Fin de capitulo------------**

xD Bueno quería hacerlo un poco mas corto pero …. jajaja ya verán que no se pudo en el próximo capitulo les aseguro que la fiesta obviamente ya será, pero es que no alcance a poner la fiesta por que si no me hubiera quedado súper largo así que nos veremos en la fiesta en el próximo capitulo que por cierto solo quedaran 1 o 2 capítulos mas y este fic llegara a su fin pero pues…. bueno ya lo verán.

**PROPAGANDA:** Quiero decirles también que comencé un nuevo fic, me gustaría que lo leyeran y dejaran review y por supuesto espero sea de su agrado, su nombre es: **"Mañana será otro día".** Bueno espero que les guste nos leemos pronto: Bye, bye.

Agradezco a las personitas que dejaron review:

_**Angelo di mare**_

_**Lunita Kinomoto**_

_**Flor del cerezo**_

_**Aiko-1993**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Como todo mundo sabe los personajes les pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**CEREZO DE CRISTAL**

**Capitulo Nº 14**

La hora había llegado Shaoran no podía esperar mas, por fin había llegado la hora y el día que tanto esperaba, saldría con Sakura y lo mejor de todo era que irían a la fiesta sorpresa de ella, por supuesto él le tenia un obsequio y también se encontraba nervioso por eso.

-¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Le daré el obsequio primero o cuando estemos en casa de Daidouji?- Era lo que lo inquietaba mas.

-Es que… si le doy su obsequio primero ¿Sospechara sobre la fiesta sorpresa?- Pensaba una y otra vez.

-Bueno ya- Por fin se decidió. –Mejor me calmo y después cuando este seguro que es el momento de hacerlo lo haré- Dijo cuando iba llegando ya a la casa de los Kinomoto.

--------------------------------------

El timbre de la casa de Sakura se escucho y salio rápidamente, sabía quien era la persona que llamaba a su puerta.

_-"Debe de ser Shaoran…"-_ Pensó

La bella ojiverde abrió la puerta principal de su casa pero…

-Hola Sakura- Una mujer de bellos ojos color violeta le sonreía pero era una sonrisa que escondía una cierta tristeza.

-H…Hola- La miro por un momento. –Pasa- La invito a pasar.

-Gracias- Paso hasta la sala. -¿Estas sola?- Pregunto al ver que no había mucho movimiento, sabia que era el cumpleaños de Sakura, pero no veía ni a Fujitaka ni a Touya se extraño.

-Si, prácticamente si- Le contesto mientras bajaba un poco el volumen del Stereo por que escuchaba un poco de música a un nivel de sonido moderado.

-Ya veo- Le sonrió _–"Que extraño que en este día precisamente ellos hayan salido y este sola ¿Será por que también estuvieron al tanto sobre la fiesta sorpresa"_- Se decía ella en sus pensamientos.

-Gusta una taza de te- Decía entrando a la sala con una tetera y dos tazas.

-Suena bien gracias- Espero a que Sakura terminara de servir las dos tazas. –Tal vez te extrañe que este aquí sin avisa pero…- Dudo en seguir.

-No, no para nada, no se preocupe- Le sonrió dulcemente. –Usted es bienvenida- A lo que hizo que Hakuro le diera una punzadita en su interior.

-Gracias- Esas palabras le dolieron de alguna forma ella esperaba que algún día ella se lo dijera, se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión –Yo…- Titubeo pero se dio cuenta que no había marcha atrás. –Discúlpame Sakura yo venia a…- En eso se escucho el timbre de nuevo

-Disculpe, iré a abrir-

Hakuro se quedo en la sala observando una fotografía de la familia Kinomoto en las épocas felices.

-Shaoran pasa- Se escucho decir desde la entrada.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Shaoran al percatarse de la presencia de la señorita Tonsho.

-Buenas tardes joven Li- Saludo pero poniéndose de pie. –Disculpa Sakura vendré en otro momento con su permiso- Tomo su bolso y se fue sin mas nada que decir.

-Pero…- Sakura no entendía por que se había marchado así de repente.

-Lo siento ¿Interrumpí algo?- Atino a decir.

-No, para nada- Miraba la puerta confundida.

-Bueno…- Suspiro. –Aquí esta la maqueta por fin terminada, hice algunos cambios como veras, claro con ayuda de Meiling y los resultados me parecieron realmente buenos- Coloco la maqueta en la mesita de centro de la sala.

-¡Es verdad!- La observo detenidamente. –Al parecer los cambios fueron aquí, aquí y aquí- Señalaba la castaña. –Quedo muy bien Shaoran ¡Te felicito!-

-Gracias- Miraba alrededor e igual que Tonsho se percato que estaba sola. -¿Estas sola?- Y ella asintió.

-Salieron por la mañana y al parecer no han vuelto- Le explico.

-Entonces…- La miro seriamente. -¿Estas libre hoy?- Ella asintió y él miro hacia otro lado. –Bueno entonces si quieres podemos ir a…- Volvió a mirar hacia ella y ella lo miraba atenta, surgió un leve sonrojo de parte de él. -Te invito un helado delicioso como la vez anterior ¿Recuerdas?-

-¡Es verdad!- Contesto entusiasmada. –Ese helado sabia delicioso- Sonrió alegremente.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos?- Le indico con el brazo hacia la puerta, mientras ella sonrió divertida por el gesto.

-Oh… De acuerdo joven Li- Le causaba gracia aquella escena. -¿Me llevara a tomar un helado?- Le pregunto en tono cómico, imitando a una dama de la realeza.

-Así es madame Kinomoto, me hará el honor de acompañarme- Así era como habían empezado la tarde y salieron camino hacia el parque que no quedaba muy lejos de la Mansión Daidouji.

----------------------------------

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en el jardín.

-¿Pasa algo Eriol?- Pregunto al ver el semblante serio de él.

-No, no pasa nada malo, no te preocupes- Le sonrió esta vez. -¿Recuerdas a mi prima Nakuru?-

-¿Tu prima Nakuru? Claro la recuerdo, la habías mencionado en ocasiones pasadas- Contesto y Eriol asintió.

-¿Le pasa algo?- Y el ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Ella esta bien, es solo que…- La miro. –Ella vendrá, ella… dijo que quería divertirse y que quería venir- Se relajo un poco. –Pero… solo quería preguntarte que si estas de acuerdo- Volvió a su semblante serio. –Tenia pensado no decírtelo e irme con ella en cuanto llegara- La bella amatista le sonrió divertida.

-No te preocupes Eriol, ella y todos son bienvenidos, no tienen por que irse- Le contesto sonriente.

-Gracias Tomoyo… Pero es que no la conoces ella es…- Buscaba las palabras correctas. –Es muy inquieta y… Como decirte… Ella…- Trataba de explicarse.

-No Eriol- Le tomo de las manos. –De verdad, ella es bienvenida no te preocupes-

-¿Segura?- Y la hija de Sonomi asintió. Él principalmente temía por que ella hiciese algo indiscreto puesto que sospechaba sobre sus sentimientos hacia la amatista, Nakuru era bastante entusiasta y le gustaban mucho las bebidas y cuando tomaba bebidas con alcohol era un libro abierto decía totalmente todo.

Sonomi se acerco a ellos entusiasmada y feliz.

-¡¡Eriol! Pero que alegría verte de nuevo- Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-El gusto es mió señora- Le sonrió, como siempre era muy amable.

-Querida venia a decirte y a advertirte que la barra libre esta disponible para todos lo invitados pero las bebidas con alcohol solo serán servidas para los mayores de edad ¿De acuerdo?- Y su hija asintió. –Lo digo para que les des por conocido esto a tus amigos- Sonrió.

-De hecho mamá- Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras escuchaba que Chiharu junto con su novio Yamazaki cantaban alegremente. –La prima de Eriol vendrá también a la fiesta- Sonrió hacia las dos personas ahí presentes.

-¿Su prima?- Miro a Eriol y él le afirmo asintiendo. -¡Ay! ¿De verdad?- Le dio otro fuerte abrazo. –Será encantador, me encantaría conocerla ¿Cómo se llama querido?- Decía con estrellitas en los ojos, estaba bastante entusiasmada, Eriol, le agradaba mucho y conocer parte de la familia del joven ingles le entusiasmaba aun mas.

-Nakuru Akizuki- Contesto cuando Sonomi lo soltó.

-Nakuru Akizuki pero que lindo nombre- Cuando iba a abrazar de nuevo a Eriol Tomoyo la detuvo.

-Si muy lindo nombre mamá pero tenemos que ir a terminar los detalles. ¡Adiós!- Dijo rápidamente. –Disculpa a mi mamá- Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, estaba algo apenada por la reacción entusiasta de su progenitora. –Ella es muy entusiasta-

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, tu mamá me cae muy bien- Sonrió de una manera que Tomoyo sentía derretirse (xD jajajaja).

---------------------------------------

Shaoran y Sakura estaban en el parque disfrutando del helado prometido. Había llegado ya la hora de que el plan comenzara a dar resultados y comenzara ya la fiesta de Sakura. Mientras caminaban un poco llegaron al punto exacto, la calle que llevaba a la Mansión Daidouji.

-Mira…- Señalo el ambarino. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a Daidouji?- Fingió sugerir sin levantar sospecha alguna.

-Es verdad- Contesto. –Seria muy buena idea, además según sé, las chicas se reunirían en casa de Tomoyo, aprovecharemos para ayudarlas-

-¿Vamos entonces?- Y ella asintió.

------------------------------

El timbre de la Mansión Daidouji se escucho y Franchesco se apresuro a llegar a la puerta.

-Shhh…- Decía Tomoyo. –Guarden silencio todos, Sakura y Li han llegado- Anuncio. -¡Todos al jardín vamos!- Esperaba a que todos se reunieran en el lugar indicado. –Ahora Franchesco- Le dio la señal y corrió a las escaleras para que cuando abriera la puerta simulara que bajaba.

-Muy buenas tardes Señorita Sakura, joven Li, es un gusto que hayan venido, pasen por favor- Decía amablemente Franchesco.

-Gracias- Contestaron los dos que acababan de llegar.

-En cuestión de segundos le avisare a la Señorita Daidouji que están aquí- Y les indico que esperaran en la puerta.

En ese momento Franchesco apenas iba a subir cuando Tomoyo venia "bajando" el plan iba a la perfección. Franchesco discretamente le guiño el ojo a la Primogénita de la Familia Daidouji.

-Señorita Daidouji- Disimulo saludar. –La señorita Kinomoto y el joven Li le buscan-

-¡Sakura! ¡Li! Que bueno que están aquí, pasen por favor- Les indico por el pasillo.

Sakura sin sospechar siguió lo que le dijo su mejor amiga. Vio el jardín y todo tranquilo, pero ella no esperaba mas ella no estaba enterada y ni siquiera sospechaba. De repente se escucho un ruido y en cuanto entro definitivamente al jardín todos sus amigos se preparaban.

-¡¡¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos.

-¡¡Ahhh!- Grito sorprendida, cientos del globo caían del cielo. –Chicos- Estaba feliz.

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA!- Dijo Tomoyo más que feliz y le dio su abrazo de felicitación.

-Tomoyo- La abrazo fuertemente algunas pequeñas lágrimas querían salir de la felicidad, sorpresa y entusiasmo. -¡Gracias amiga!-

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura- Le dijo Shaoran cuando todo mundo la felicito y mientras se acercaba a darle su abrazo.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente, esperaba ansiosa el abrazo del ambarino hasta cuando llego el momento. Shaoran la estaba abrazando con una fuerza, ternura y una calidez que hizo que su sonrojo se hiciera más notorio.

-¡¡Felicidades Sakura! De verdad espero que te diviertas- Le susurro al oído, Sakura estaba mas apenada a mas no poder pero feliz sin duda.

-Gracias Shaoran- Decía pero ninguno de los dos se soltaba.

-Hmma- Se aclaro la garganta Meiling y los dos chicos captaron y se soltaron, pero no querían hacerlo. -¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Kinomoto!- La felicito y después de haber recibido felicitaciones y demás Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Shaoran y Sakura se sentaron animadamente a platicar.

-Salio a la perfección primo- Dijo Meiling.

-¿A la perfección?- Pregunto la ojiverde.

-Lo habíamos planeado apenas esta semana y Shaoran estaba muy nervioso por el plan para no hacerte sospechar nada- Explico feliz Tomoyo.

-¿De verdad?- Miro a Shaoran sorprendida, él había sido muy discreto. Eriol le confirmo asintiendo.

-Sabemos que paso por un mal rato cuando no supo como hacer para convencerte de traerte aquí, todo esto fue por él- Sonrió divertido. –Él planeo todo para que pudieras venir sin ninguna sospecha-

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias chicos- Miro a todos agradecida pero en especial fijo su mirada en cierto chico ambarino.

-Bueno…- Esta vez seguía el plan de Tomoyo. –Meiling me ayudarías a ir por unos bocadillos que están en la cocina- La joven china no entendió.

-Pero… si todavía hay bocadillos en la mesa- Dijo sin haber captado nada.

-Meiling- Sonrió fingidamente tratando que captara –Es que no han ido por los bocadillos que yo pedí- Trato de hacerle entender.

-¿Eh?- Después al ver una seña proveniente de su amiga entendió. –Ah! claro si los bocadillos jejeje-

-Yo las acompaño- Se levanto Eriol dejándolos solos.

-De verdad te costo trabajo convencerme Shaoran- Y él atino a agachar la cabeza por el sonrojo pero aun así asintió.

-No fue tanto, pero… no encontraba la mejor forma-

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- Miraba a Shaoran fijamente. –Supongo que el plan salio a la perfección-

-Si, no pudo haber salido mejor- Contesto mirándola también.

Los chicos ahí presentes se miraban y del mismo modo era como si nada mas estuvieran ellos dos ahí. Shaoran sintió la mirada de su amiga y el nerviosismo hizo una repentina aparición pero solo por unos segundos.

-Sakura…- Dijo mientras con su mano derecha buscaba algo entre la bolsa de su pantalón. –Tengo… tengo algo para ti- Saco una cajita pequeña de regalo, pero de esas cajitas que son para joyas. –Espero que te guste-

-Shaoran…- Susurro sorprendida al percatarse del obsequio.

-Toma… ábrelo- Ella lo recibió apenada.

-Pero…Shaoran esto…- Estaba sorprendida, era una cadenita con un dije de un osito de felpa, la nariz de dicho osito era un diamante que brillaba con intensidad. –Muchas, muchas gracias, de verdad Shaoran no tenias por que hacerlo- Admiraba el hermoso obsequio.

-No, no te preocupes es mi obsequio- Le contesto. –Espero que te haya gustado-

-¡Me encanto Shaoran, gracias!- No podía creerlo, sabia que algo como eso no era precisamente barato si no mas bien era un obsequio con mucho valor, tanto como de dinero como sentimental para ella.

-Te ayudo- Le dijo al ver que la joven intentaba ponérselo con intentos fallidos.

-Gracias- Estaba sonrojada, sentir el roce de las manos de Shaoran en su cuello, la apenaba.

-Listo- Admiro lo bien que se le veía. –Te ves muy bien con el-

-Gracias Shaoran, de verdad no tenías por que…- Fue interrumpida.

-Es mi obsequio ¿De acuerdo?- Se estaba decidiendo en confesarle sus sentimientos, pero no podía ser así.

-Gracias- Agacho la vista por un momento y después busco con la mirada a su mejor amiga pero fue sorpresa cuando por un ventanal vio a su tía Hakuro. –Discúlpame Shaoran ahora vuelo- Se apresuro a entrar a la casa para poder hablar con su tía.

Y desde una ventana que había en la cocina las dos chicas curiosas Meiling y Tomoyo estaban atentas pero se decepcionaron al haber visto a la chica ojiverde levantarse rápidamente rompiendo así un momento que pudo ser el mas romántico de su vida.

-Pero…-Estaba confundida. -¿Qué esta pasando con Kinomoto?- Estaba un poco molesta al ver la reacción de la ojiverde.

-Calma Meiling- Decía la amatista. –No sabemos que pasa esperemos un momento-

-Esperar, esperar… Siempre es lo mismo Tomoyo- Decía un tanto impaciente.

-Si, solo queda esperar Meiling, no sabemos aun que paso, ni siquiera tenemos la seguridad de que Li le haya contado algo sobre sus sentimientos, tranquila y mantén la calma, esperemos a que Sakura vuelva a su lugar-

-¿Y si no lo hace?- La miro por unos segundos y después volvió a mirar por la ventana y se sobresalto. –Ahí, ahí viene ¿Qué hacemos?- Caminaban de un lado a otro de un modo cómico, estaban asustadas, si Shaoran se enteraba que estaban atentas a todo se podría molestar.

-------------------------------------

-Tía, Hakuro, tía Hakuro- Llamaba Sakura.

-¡Sakura!- Sonrió al verla. –Muchas Felicidades pequeña- Le dio su abrazo.

-Gracias-

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?- Al ver la fiesta que estaba en el jardín.

-Si, mucho gracias- Echo un vistazo por la ventana. –Yo quería preguntar si se encontraba bien-

-¿Uh…?- Y comprendió por que lo decía. –Si, estoy perfectamente bien- Mintió sonriendo.

-Me alegra que así sea, me preocupó la forma en que salio- Le explico.

-Tranquila querida no te preocupes, estoy bien, siento mucho haber salido así- Se disculpo. –Pero… por cierto habíamos quedado en que me llamarías de tu-

-Si- Le regalo una dulce sonrisa y Hakuro recordó a su querida amiga Nadeshiko.

-¡Sakura! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Entraron por la puerta su padre y su hermano.

-¡Papá! Pensé que no se acordarían- Se alegro aun más.

-Vamos monstruo ¿Cuándo nos hemos olvidado?- Le dijo Touya divertido y con un pastel en la mano.

-¡Hermano!- Estaba a punto de darle la acostumbrada patada de siempre, pero se contuvo por que estaban Hakuro y su padre, no quería que pensara que de verdad era un monstruo.

-Vamos monstruo- La estaba provocando, se dio cuenta que no había echo lo acostumbrado. – ¿Acaso tienes miedo que se den cuenta de tu verdadera identidad?- Le susurro.

Sakura había llegado a su límite y lanzo una mirada amenazadora a su hermano, lo tomo por el brazo con una risa malévola.

-Querido hermano me acompañas por favor- Touya entendió rápidamente.

-Monstruo ¿Qué pretendes?- Su hermana se lo llevo a una distancia considerable y le dio un pellizcó bastante fuerte que emitió una expresión de dolor.

Hakuro y el padre de Sakura quedaron solos en el pasillo.

-Hakuro, que gusto verte- Dijo a forma de saludo.

-Lo mismo digo Fujitaka- Contesto y dio media vuelta tratando de irse, la presencia de Fujitaka la lastimaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- Notando la rara reacción de ella hacia con él.

-Nada, iré con Sonomi- Le dijo para cortar la conversación.

-Te acompaño- Miro un gesto no muy agradable en ella. –Claro si no te molesta-Advirtió y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Sonomi me gustaría decirte algo- Dijo Hakuro.

-¡Ay! Querida no es hermoso hace unos momentos felicite a Sakura es bellísima ¡Es igual a su madre! ¿No te parece?- Decía entusiasmada.

-Sonomi…- Trataba de que le pusiera atención.

-Pero mira...- Seguía Sonomi.

-¡Sonomi!- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Ay! pero Haku, ¿Qué pasa?- Poso toda la atención en su amiga.

-Quiero hablar contigo un momento, no te quitare mucho tiempo-

-Haku, por supuesto que no me quitas tiempo ¿Qué pasa?- Viendo a Fujitaka que estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de ahí.

-Antes de irme quiero que…- Fue interrumpida.

-¡¡Quee! Pero te volviste loca- Dijo captando la atención de algunos invitados que escucharon tremendo grito.

-Baja la voz Sonomi te van a escuchar-

-Pero como que te vas ¿Estas loca? No te puedes ir esta es tu casa querida lo sabes- Guardando la calma.

-Tengo que volver Sonomi ¿De acuerdo?- La miro fijamente y cuidando que nadie las escuchara.

-¿Por qué?- Hizo un gesto de niña chiquita.

-La empresa de mi padre ¿Recuerdas? Somos adultas Sonomi, cada quien tiene su vida hecha y no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo- Le mostró un calendario que tenia días tachados. –Esto que vez aquí, son los días que han pasado y que es la hora de irme, prometí volver a Francia en esta fecha acordada no puedo quedarme mas tiempo- Le explico.

-Pero…-

-Franchesco ya se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto así que no te preocupes por eso, por otro lado- Seguía diciendo en voz muy baja que solo Sonomi podía escuchar. –Quiero que me prometas que hoy sin falta le darás a Sakura ese cofre- Sonomi puso cara de horror.

-No, por favor no me pidas eso Haku- Decía Sonomi asustada.

-Prométemelo, dime que lo harás sin falta hoy, por favor Sonomi- Le suplico. –Hoy me voy faltan unos cuantos minutos para irme, dímelo por favor prométeme que se lo darás, prométemelo- Decía apurada al ver que Franchesco la esperaba.

-Yo…- Decía insegura.

-Prométemelo Sonomi ¡Vamos!-

-Esta bien, esta bien- Le dijo apurada. –Te prometo que se lo daré pero… yo…- Dijo mirando a Fujitaka que se mantenía atento a la fiesta.

-Ya esta, me lo has prometido Sonomi, confío en ti y se que tienes palabra- Dio una gran sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla feliz. –Nos vemos amiga te quiero mucho-

-Hakuro…-Susurro y la vio correr apuradísima hacia el encuentro de Franchesco y también ella corrió detrás de su amiga. -¡¡Hakuro!- La llamo haciendo que esta se detuviese.

Le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo. –Yo también te quiero mucho amiga, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y no me olvides- Dándole igual un beso en la mejilla. –Recuerda que somos las mosqueteros inseparables, aquí te estaremos esperando Haku-

Franchesco hizo una seña a Hakuro y ella entendió entrando en el auto. El auto había arrancado ya.

-¡¡Adiós! ¡¡Adiós Hakuro!- Decía alzando la mano, viendo de lejos su propio automóvil.

-------------------------------------------

Sonomi entro a su hogar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de su sobrina querida. Se dirigió a su habitación dudo un poco y tomo el cofre con el nombre de **_"Nadeshiko"._**

_-"Prométeme que lo harás"-_ Recordó las palabras que hace unos segundos le había dicho su amiga.

-Tengo que hacerlo, se lo prometí- Miro por su ventanal y se encontró con el jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

-Lo haré, si, pero ya que se haya acabado todo esto-

---------------------------------------

-Lo siento Shaoran por haberte dejado así- Llego a la cocina donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-No, no te preocupes-

-¡Que bonito!- Dijo asombrada Meiling.

A su primo le salio una gran gota detrás de la cabeza y solo espero ver la reacción de su prima, de seguro le reprocharía algo.

-Bueno… jejeje- Decía Sakura un poco apenada. –Me lo regalo Shaoran-

-¿¡Shaoran?- Le lanzo una mirada amenazadora. –Que lindo- Dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Ah, por cierto Tomoyo, mi papá y mi hermano acaban de llegar- Anuncio la ojiverde.

-Que bueno, le pedí a mi mamá que les avisara- Sonrió felizmente.

Meiling se acerco lentamente a su primo.

-Que lindo obsequio primo, te luciste- Le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo y un poco celosa.

-Bueno… yo- No supo que responder, sabia como estaba la chica pelinegra.

-No es envidia ni nada por el estilo primo- Le decía en susurros. –Pero a mi… que llevas años conociéndome y aun así cuando llegamos a ser prometidos, nunca me regalaste algo tan hermoso shao- Decía con algunas pequeñas lagrimas pero en si era un gesto cómico, los ojos estaban grandes y llorosos. (Espero que entiendan como trato de expresarles).

-Este…- Miro a Eriol por un segundo que miraba divertido aquella escena.

El timbre sonó una vez más.

-Yo abro- Dijo la amatista rápidamente.

Cuando esta abrió la puerta se sorprendió, la persona que acababa de llegar la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Ay! Tu debes de ser Tomoyo ¿Verdad?- Y se lanzo de nuevo hacia ella. –Eres muy linda, ahora veo por que Eriol…- Fue interrumpida al ver a su primo ingles. -¡Eriol!- Se lanzo ahora hacia él. -¡Pero si ustedes dos son un encanto, harían un hermosa pareja- Dijo ahora juntándolos mientras ellos se sonrojaban.

-Nakuru- Le reprendió el joven Ingles. –Tranquila, el que Tomoyo haya permitido que vinieras a la fiesta no quiere decir que…- Miro como se lanzaba ahora hacia cierta ojiverde.

-¡Ay! Pero que linda chica- Se abalanzo sobre Sakura que tenia una gotita en la cabeza y estaba tremendamente confundida.

-Discúlpala Sakura, ella es mi prima Nakuru- Suspiro cansadamente.

-Ah… jajaja- Dijo con una gotita mas grande que la anterior. –Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto- Se presento.

-Tú debes ser la chica a quien le hicieron esta fiesta- Decía totalmente mas que entusiasmada. (Como si se pudiera aun más nn!) -¡Ay! Pero muchas felicidades pequeña, pero si eres un encanto al igual que Tomoyo-

-Jejeje- Se apeno un poco. –Gracias-

-Oye Eriol- Ya habían entrado al jardín donde estaba la fiesta y todo mundo se divertía. -¿No habrá alguien de mi edad? Digo tu sabes ¿No?- Dijo picaramente.

De repente apareció en escena Touya. Nakuru sin duda alguna lo vio y de sus ojos salieron corazones. Touya al percatarse de la presencia de personas cercas de él giro hacia donde se encontraban Eriol y Nakuru pero los vio con indiferencia, en cambio Nakuru al ver la reacción fría de él fue a su encuentro. Eriol se resigno y volvio con sus amigos.

--------------------------------

Después de tomar la decisión Sonomi se dirigió hacia la fiesta donde se encontraban su hermosa y querida hija, la hija de su querida Nadeshiko que también la adoraba como si fuera su hija y los amigos de estas.

La mayor parte de los invitados se habían ido y solo quedaban los más allegados a Sakura. Sonomi se acerco a la festejada.

-Hola chicos- Saludo. –Me gustaría darte algo pequeña Sakura- Sonrió nerviosamente.

-No tiene por que preocuparse- Contesto la hija de Nadeshiko.

Mientras el cuerpo de Sonomi temblaba un poco al tener cierto cofrecillo en sus manos.

**------------Fin del capitulo-------------**

Bueno… que puedo decir… me quedo sin palabras he aquí la fiesta sorpresa, espero que les haya gustado. Bueno pues tristemente queda un capitulo mas puesto que… Sonomi hará lo que hizo que llevara a cabo este fic. No me despido aun por que queda un capitulo mas. Debo de confesar que es algo triste pero así debe ser…

Por otra parte agradezco a todas las personas que me han apoyado en realidad estoy profundamente agradecida con ellas. Agradezco a las lindas personas que me dejaron review ¡Muchas gracias:

**Lunita Kinomoto.**

**Angelo di Mare.**

**Flor del Cerezo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CEREZO DE CRISTAL**

**Capitulo Nº 15**

-Hola- Saludo seductoramente al hermano de la ojiverde. –Mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki, pero me puedes llamar Nakuru-

-Hola Akizuki- Contesto.

-¿Eres amigo de la pequeña Sakura?- Pregunto aun con su tono seductor.

-Soy su hermano- La miro por un momento, era verdad, esa chica era hermosa pero… -¿Y tu? No te había visto antes-

-Bueno en realidad…- Hizo un gesto con su brazo. –Yo soy la prima de uno de sus amigos- Sonrió. –En realidad tu hermanita es un encanto- Fijo la mirada en los hermosos ojos cafés de Touya.

Una mujer de la misma estatura que Touya se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo.

-Hola- Beso su mejilla y miro a Nakuru con tranquilidad.

Nakuru por su parte al ver la acción de esta chica la fulmino con la mirada.

-Hola- Saludo a Nakuru. –Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki- Sonrió. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Nakuru Akizuki- Dijo en un tono cortante.

-Disculpa que interrumpa cariño pero Yukito quiere hablar contigo-

_-"¿¡Cariño?"- _Se pregunto a si misma.

-De acuerdo- Contesto. –Ahora vuelvo- Dejando a Kaho y Nakuru solas.

-¿Eres amiga de Touya?- Pregunto con ese aire de tranquilidad en ella.

-En realidad…- Dudo por un momento, por que no era su amiga. –No exactamente…-

-Ya veo- Volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y tu?- Dijo lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

-En realidad… Soy su novia- La respuesta hizo que Nakuru se fuera para atrás, se congelo, ella estaba tratando de conquistar al hermano de la castaña pero él ya tenia dueña. (Jajajaja imagínense pobrecilla jajajaja se quedo con la boca abierta xD)

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba Kaho mientras la chica no reaccionaba. –Akizuki…- Por fin después de unos minutos esta reacciono.

-Lo siento- Dijo bastante apenada. –Creo… Creo que yo… Me despido- Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. –Tengo cosas que hacer… ups! Lo olvide jejeje- Reparo y salio corriendo.

------------------------------------

-¡Eriol! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenia novia?- Decía con unas cuantas lagrimas pero en gesto cómico.

-Lo siento Nakuru, saliste demasiado rápido y no me diste tiempo de decirlo- Contesto con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Ay Eriol! He cometido el peor oso de mi vida- Decía sin saber que hacer, se sentía muy avergonzada tratando de conquistar a Touya.

-Tranquila Nakuru- Dijo tratando de calmarla. –Ahora vuelvo- Dirigiéndose hacia la hermosa amatista.

-Me siento como una tonta- Chillo y en ese momento vio a Touya pasar.

-------------------------

-Sakura, linda- Trataba de decir una bastante nerviosa Sonomi. –Ven, me gustaría que me acompañaras-

-¿Acompañarla?- Dijo confundida. –Claro- Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

La famosa empresaria se dirigía a la sala junto con su sobrina. Sobra decir que estaba mas que nerviosa, ella hizo una promesa a su mejor amiga a duras penas pero lo hizo, al principio lo vio sencillo y estaba decidida pero ahora que había decidido hacerlo no sabia como, ahora entraba el dicho: "Una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo". Se estaba arrepintiendo de cumplir su promesa.

Cuando llegaron a la sala se acerco rápidamente a su elegante escritorio y de la misma forma guardo el cofre que tenia en sus manos. Sakura no se dio cuenta, ella estaba feliz por su fiesta se había divertido mucho y había estado al lado de sus seres mas queridos y eso aun mas la hacia mas feliz.

Sonomi no sabia como comenzar las cosas pero uso el pretexto adecuado.

-Pequeña- Se acerco ahora a ella. –Hakuro…- Llamo a Franchesco. –Hakuro te dejo esto antes de irte- Hizo una seña al fiel mayordomo.

-Pero…- Dijo un poco confundida.

-Hakuro se fue Sakura, regreso a Francia- Guardo silencio un momento mientras observaba la reacción.

-¿Se fue? Pero si hace unos minutos la vi en el pasillo-

-Asi es… Yo tampoco sabia, fue algo repentino pero ella te dejo este obsequio y se que te gustara mucho-

Franchesco entro con un enorme ramo de flores de cerezo.

-Pero… Esto es hermoso- Dijo asombrada.

-Hakuro sabia de sobra que te encantan estas flores al igual que a tu madre- Explico.

-Tiene una carta- Le mostró a su tía. –Y…- La empresaria la miro también con asombro. –Es un cofre como el que tiene ella…- Giro hacia su ella.

-Si… como el mió y como el de…- Estaba decidida, nunca imagino que Hakuro tuviera uno igual para su sobrina. –Tu… Tu madre también tenía uno- Dijo finalmente.

-El cofre de la vez pasada…- Susurro. -¿Si es ese verdad?- Dijo tranquila.

-En este cofre Sakura, podrás guardar lo más preciado para ti- Explico. –Al igual que tu madre y nosotras tenemos lo más preciado en esos cofres- Se sentía mejor ahora. –En el mió… Tengo el anillo de compromiso que… alguna vez me dio el padre de Tomoyo, en realidad ella es mi tesoro mas preciado- Sonrió.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos, nunca había escuchado hablar sobre el padre de su mejor amiga.

-El padre de Tomoyo fue… alguien especial para mi, sumamente diría yo- Sonrió delicadamente. –En el cofre esta el anillo de compromiso, la fotografía de él y otra donde estábamos los dos cuando éramos jóvenes- Recordó nostálgicamente esos momentos. –La primera fotografía de Tomoyo cuando era una bebe, otra donde estamos ahora solo ella y yo- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. –Otra de tu madre, la primera flor que me regalo el padre de Tomy y… Donde estamos las tres mosqueteras-

-Eso es lindo- Dijo conmovida. –En realidad esas son cosas importantes y especiales- Sonrió. –Este cofre es para que ahora yo ponga lo mas valioso e importante- Sonrió y se quito la cadenita con el dije de osito que le acababa de obsequiar Shaoran, ante este gesto Sonomi sonrió.

-Significa mucho para ti ¿Cierto?- Su sobrina asintió. –No cabe duda que eres la viva imagen de tu madre, cuando tu madre recibió el suyo, lo primero que hizo fue poner una carta que le regalo Fujitaka- Sonrió divertida.

Sakura levemente se sonrojo al recordar la imagen de cuando su amigo ambarino se lo obsequio.

-Debe ser que ese chico- Refiriéndose a Shaoran. –Significa mucho para ti ¿Te gusta?- Dijo en complicidad y el sonrojo de la chica se hizo mas notorio. –No te preocupes, no hace falta que lo digas- Fue decididamente al escritorio.

-Eso es…-

-Si, este es el cofre de tu madre, Sakura… siento haber mentido cuando te dije que no sabia lo que había dentro pero…- Sakura la interrumpió.

-No hace falta- Dijo comprensivamente. -Las tres mosqueteras ¿Cierto?- La empresaria asintió con algunas lagrimas. –Me suponía que ustedes sabían lo que hay dentro igual como Tomoyo sabría lo que habrá dentro de este mismo- Tomo la mano de la empresaria y abrió lentamente el cofre de su madre.

Antes de morir la madre de Sakura había dejado dentro del cofre una nota para Fujitaka que nunca fue entregada decidido por Sonomi, es por eso que ella se sentía culpable, eran las ultimas palabras de ella hacia el hombre que había amado a través de sus días, ella hacia una confesión a su esposo que evidentemente la empresaria leso pero no la entro al que seria su destino.

-Sakura… Yo…- Dijo preocupada al ver a la ojiverde que no decía palabra alguna.

-No…- Retiro su mano de la empresaria. –No es necesario- Una punzada de dolor la invadió. –Esta carta era para mi padre… pero ¿Por qué nunca se le fue entregada?-

-Sakura… Yo… No sabia que hacer en ese momento, cuando nos dieron la noticia de que Nadeshiko había muerto a todos nos partió el alma, tu no lo recuerdas pero…- Estaba a punto de romper en llanto. –Lo que dice en esta carta hubiera sido muy doloroso para tu padre, quise dársela cuando el dolor hubiera pasado pero paso el tiempo y fue entonces que no vi necesario que lo hiciera, tu padre ya estaba mejor y aun así decide no hacerlo- Guardo silencio.

La ojiverde abrió lentamente la carta y lágrimas corrieron por sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Al estar leyendo no pudo evitar entristecerse y mirar a su tía.

-Discúlpame Sakura… Se que no soy quien para decidir estas cosas pero… creí que era lo mejor-

"_Fujitaka:_

_Espero que pronto estén bien, se que para ti y para los niños en especial será algo doloroso y difícil como lo es para mi… seguro que cuando estés aquí leyendo esta carta es por que mis días llegaron a su fin querido y me duele tanto decirlo, mi enfermedad avanzo a pasos agigantados y eso aun me parte el alma, el ver a mi pequeña Sakura y a Touya…la medicina no ayudo mucho y mi estado no me permitió acercarme mas a ustedes y eso es lo que lamento más. Esta carta es para despedirme de ti, del hombre al que siempre he amado, al hombre que he entregado mi vida y que ha sabido hacerme feliz completamente, simplemente cariño quiero decir que: "Te amo" Y que fui feliz hasta el ultimo día de vida. A mis pequeños tesoros mas preciados diles cuanto los amo, que siempre estaré con ellos en todo momento, no tengo mas que decir por que se perfectamente que serás el papá ejemplar que siempre haz sido, debes de ser fuerte por ellos y por mi. Por el momento mi querido Fujitaka no hay mucho que decir, pero a la vez hay demasiado y esta pequeña hoja no me es suficiente, estoy orgullosa de ti amor…_

_Atte:_

_La mujer que es inmensamente feliz a tu lado:_

**_Nadeshiko"_**

-Esto debió de saberlo tu padre, lo se…pero a mi aun me resulta doloroso querida- Dijo tristemente. –Lo menos que quiero es que me odies, pero si lo haces… lo entenderé-

Sakura no pudo evitar el llanto. Guardo la carta de su madre en su respectivo cofre, vio la carta que había mencionado antes Sonomi y junto las dos y las llevo a su pecho como si las estuviese abrazando. Después vio una foto de toda su familia unida y feliz, ella aun era una pequeña de brazos, era al parecer el cumpleaños de Nadeshiko y todos estaban felices, para ese entonces ella ya estaba enferma pero sin embargo no demostraba eso, demostraba una mujer sana y feliz.

-No podría odiarla…- Dijo entre sollozos y abrazó fuertemente a la empresaria que estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su sobrina. –Usted es como mi familia, usted ha sido como mi segunda mamá- Dijo aforrándose a ella.

-Sakura… -Susurro. –Te agradezco…por ser una niña excepcional, estarías en todo tu derecho de molestarte conmigo… Gracias… Gracias- Decía también entre sollozos.

-No- Dejo escapar el llanto sin reservas. –No me tiene por que agradecer nada, la que debe de agradecer soy yo- Y dejo de abrazar a Sonomi. –Sé que mi mamá era una gran mujer y que usted era su mejor amiga- Dijo limpiándose los rastros de las lagrimas. –Y yo le agradezco por eso, por estar siempre con ella y por no haberla dejado sola- Sonrió levemente.

-Sakura…- La miro unos segundos y después comprendió, ella era en realidad una chica especial, era dulzura pura. –Bueno…- Secándose también las lagrimas. –Es tu fiesta aunque… esta llegando a su fin pero… sigue disfrutando de ella- Dijo ya mas tranquila y la ojiverde asintió.

-A mi madre no le hubiera gustado que estuviera así- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Anda pequeña, disfruta y vive- Sonrió viendo como salía de la sala.

-Nadeshiko… en realidad tienes unos hijos excepcionales, se que estarías orgullosa de ellos- Sonrió mirando el cielo.

----------------------------------

La hermosa castaña no sentía odio ni molestia por su tía, simplemente estaba agradecida con ella, por todo su apoyo durante sus pocos años de vida, en la cual había sido muy feliz y había disfrutado de cada momento y ahora se encontraba en un momento especial donde recordaba a su madre con alegría y entusiasmo no mas lagrimas.

-¡Papá!- Corrió hacia los brazos de Fujitaka.

-Sakura, pequeña- La recibió. –Estoy seguro que estas disfrutando- Sonrió.

-Si papá como nunca lo había hecho- Contesto. Su padre soltó el abrazo al ver cierto joven ambarino que estaba cerca de ellos mirando la escena.

-Mira…-Le indico a su hermosa hija. –Creo que te buscan- Dirigiéndose a Shaoran. –Ve…- Dijo mientras le sonreía al amigo de Sakura.

-Gracias papá- Le susurro y fue al encuentro de Shaoran.

-Bueno… yo… - Decía Shaoran.

-Shaoran…- Susurro.

-Yo… te quiero decir algo- Dijo suavemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sakura se percato del color de sus mejillas y las suyas se tornaron del mismo color. De pronto los invitados que quedaban se fueron reuniendo en la sala principal dejando solos a Sakura y Shaoran.

-Bueno…- Dudo un poco mirando hacia otro lado. –Supongo que todos se están yendo- Miro de nuevo hacia su amigo. –Creo que será mejor que…- Y fue interrumpida.

-Sakura… yo quiero decirte algo muy importante para mi y espero lo sea también para ti- Dijo tornándose colorado su rostro a mas no poder.

-Shaoran…- El nerviosismo se hacia presente.

-Sakura…- Volvió a decir. –Lo que voy a decir… me costo mucho poderme decidirme a hacer esto… esto para mi no es fácil- Iba explicando poco a poco. –Tu… eres mi mejor amiga y a través de eso también te has convertido en… en la chica en la cual he puesto completamente mi confianza-

La ojiverde al escuchar esto su memoria recordó lo que le había dicho Meiling hace algunos días: _"En realidad…es muy difícil que él confié en alguien, por lo que veras no tiene muchos amigos y por eso te digo que me gustaría ser un poco como tu Kinomoto, para poder tener la confianza que te tiene, no es que no me tenga confianza pero… contigo es distinto…"_- Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente y el ver al joven chino delante de ella, diciéndole todo aquello.

-Por eso mismo… por que te tengo confianza- Seguía diciendo. –Quiero también que sepas que tu… que tu… eres la persona que me gusta y…-En realidad se encontraba mas que nervioso. –Solo… quería decirte que tu me gustas mucho- La miro nervioso, tenia miedo a la reacción de ella.

-Shaoran yo…- Decía sin poder articular palabra. –Tu… es decir… yo… te considero mi mejor amigo…- No podía estar mas apenada. –Y… pues…- El ambarino agacho la cabeza. Dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, no sabia que hacer.

-No te preocupes…- Dijo tristemente el ambarino. –No es necesario que digas algo si no quieres-

-¡No! Es decir… Yo…- No era fácil tampoco para ella explicarse. –No te vayas, por favor- Dijo tomándole del brazo. –No estoy diciéndote esto por ser amable, creo que… es tiempo de que también te diga lo que significas para mí, así como tu lo has hecho- Decía un poco mas segura, pero aun el nerviosismo estaba apoderada de ella.

Shaoran abrió completamente los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo la ojiverde, la chica a la cual estaba dispuesta a entregarle su corazón y su vida si fuera necesario.

-¿Ves esto?- Pregunto mostrándole el cofre que se le había obsequiado unos minutos antes. –Este es el cofre donde… guardare lo más preciado para mí- Explico.

Shaoran pudo ver lo que había dentro, sintió una sensación calida dentro de él, era la cadenita y el dije que él le había regalado ese mismo día.

-Esto es algo muy preciado para mi… al igual que tu…- Se acerco a él lentamente y por fin lo abrazo.

El joven chino no podía creerlo la chica que le gustaba indirectamente le estaba correspondiendo o era su imaginación.

-Tú también me gustas… Shaoran… -Le susurro al oído y este le correspondió el abrazo.

-Sakura…- Dijo suavemente el ambarino, su corazón brincaba de felicidad infinita.

-Shh… no digas nada- Seguían abrazados. Después de algunos segundos se separaron y sus mejillas seguían rosadas.

-Monstruo solo faltas tu y el mocoso- Lamo Touya malhumorado.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y sonrieron aun con su sonrojo.

-¿Vamos?- Dijo Shaoran brindando su mano a la ojiverde.

-Si, vamos- Sonrió Sakura recibiendo la mano de su acompañante.

------------------------------------

-¡Sakura! Solo faltaban ustedes- Le guiño el ojo. –Falto la foto para el recuerdo amiga, con toda la familia y…- Miro a Shaoran dándole entender que también él estaría en la foto.

-Gracias Tomoyo- Se sonrojo mientras miraba a dicho chico chino.

-Tomare 2 iguales, pero una en especial donde estén enfocados ustedes- Rió divertida. –Lo haré especialmente para que las tengas en tu cofre-

-¿En mi cofre?- Y echo un vistazo por el ventanal. –Es verdad el mió lo deje afuera, ahora vuelvo- Salio corriendo.

-----------------------------------

-Esos dos…- Dijo Meiling mirando desde la ventana junto con la amatista. –Por fin ocurrió ¿Cierto?- Y su amiga asintió. –Me alegro, esos dos se estaban tardando- Suspiro cerrando por un momento sus hermosos ojos granate.

-Simplemente paso lo que tenia que pasar ¿No crees?- Se acerco Eriol a ellas.

-Hola chicas se ven algo cansadas- Y la joven china solo respiro profundo. –En realidad si- Le indico el lugar donde se encontraba Sakura. –Estaba a punto de hacerles confesar la verdad ante ellos mismos- Se puso de pie correctamente. –Y estoy apunto de hacerlo con ciertas personitas también están en las mismas- Dijo mandando indirecta a los dos chicos ahí presentes.

Tomoyo sabia a que se refería su amiga, ella misma había confesado sus sentimientos hacia el chico ingles, y la joven china la animaba para que se lo dijera pero aun no se decidía.

-Supongo que deberé de darles un empujoncito para que también reaccionen- Y los jóvenes se sonrojaron. –Creo que comenzare por darles privacidad y dejarlos solos para que arreglen ciertas cosas- Y su rubor aumento mas en estos.

-¡Meiling espera!- Dijo rápidamente Tomoyo.

-Creo que nos hará bien la privacidad ¿No crees?- Dijo picaramente Eriol.

-Listo, Tomoyo guardare mi cofre en este cajón- Dijo Sakura interrumpiendo la "Privacidad".

-Bueno… todos acomódense- Anuncio la pelinegra amatista con la cámara en la mano. -¿Listos?- Y la programo rápidamente. –Bien aquí vamos- Y tomo su lugar mientras la cámara hizo su trabajo.

-Sakura ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- Dijo Meiling después de la foto. –¿Me podrías acompañar a la cocina?- Dijo misteriosamente.

-Si claro- Contesto con inocencia.

Entrando a la cocina Shaoran estaba ahí acomodando los trastes.

-¡Meiling!- Llamo Tomoyo.

-Oh…- Miro a la ojiverde. –Bueno en un momento vuelvo, Shaoran te dira que hacer-

-¿Me ayudarías a guardar los platos y los vasos?-

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-

Después de un rato Fujitaka apareció en la cocina.

-Sakura nosotros nos vamos ¿Te quedas?- Ella giro hacia Shaoran.

-Yo te puedo acompañar a casa- Dijo el ambarino.

-Muchas gracias- Sonrió el padre de la ojiverde. -¿Qué dices?- Dijo Fujitaka a su hija.

-De acuerdo…- Trataba de decir, aunque no tenia que pensar mucho por que por supuesto aceptaba la propuesta de Shaoran. –Bien… me voy con Shaoran papá- Y los dos sonrieron.

-De acuerdo te la encargo mucho- Le dijo al joven chino y él asintió.

-La cuidare mejor que como a mi vida- Contesto, el padre de la ojiverde solo se despidió y se fue.

-Aquí están, por fin los encuentro- Dijo Nakuru. –Chicos, me pidió Tomoyo que les dijera que se pueden ir, su mamá esta con ella al parecer están ocupadas y Eriol y yo estamos por irnos- Aviso la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo Akizuki, muchas gracias- Contesto la castaña.

---------------------------

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al parque. Después de unos segundos Shaoran hablo.

-Sakura… ahora que…- La menor de los Kinomoto coloco su dedo índice delicadamente en los labios de Shaoran haciéndolo callar.

-Solo… quiero estar así contigo- Dijo sentándose en un batiente.

-Sakura… Quiero preguntarte…- Levanto la cabeza lentamente. –Quiero preguntarte algo que he esperado durante toda la fiesta- Se hinco a un lado de ella. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Estaba nervioso y apenado.

Ella se sorprendió ¡¡¡Shaoran le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia!.

-Hmmmm…. Veamos…- Decía con su dedo índice en la barbilla como pensándolo muy bien. –Pues… en realidad no se… mi hermano no estará muy de acuerdo y…- Shaoran agacho la cabeza triste y decepcionado. –En realidad…- Tomo su barbilla obligándolo a mirarla. –Por supuesto que si tontito- Sonrió dulcemente. –No me podría negar, y además… - Dijo en tono chistoso. –No me importaría mucho lo que mi hermano opinara de esto- Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo abrazo.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas?- Pregunto.

Sakura se acerco lentamente a él, tomo su mano y la junto con la suya.

-De seguro esto te ayudara a entender- Le susurro en el oído cortando la distancia entre los suaves labios del ambarino, mecánicamente cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar y por fin… Sus labios se unieron dando paso a un dulce, suave y tierno beso.

-¿Será suficiente esta respuesta?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Suficiente- Contesto abrazándola. –Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez por que si no…- Sonrió divertido. –De seguro que esta vez tu hermano nos estará esperando con la policía- Rieron divertidos.

-Tienes razón, vamos-

Y siguieron su camino. Eso era romántico con el simple hecho el saber que esa pareja por fin había confesado sus sentimientos, de cada lado había faros alumbrando las calles y todo se escuchaba en silencio y solo ellos dos pasando por ese camino tomados de las manos.

**_1 Mes después…. ¿Qué habrá pasado?..._**

La familia Kinomoto estaba felizmente en el bosque disfrutando de un día de campo. Hakuro había vuelto sin decir nada solo excepto a Sonomi.

-¡Touya!-Gritaba molesta una chica ojiverde. -¡Ya veras cuando te alcance te arrepentirás de…- Se detuvo en seco al ver a cierto ambarino que acababa de llegar. –Shaoran…- Susurro para ella misma.

-¿Qué decías monstruo?- Seguía corriendo sin percatarse de que nadie iba detrás de él. -¿Sakura?- Giro para dar crédito, su hermana no lo seguía mas. -¿Monstruo sal ahora mismo?- Pero no recibía respuesta, cuando de pronto escucha la voz entusiasta de ella.

-¡Shaoran! Vinieron- Dijo recibiendo a los dos jóvenes chinos. –Pensé que no vendrías- Se lanzo sobre el su ahora novio y lo abrazo.

-Bueno Kinomoto… No creí que extrañaras tanto a mi primo- Sonrió picara. –Aunque… debo admitir que te entiendo- Dijo llevando una canasta con bocadillos donde se encontraba el padre de Sakura.

-Muy buenas tardes- Saludo Fujitaka a Meiling.

-Muy buenas tardes señor Kinomoto- Contesto. –Traje unos bocadillos, espero que sean de su agrado- Giro para ver a su primo y a la ojiverde. –Se por muy buena fuente que usted cocina delicioso- Sonrió divertida.

-Muy buenas tardes señor Kinomoto- Saludo el novio de la ojiverde.

-Muy buenas tardes joven Li- Saludo cortésmente. –Tomen asiento- Invito.

-Gracias- Shaoran ayudo a su novia a sentarse junto a él.

-Vaya- Dijo malhumorado. –Así que el mocoso también viene- Dijo mandándole una mirada amenazadora al ver a su hermana junto a Shaoran.

Shaoran no se quedo atrás e igual le mando otra mirada similar pero un poco contenida puesto que su amada se encontraba presente.

-¡Shaoran no es ningún mocoso hermano!- Reprendió la menor de los Kinomoto.

-¡Si no es un mocoso entonces es un metiche…-

-Touya… tranquilo los dos- Dijo el padre de ambos tratando de calmar la situación. –Esa no es manera de comportarse- Dijo mirando seriamente a su hijo mayor. –Si- Miro fijamente. –Lo digo especialmente por ti Touya, debes de aprender a comportarte-

-¡Papá!- Se hizo un silencio y todos los presentes los miraban. –De acuerdo- Suspiro cansado e hizo una seña a Shaoran dándole entender que estaría pendiente de él para proteger a su hermana.

-¡Sakura!- Se escucho una voz dulce y suave muy conocida para todos. -¡Ay pero si te vez preciosa!- Dijo la bella amatista. –Vamos este es un momento perfecto para…- Y a la castaña le salía una gota en la cabeza. –Tomarte una foto Sakura- Dijo entusiasmada.

-Un momento- Dijo rápidamente la joven china. –Esta vez…- Miro seriamente a sus amigas. –Lo haré yo- Sonrió divertida y su primo se fue de espaldas. (Algo cómico en realidad). –Como Daidouji es quien siempre hace esto y casi nunca sale en sus videos o en las fotografías- Dijo en tono divertido. –Asi que…- Giro para ver a la madre empresaria de su amiga. –Yo seré la fotógrafa esta vez-

Las chicas sonrieron divertidas y después de tomar algunas fotos se reunieron con los demás presentes para disfrutar del picnic que habían planeado días anteriores, por primera vez Sonomi había aceptado y se había esforzado por fin en convivir con el esposo de una de sus mejores amigas. Se dio cuenta que no era dicifil después de todo y todos se la pasaron muy bien.

Después de unas cuantas horas los jóvenes se dispersaron para caminar un poco dejando solos a Fujitaka y Sonomi. Sakura, Shaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo estaban caminando hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un cerezo.

-Uh…- Suspiraron las chicas. –En realidad estoy cansada- Dijo la amatista. –Creo que hacia mucho que no caminaba así- Sonrió.

-Tienes razón Daidouji, subir esta montaña no fue fácil- Dijo dejándose caer por lo cansada. –Este aire fresco y puro ayuda a mis pulmones después de haber subido todo esto- Indicando la montaña y viendo hacia abajo que se veía todo en tamaño de hormiga.

En las alturas siempre esta más fresco, tanto que puede llover o nevar dejando la superficie baja sin rastros de lo que pasaba en las montañas. Las hojas de cerezo caían lentamente como si tuvieran cierto peso, y una de ellas fue a parar en la nariz de cierta castaña e hizo gesto de niña chiquita.

-Mira Shaoran- Apuntando suavemente hacia su nariz.

Su novio solo sonrió y tomo el cerezo en su dedo pulgar. –Aun así- Se acerco a su nariz para besarla. –Te vez hermosa, eso no cambiara nunca- Su novia sonrió un poco sonrojada.

-Mira Shaoran- Tomo ahora el pétalo en su mano. –Este pétalo esta…- Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir mecánicamente. –Esta congelado…-

Shaoran lo observo detenidamente, lo que decía la menor de los Kinomoto era verdad, era como si estuviera encerrado en una pequeña capa de hielo. (Afirmo que… este hielo extrañamente jajajaja no se derritió).

-Es hermoso- Dijo Sakura poniendo toda la atención al pétalo. –Lo guardare para algo especial-

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos!- Se escucho la voz de Meiling. -¡Si ustedes dos tortolitos!- Rieron divertidas las pelinegras. –Es hora de volver ¡Vamos dense prisa!-

La pareja de enamorados sonrieron dándose un delicado beso, se pusieron de pie y siguieron a sus amigas que iban muy adelante. El viento rozaba suavemente el rostro de cada uno, de pronto unas nubes se posaron en la montaña y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer.

-¡Ah!- Gritaban por el agua fría de la lluvia. –Esta muy helada, será mejor que nos demos prisa- (De fondo se escuchaba la canción: Yasuragi no Hi (A Peaceful Day) De CCS). Los cuatro jóvenes bajaron riendo y empapados pero indudablemente felices.

Después de que todos llegaran a la mansión Daidouji debido a la lluvia, se escucho el teléfono que timbraba y tranquilamente Franchesco contesto.

-¿Si? Diga- Contesto amablemente.

-Muy buenas tardes Franchesco- Saludo una voz femenina. -¿Cómo ha estado?- Saludaron.

-Señorita Tonsho- Se sorprendió el mayordomo. –Que gusto volver a escucharle-

-Gracias, Franchesco usted siempre tan gentil y educado- Contesto. -¿Se encontrara la señora Sonomi?-

-Claro que si señorita en cuestión de segundos se la comunico- Y paso a la sala a darle el teléfono a la empresaria.

-¿Si?- Dijo confundida, Franchesco no menciono quien llamaba. -¿Bueno?- Decía sin recibir respuesta.

-Señora Sonomi, pero que gusto escucharla-

-¡¡¡Hakuro!- Dijo gritando de alegría. –Hakuro que bueno que te comunicas- Estaba feliz de escucharla.

-Hablaba para saludar amiga- Dijo al igual con el tono de felicidad. –En realidad… quiero darte una noticia- Dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Una noticia?-

-Así es… Mi padre me a confirmado que… Tacha cha chan- Dijo haciéndola de emoción pero la madre de Tomoyo seguía sin entender.

-Me acaba de avisar que esta semana haré un viaje-

-¿Un viaje? ¡Ah!- Dijo pensando ilusionada. -¿Vienes a Japón?-

-No exactamente, iré a visitar al padre de Nadeshiko- Contesto. –Esta en un pueblo cerca de aquí, así que iré a visitarlo y de seguro próximamente tendrás noticias mías-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo sin creerlo. –Tienes que saludarme al padre de mí querida Nadeshiko y por supuesto espero tener la noticia de que pronto volverás-

-Así es… y ¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Todo bien?-

-Si todo bien Haku, no te preocupes todo bien, espero que pronto te des una vuelta por acá, todos te extrañamos- Hakuro sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Gracias Sonomi, espero que algún día pueda volver- Pauso un momento. –La empresa no me da mucho tiempo y supongo que tu también estas en las mismas-

-Si, tienes razón pero eso no impide que nos volvamos a ver- Su mano jugueteaba con hilo. –Además no hay que perder contacto ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo Sonomi- Tapo el teléfono para dar instrucciones a su secretaria que había entrado a la oficina. –Lo siento, es que me hablaban, pero bueno amiga fue muy grato hablar contigo de nuevo, prometo que muy pronto volveré a llamar-

-Hakuro…-

-Lo siento Sonomi, tengo que colgar- Dijo desanimada. –Pronto llegaran los patrocinadores y aun no estoy lista-

-Entiendo Haku…- Dijo al igual. –Espero volver a verte- Guardo silencio.

-Bien…- Dijo Hakuro.

-¡Hakuro! Espera… No te olvides de nosotras prométemelo-

-Prometido, ustedes tampoco se olviden de mi- Sonrió viendo la fotografía que Tonsho tenia en su escritorio, eran las tres mosqueteras.

-Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos-

Se despidieron triste pero a la vez felizmente.

----------------------------------------

-Mamá tienes que venir con nosotros- Dijo la joven amatista al ver a su madre entrar.

-Lo siento, tuve una llamada importante-

-Le dije a Franchesco que me ayudara con el té mientras hablabas por teléfono- Explico. -Era la tía Hakuro ¿Cierto?-

Su madre asintió. -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Franchesco me lo contó- Sonrió. –Los demás nos esperan en la sala y les prometí una rebanada de pastel delicioso- Y siguieron el camino hacia la sala.

Yendo hacia la sala se encontró con la ojiverde y Tomoyo se detuvo.

-Bueno chicas…- Sonrió la empresaria ampliamente. –Yo me voy a adelantar- Y las jóvenes asintieron.

Sakura fue al encuentro de su mejor amiga amatista.

-¡Hola Tomoyo!- Sonrió. -¿Cómo va todo?- Volvió a sonreír mientras veía una nota que leia la bella amatista.

-Una nota de Eriol- Contesto sonriente y levemente sonrojada. –Me mando esta nota- Dijo mostrándosela. –Hace un rato la envió y la estaba leyendo-

-Ah… ya veo- Dijo en gesto divertido. –Entonces… las cosas van mejorando he…- Haciendo que Tomoyo se sonrojara aun mas.

-Si…- Contesto felizmente. –Hoy…- Le daba un poco de pena. –Hoy… nos veremos, por eso mando esta nota- Sonrió mirando la reacción de su mejor amiga.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Tomoyo- Contesto sonriéndole igual.

-¡¡¡Chicas!- Llamo Sonomi. –Dense prisa-

Las chicas solo se miraron en complicidad y rieron.

-Vamos… Si no si pescaran un resfriado… tambien nosotras necesitamos un te caliente- Agrego.

-Si tienes razon- Y siguieron hacia la sala.

---------------------------

Despues de un rato los castaños enamorados salieron un momento por petición de Sakura. La menor de los Kinomoto y Shaoran se encontraban en el pasillo guardando cuidadosamente en una cajita el pétalo de cerezo que habían encontrado en la montaña.

-Con cuidado- Dijo la castaña. –Quiero conservarlo tal y como esta y más por que me lo obsequiaste-

-Digamos que lo enconare casualmente en la nariz de la chica a la que adoro-

-Gracias- Dijo levemente sonrojada. –Lo guardare en mi cofre- Mirando fijamente los ojos ámbares de su novio donde podía perderse por horas sin hacer caso a lo que pasaba fuera de esos hermosos ojos.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras?-

Sonrió. –Lo llamare… - Miro divertida a Shaoran. –Cerezo de Cristal, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Cerezo de cristal he…- Pensó. –Me parece perfecto con que mi Cerezo no se cambie y se transmute en un cerezo de cristal- Dijo refiriéndose a la ojiverde divertidamente, haciéndole una pequeña broma por como la llamaba su hermano, "Monstruo".

-Este Cerezo- Refiriéndose a ella. –Nunca será así- Sonrió dándole un suave y tierno beso.

Shaoran tomo con dulzura y delicadeza la mano de su novia y caminaron juntos para reunirse con los demás.

**-------------Fin del capitulo -----------**

Uh… jajaja Bueno… que puedo decir en realidad este es un fic que aprecio muchísimo y… todo se lo debo a mi gran amiga LUNITA KINOMOTO por que en realidad… ella fue la que me animo a crear este fic y no tengo palabras para agradecerle. Pasando a lo siguiente pues… se que este final estuvo como… raro jajaja o muy poco romántico y entiendo pero… jajaja en realidad no tengo nada que decir a eso recibo tomatazos y demás jejeje si creen que me los merezco.

Bien… pues en realidad tenia una canción para este final pero… en realidad la borre por que considere que quedaría muy largo este capitulo para ser el final entonces… tome la decisión de borrar la canción que tenia planeada.

Por otro lado también quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me estuvieron apoyando en este fic por medio de los review se los agradezco infinitamente de verdad.

Este capitulo esta realmente dedicado a mis dos buenas y grandes amigas:

Lunita Kinomoto y a flor del cerezo, chicas en realidad no se que habria sido sin ustedes jejeje sin su presión constante jajaja muchas gracias por eso en realidad este capitulo es dedicado especialmente a ustedes espero les haya gustado y… esas advertencias jajaja espero que no hagan realidad, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esto.

Bueno… a todos los lectores que me acompañaron a travez de este fic realmente les agradezco como ya habia mencionado antes y tambien espero que les haya gustado.

¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

Los quiero mucho:

_Katsumi00_


End file.
